You Bought My Body, I Gave You My Heart
by loves2laugh
Summary: Slavery existed as well as love...SAMCEDES Romance...you'll just have to read it to check it out.
1. Explanation

**Dear Reader, **

Let me first start off by saying thank you for reading this story.

I realize that because the topic is controversial, it causes people to have varied opinions. Believe me when I say that I don't mean to offend anyone I truly mean it...so before you start the story I feel I should explain myself.

First of all, Samcedes is a ship pair that causes problems for some people merely on the fact that Mercedes is a Black American and Sam is a White American...it's stupid but unfortunate. So if people have problems with it today, you can imagine the kind of tension it would have caused in times of Slavery...hence the setting of the story...

These types of romances occurred in slavery all of the time, and I personally don't see what the difference is between someone writing a Samcedes Romance in the 1940's or 50's before the Civil Rights Movement compared to a Samcedes Romance set in the 1800's...why? Because Sam technically owns her? If you read in the title "YOU BOUGHT MY BODY, I GAVE YOU MY HEART"...some people are shooting down my story before I've even had a chance to write it...I'm still developing the characters and the plot and I'm already getting messages to abort the idea...

i seriously don't think i'm going to do that...I write for me...and sure it may not be 100% historically accurate (like I'm seriously not going to spend hours on hours researching to write a fan fiction that will most likely never be published professionally) but you as the reader have a choice to read it.

**So if you get anything out of this letter, **

1) I, in no way support slavery (that should be a given), in any form.

2)I'm using Slavery as a time setting...which will most likely fast-forward through the American Civil War (possibly, like I said I'm still developing the plot.)

3) please relax and enjoy the story, for what it is...a story...i'm not trying to start a revolution nor am I trying to make Slavery seem like it wasn't a hurtful or dark part of my country's history...I just wanted to mentally put Samcedes in that time period and see where my imagination would take me...

4) If you don't like it, stop reading...and don't leave a comment either...i really don't need any added negativity

_**To all of those who read it and were supportive, by all means give me your instructive criticisms...**_

_**THANK YOU.**_

_****_p.s: if this didn't clear up everything idk what else to do lol sorry if it continues to offend


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: alright so i got a great idea for a **_**_fan-fiction and here it is...i'm setting it around the mid 1800's-ish lol i might include the Civil War idk yet? we'll see...it's a fiction so i can pretty much have flying pink ponies if i want too lol SAMCEDES LOVE! i don't think i'm including all of the characters from GLEE, only when I see fit...so so far Sam, Mercedes, Quinn and most likely Puckerman...i changed the name of Mercedes mom to Delilah...and whatever else i felt like needing changing i changed it lol _**

**_btw...i do say "NIGGER" in this story...it was done during the time period...I'm Black American and I'm comfortable reading it, but my apologies if it offends anyone..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS SAM EVANS OR MERCEDES JONES...but the story is mine..._**

* * *

"Are you sure she's the one you want?" A gruff and stubbly man asks Mr. Evans before jerking her arm towards him. "You know I have to sell the baby too...it's not big enough to make it on it's own."

"You drive a hard bargain Matthew" Mr. Evans says. "What is it?"

"A girl...who I'm sure will grow to work just as strong as her ma."

Mr. Evans heaves a sigh surrendering. "What can I say, I need the milk...Alright, you've got a deal."

"That's what I like to hear" Matthew gives Mr. Evans a greedy smile. "Tate, you bring that nigger over to Mr. Evans to look at ...give him a closer look"

"Yes Pa!"

Tate, a tall and lanky teenage boy brings a dark and thick woman to Mr. Evans. She's cradling a very young baby girl wrapped in scraps of cloth. The woman, in normal circumstances would probably be beautiful, except that she's got a swollen shut eye and large gash on her cheek.

"Isn't she fiesty?" Matthew smiles appraisingly. "But that's just how I like'm...the ones who are already broken don't work as...aggressively."

The woman holds her baby even closer as Mr. Evans looks at her. Her face is a little round, and she's got some meat on her bones, but not in a way to make her seem fat. Her clothes are small and torn, and her blouse has leaked milk stains from her breast.

"This is your new master, ya hear?" Matthew introduces. "Her name is Delilah."

Delilah doesn't look at Mr. Evans or Matthew but continues to stare at the baby girl in her arms. Mr. Evans shifts his stance debating if this was a good deal or not, but accepts guiding her to his carriage. Delilah clutches to her baby for dear life in fear of separation as she gets into the cart. Mr. Evans removes his hat, wipes his brow and climbs in as well. The Evans Plantation is a few miles from town so the ride there is quiet for the most part...that is until Mr. Evans can no longer take the immense silence.

"Uh...do you speak?"

Delilah glares at him not answering. Mr. Evans twists his mouth glancing at her papers.

"Well, I'm assuming you do, considering you lived in France for some time."

"My last Master was French" she answers cold.

"So, you're some what educated?"

"Je parle aussi francais, espèce de bâtard" she spits the sentence.

_"She just called me a bastard"_ Mr. Evans thinks with a smile. "Is your french what got you that eye?"

"I a'int ever met a white man who liked a smart nigger" she grumbles low.

Mr. Evans startles Delilah and himself by laughing. The things she says are borderline suicidal, and instead of becoming upset Mr. Evans finds himself becoming intrigued.

"Your baby...how old is it" Mr. Evans asks jerking the reigns to get the horses to move a little slower. He's trying to slow down the time it takes to get back to the plantation...more time to talk to this woman.

"Three months."

"And your milk, it's healthy?" Mr. Evans unsure of how to ask. "I need to know for my son...he's a few months older than your girl."

"Where's his ma?" Delilah answers like she's not going to share...like she has a choice.

"Died last month...my boy needs nursin'."

Delilah switches her baby girl to another shoulder. "What that got to do with me?"

"Don't play dumb, your practically spilling out your so full" Mr. Evans groans pointing out the obvious. "It can't be comfortable-"

"Unlike this?" She says cutting him off unafraid of the consequences.

"Well you could be walking" Mr. Evans smiles. "That's still an option" he says stopping the carriage.

Delilah is glaring at Mr. Evans with the eye that's not swollen, before looking onward. Mr. Evans nods taking this as an agreement, urging the horses further.

"So...I nurse your son...do I nurse you as well?"

"Let's see how m'boy likes ya first...fair warnin' he's bitten just about everybody else...although I won't say you don't deserve it" Mr. Evans groans snapping the reigns causing the horses to trot.

The Evans Plantation is one of the finest in South Carolina. Acres and acres of lush green tobacco fields as far as the eye can see; and a constant drone of voices can be heard. The sight is magnificent, especially the grandeur of the plantation house. It's large with giant pillars in the front, with two floors of french style windows paneling the front. The sight is breathtaking and Delilah clutches the baby closer feeling even more small. The carriage stops in front of the house and Mr. Evans helps Delilah get down before having her follow him into the house. The piercing cries and wails of the baby Evans can be heard throughout the entire house. The entire staff working in the house are busily trying to continue on with their tasks, but the noise is deafening.

"Follow me" Mr. Evans says walking up the stairs. Delilah follows reluctantly; the cries are even louder and they don't stop when Mr. Evans and Delilah enter the baby's nursery.

"Mr. Evans?" Delilah shouts so she can be heard. He turns to her waiting for her to continue. "I'm gonna need your promise, that no matter what, my baby girl and I will stay together."

He looks at her debating her requests but the outcries of his son outweigh all other demands.

"I promise! Just stop him from crying!"

Delilah gives him a nod before setting her sleeping baby in his arms, picking up the crying babe. She turns her back unbuttoning her shirt and guides the baby to her breast. After some adjustment, the crying dies down into a whimper, and then into silence.

"He sucks quite hard" Delilah comments allowing the baby to drink. "How long you been starvin' him?"

Mr. Evans shrugs looking at the sleeping baby in his arms thinking..._Why couldn't I have the quiet one?_

"What's his name?" Delilah asks.

"Samuel" Mr. Evans answers. "What about your girl?"

"Mercedes."

* * *

_**Few Years Later...**_

"Del?" An adorable blonde haired, fair skinned boy asks. "Why do I call you Del!"

"Because Delilah is too long for a four year old to say" she answers back lovingly.

"Then why do I call Mercy, Mercy?"

"Because I don't like my name" Mercedes pouts folding her arms.

"I like your name" Sam says blushing slightly.

"I hate it...no one else has that name!" Mercedes whines cutely.

"I named you Mercedes because I thought it was pretty...you can't go changing now" Delilah says final. "Now Master Sam, you have your lessons to do and I need Mercy's help with the dishes."

"Yes ma'm" Mercedes answers obediently. "Bye Master Sam."

"Bye" Sam waves watching Mercedes leave the room with her mom.

Delilah and Mercedes walk into the kitchen with the rest of the help.

"Now Mercedes, I need you to be real careful with those plates...so dry them carefully, understood?"

"Yes ma'm" Mercedes replies quietly. "Mama?"

"Hm?"

"Yesterday, when we were playing..."

"Uh-huh"

"Sammy asked him why I have to call him Master Sam."

"And?"

"Well...why do I have too?"

Everyone in the kitchen stops working to hear Delilah's explanation. Delilah takes in a deep breath, frowning trying to find the answer.

"We work for the Evans family...therefore we call have to put a handle on their name...we call Master Evans, Master Evans and we call Master Sam, Master Sam...it shows respect?"

"Well then mama, how come when I play with Sam I can just call him Sam?"

"Now that you're old enough to ask questions, you can't call him that anymore. You have to call him Master Sam."

Mercedes frown's talking all this in. "So mama, does that mean Sammy has to call me Master Mercy?"

The entire kitchen erupts in laughter. "No baby, he just calls you Mercy."

"Oh" Mercedes says. "But why?"

Another woman in the kitchen groans before hitting Mercedes lightly with a dish towel. "That's just how things are! Get down from there are start snapping those peas."

Later that night, Delilah is cuddled close to the bare chested Mr. Evans in his master suit. Her head rests softly in the crook of his arm as she plays with his hand. They lie in bliss, thinking over the night they've just shared...Mr. Evans contemplates how his life couldn't be any more happier.

"What are you thinking?" She asks softly.

"How happy I am" he answers hugging her close. "Do you regret the life you have?"

"It's what I was given" Delilah replies turning to face her lover. "I'm thankful."

"So, why do you seem so-"

"Miserables?" She gives a weak laugh. "I was just thinking about Mercedes."

Mr. Evans kisses Delilah's shoulder. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, it's just..." She breaks off.

"Just what?"

She breathes heavily. "Maybe it was a mistake growing your son with her."

"Why?"

"Because Mercedes thinks that her and Sam are equal" Delilah pouts. "She shouldn't get those kinds of ideas...no good can come from them."

Delilah's hand touches the massive scar on her cheek; she shivers remembering exactly how she got it. The long gash is completely healed however there is emotional scarring that will never go away.

"How can you say no good can come from ideas?" He brings her closer and nuzzles her neck. "It's your ideas that I fell in love with."

"I was suicidal!" Delilah shrieks. "I thought it was better to die than to be separated from my baby. In a way, I was trying to kill myself-"

"I knew from the moment you called me a bastard, I wanted to keep you" Mr. Evans laughs remembering. "A young woman who had been through so much, who was still unafraid to be strong...your ideas is what I like about you most."

"But I never asked questions as to why things are the way they are...bottom line I knew I couldn't change them. And she's only four!"

Mr. Evans smiles even bigger. "You must teach her that these thoughts must be kept in secret...for her safety as well as ours."

Mr. Evans wasn't like the stereotypical slave owner. He treated his workers with as much dignity as the law and his plantation would allow. Families born on the plantation were never separated, or sold off to different families. Because he was wealthy, Mr. Dwight Evans was able to provide a substantial amount of food and quality housing. He treated his workers with as much kindness and respect as humanly possible, unlike the other plantation owners he knew that you get more flies with honey than vinegar. Dwight and Delilah's affair began a year or two after her arrival to Evan's Plantation; and after many shared nights together he vowed that he would never remarry...she would be considered to him, as a wife in every way except in name. It was only because of her protests that he didn't make her Head of the House, but a humble maid instead.

"How did this subject come up?" Mr. Evans asks.

Delilah sighs again. "Mercedes wanted to know why she couldn't call Master Sam by his first name."

"I see" Mr. Evans nods. "And was she satisfied when you explained?"

"No" Delilah says frustrated. "She wanted to know if people should call her Master Mercedes."

Mr. Evans laughs hard for the first time that night. "Just like her mother that girl."

"She's going to get in trouble, if she's not careful" Delilah says with her eyes starting to water.

"She's a child...of course she's going to have questions" Mr. Evans explains. "I'm not saying we should change her opinions...but we have to teach her the appropriate times to talk."

Delilah looks entirely flustered as Dwight gives her an encouraging smile. "There's no danger as of now...so stop worrying."

* * *

_**18 Years Later...Both Sam and Mercedes Are 22...**_

"C'mon Mercy"

Samuel Dwight Evans is a strapping young man with broad shoulders and a strong frame. He's wearing a dark blue button down shirt and riding pants that seem to just accentuate his attractive build. His sandy sun-kissed blonde hair swishes in front of his face, framing his emerald green eyes. His complexion is fair but his cheeks are rosy, and he's got an oversized mouth that he somehow manages to turn into a lopsided grin.

"I want to go in the outer fields."

"Nothing is stopping you Master Samuel" Mercedes smirks continuing to sweep the kitchen.

"It's not the same" Sam whines. "I want you to come with me."

"I've got so much work to do, Master Samuel."

"That's all?" Sam jokes before laying on his thick southern accent. "Well as future heir to the Evans' Plantation...I hear-by relieve you of all your duties today."

"Then I would just have to do it tomorrow" Mercedes says bending low to pick up the dustpan. "If everyone who worked here worked like you this plantation would get nothing done."

Mercedes eyes pop open wide in fear that she might've said something wrong...scratch that she knows she's said something wrong. In fact, her statement could easily earn her a good fashioned whipping...especially if someone else had heard her.

She ducks her head low and bows. "I'm so sorry Master Samuel...I swear I meant no disrespect!" She says quickly and fearful.

He looks at her long and hard before speaking. "I wish you didn't have to call me that."

Mercedes lets go of the breath she had been holding and continues with her work.

"Why can't it be like when we were kids?" Sam asks leaning up against a doorframe. "I was Sammy and you were Mercy. It was so simple then...no rules."

"You still have no rules Master Samuel" Mercedes chuckles but Sam gives her a confused look. "Sorry again Master Samuel."

He waves his hand indicating that she's missing the point he's trying to make. "No one's trying to force your hand Merce."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asks pretending not to have a clue. He gives her another look and she drops her head and smiles.

There's no need to play dumb...everyone in town knows how important the marriage of Sam Evans is. It could mean boosting the town into another agricultural revolution, or keeping everything the way it is now. Quinn Fabray of the Fabray Plantation is the prime suitor; her father owns the next largest plantation in all of South Carolina...the first being the Evans. Everyone is expecting Sam and Quinn to be married; it would serve as an advantageous marriage for everyone involved.

"Can you honestly see me marrying Quinn?" Sam asks seriously.

Mercedes sighs again. "I don't think that's my place to say."

"C'mon Merce, you know me better than anyone" Sam states. "Can you see me marrying her?"

"Why not?" Mercedes asks with a laugh. "She's beautiful...everyone expects you two to be married-"

"Even you?" Sam asks cutting her off. Mercedes can't answer honestly; she can't bring herself to admit her feelings...worst part is, neither can Sam. "What if I don't want to do what everyone expects?"

"Looks like we finally have something in common Master Samuel" Mercedes says getting the filled laundry basket from a corner of the kitchen. "We both don't have a choice...enjoy your ride Master Samuel."

* * *

_**A/N: so what do you guys think? let me know and thanks for reading :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

"Mercedes" Mr. Evans smiles. "Please show Miss Fabray to the parlor."

"Yes sir" Mercedes nods.

"I'll go and get Sam and find out what's keepin' him from such a lovely sight."

"Mr. Evans, you are far too kind" Quinn smiles removing her pale pink bonnet. Her long blonde curls bounce freely falling around her face. She's wearing a matching pink petticoat, making her waist seem extra tiny. And when she walks it's almost as if she glides across the floor. Quinn follows Mercedes into a parlor room where a grand piano is sitting comfortably next to a panel of windows.

"Pour me some lemonade" Quinn orders sitting at the piano. Mercedes goes to the pitcher sitting on a nearby table and pours a glass of lemonade bringing it to her. "Set it there."

Quinn says beginning to play a complicated little melody on the piano forte. Mercedes stands quietly in a corner hoping that Samuel will walk in at any moment to rescue her from Quinn. Ever since they were children, Quinn has always found something to tease Mercedes about. Whether it be her hair, or clothes or her coloring. Many nights Mercedes would cry herself to sleep over Quinn's words; she just hated being around her. The natural sunlight that falls on Quinn, makes her look stunning in the room. The way her dress cascades around her on the piano bench, or the way her complexion is a perfect peach just emphasizes how naturally beautiful she is. Mercedes lets out a quiet yawn, covering her mouth discretely however Quinn notices out the corner of her eye.

She stops playing. "Am I boring you?"

"Ma'm?"

"Am I boring you?"

"No ma'm" Mercedes replies sincere.

"Because if I am" Quinn begins. "You can just leave."

"Sorry ma'm I have to wait for Master Samuel."

"Yes...Master Samuel?" Quinn smiles returning to the keys. "How is my fiancé?"

Mercedes is quiet, choosing not to answer.

"Does he speak of me often?" Quinn asks intrigued. Mercedes is still quiet. "Well...speak up!"

Mercedes jumps startled at Quinn's tone.

"I only talk of you when I'm describing how beautiful you are" Sam struts in.

Mercedes breathes out a deeply, relaxing now that Sam's in the room. Quinn smiles brightly towards Sam as he comes to stand next to her by the piano. Mercedes eases out of the room leaving the two of them alone...both Sam and Quinn notice.

"She's a lot more compliant today?" Quinn observes smirking. "Is it because of me?"

"How are you Quinn" Sam asks changing the subject; resisting the urge to become annoyed with her question. "What brings you here today?"

"Well" Quinn says slow in her southern drawl. "Papa was just asking me over breakfast, if a certain handsome Evans boy asked for my hand..."

Quinn trails off wistfully as Sam lets out a sigh.

"And we were wondering; when were you plannin' on doin' that?"

Sam gives a hearty chuckle. "There's no beatin' around the bush with you Fabray's...is there?"

"Not when we see somethin' we want" Quinn says flirtatiously.

Sam smiles looking in an opposite direction. If Mercedes had still been in the room, their eyes would have locked gazes and shared some personal joke before allowing him to return to the present conversation.

"I'm growing impatient Sam" Quinn says with an intense look. "When do you think you'll be ready?"

Sam purses his lips from smiling any bigger...he can't believe how bold she's being.

"You're honestly ready to get married now?" Sam asks. "We're too young-"

"Age is just a number."

"You don't love me Quinn" Sam says honestly.

Quinn doesn't pause but continues. "Love is sure to come later. The point is, I'm ready to be married to you...all I need is for you to ask..."

She trails off again wistfully. Sam rolls his eyes giving her a half-smile.

"Well I'm not asking you today, so you can just go home" Sam chuckles stretching before walking out of the room.

Sam goes straight to the kitchen where he knows he is sure to find Mercedes. She's at a table folding dinner napkins with her mom. Sam watches her from behind a corner admiring her secretly. The way she keeps her dark hair in two long braids that rest on her broad shoulders. Her white button down blouse tucked into her long brown skirt. The way she keeps her sleeves rolled up for the work ahead, and how relaxed she is just folding napkins. Her skin coloring is what Sam likes most; she has such a warm brown tone unlike his pale one. When he walks into the kitchen, the entire staff freezes except for Mercedes. She welcomes him in with a bright smile.

"Can Mercedes come with me for a bit?" Sam asks Delilah.

"I don't know, we've got a lot of work to do-"

"Only for a bit, we won't go far...just to the parlor?"

"Oh mamma let me go, I have to clean up in there anyway-"

"I'll help!" Sam exclaims startling everyone. Everything goes dead silent, Sam has never been one to volunteer for anything. Mercedes eats a laugh.

"Alright, just make sure you come back here-"

"We will!" Sam says grabbing Mercedes hand forcing her to come with him. "Thanks Del!"

Even though the parlor is a few rooms away, it still provides a small place to talk in private. Sam and Mercedes used to play in here all the time when they were little. They would hide under the piano and listen to the conversations of the house.

"I think you owe me an apology" Sam says looking suspiciously at Mercedes.

"Alright, I'm sorry Master Evans-"

"Its not sincere" Sam says cutting her off. "You know exactly what you did and you're not sorry" he smiles.

Mercedes covers her mouth to hide a laugh. "But I am." She begins setting up the lemonade tray back to how it was.

"No you're not" he says sitting at the piano. "How many times must I tell you, that under no circumstances are you allowed to leave me in the same room with her!"

Mercedes tries her best to eat another laugh.

"I have work to do" Mercedes giggles with her back turned to Sam. "I can't take you with me Master Samuel"

Even though her back is facing him, he gives her the most loving and intense stare he has. _"Sometimes I wish you would"_ he thinks.

"Besides" Mercedes begins. "It's good for you two to spend time together-"

"Who's side are you on Merce?" Sam groans. "Ever since she found out what the word marriage meant she's been trying to sink her claws into me for the kill."

Mercedes can't help but laugh out loud, and it's a clear and ringing tone. This makes Sam smile even bigger.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing" Mercedes laughs again trying to control herself. "I'm just afraid at this rate she'll never get what she wants."

"You should've seen her today Merce! This is the boldest she's ever been!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad Master Samuel" Mercedes says beginning to adjust the furniture.

"She did everything but propose" Sam says exaggerated.

"So what do you plan on doin' Master Sam?" Mercedes asks. "Staying a bachelor for the rest of your life? Quinn's a good woman" Mercedes winces on the last part. "She'll make you happy."

"I'm already happy" Sam answers.

Every now and then Sam has been known to give tiny insights into his feelings. His voice changes to a tone of absolute sincerity. It's like he's saying more, than what he's actually saying. Mercedes also knows the look he's giving her, one of immense intensity...therefore she refuses to look at him. She picks up a duster and begins dusting the area.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asks.

"Go ahead, Master Samuel."

The question is on the tip of his tongue but he can't bring himself to speak the words.

"Never-mind" he says.

With her back turned towards him she rolls her eyes frustrated. This always happens...they both are teetering on an emotional cliff; but why admit their feelings. Both are unsure of how the other will react; not to mention nothing can ever come of them.

Mercedes finishes the dusting before taking the lemonade tray away back to the kitchen; Sam follows silently.

"Del, what's all this for?" Sam asks noticing how everyone is preparing for a big event.

"Your father's dinner party" She answers hustling about. "Mercedes I'm gonna need you and May to set the dinning table."

Mercedes nods going over to the sink to wash her hands, drying them quickly before leaving the Kitchen. Sam follows her out again. Mercedes is too focused to getting to the dinning room she barely notices Sam walking with her.

"Master Samuel, why are you following me?" Mercedes asks whipping out a scarf tying her hair back.

Sam shrugs running down the hallway into the dinning room. "I'm not!"

Mercedes hides a smile and continues to walk down the path. The Evans Dinning Room is a room that's only used for extremely special occasions, like a lavish dinner party or sometimes even a town meeting. Mercedes begins by going to the great China cabinet where all of the porcelain dishes are kept. Pristine white plates with modern accents are stacked neatly and Mercedes takes them out one by one. The place setting must be around thirty, and as careful as possible Mercedes sets each piece down in it's proper place.

"At this rate we'll be here all day" Sam groans subconsciously taking a dinner plate and putting it in the right setting.

"You can always leave, Master Samuel" Mercedes smiles continuing to work...barely noticing that he's helping.

"And leave you by yourself?"

"May's coming" Mercedes adds setting another plate down.

"When?"

"Soon."

"I hope so, cause I'm not staying here all day."

Mercedes and Sam continue to work quietly, although each of them continues to sneak glances at each other. With each round they make the table is becoming more and more elaborate. The silverware and glassware is already on the table, now they are working on the decorative napkins and how to place them. Mercedes looks at Sam unsure of why he's even here; out of all the things he could be doing he's here helping her set a table. When Sam steals his glance at Mercedes, she forgets to look away. For a moment the two lock eyes.

"Am I doin' somethin' wrong?" Sam asks worried.

Mercedes shakes her head and continues making the table look nice.

"OH!" May walks in dramatically, as Sam looks at her with wonder. "I'm so sorry Merce, but I just got carried away!" May spins around happily before noticing that Sam is in the room. "My apologies Master Samuel...I had no idea you was standing right there!"

"Where exactly were you?" Sam asks sounding a little like his father.

May is starting to become scared but that doesn't slow down her talking. "Well you see, I was doin' some other chores but completely lost track of the time and when then I realized that I had to be getting back to help Mercedes with the table but then-"

"Getting back?" Sam asks suspicious.

"My apologies again Master Samuel...it will not happen again" May rushes out.

"Thank you for your help Master Samuel" Mercedes smiles. "We can finish it from here."

May's mouth drops but quickly closes it when Sam gives her another look. Sam nods completely annoyed with May, wishing that she would've just stayed away. He was perfectly content with setting a table with Mercedes for forever. He leaves the room but chooses to hide behind in a corner closet so he can listen to the two girls talk. May rushes to the dinning room sliding doors and closes them quickly.

"Now are you gonna tell me what happened?" Mercedes says anxious.

"Alright, so we was lyin' real close in the outer fields-

"Oh May you didn't" Mercedes frowns in horror.

"Of course not!" May hits Mercedes. "We was just talking and laughing. And then he surprises me by taking my hand and giving it a firm squeeze..." May says taking her own hand and holding it close, closing her eyes.

"What for?" Mercedes face frowns even more and Sam has to eat a laugh.

May's eyes pop open. "Because it's wonderful! Don't you let Heck hold your hand?"

Now Sam's the one who's frowning. Who's Heck? And why does he even have a chance of holding Mercedes hand? Sam even breathes quiet, afraid that he'll miss a word.

"Of course I don't let Heck hold my hand" Mercedes says offended. "That leads to ideas."

"Do you not like Heck?"

Mercedes shrugs. "How am I even supposed to know what I like?"

"How can you not?" May cackles. "He's strong and big...not to mention he's got a kind and quiet soul."

"You have Abe remember" Mercedes smiles.

"Yes I do" May says proudly. "But if I didn't I'd be tryin' to get Heck!"

Sam is completely confused...he's not at all sure how he should feel. For one thing, he's jealous. Someone else is noticing her the way he does? Sam knows that the right thing to do would be to let her go, nothing can come from his feelings anyway...but he can't bring himself to do it. He wants Mercedes for himself.

"So is there someone else?"

Sam stops breathing eager to hear her answer. He doesn't have to, May's reaction gives it away.

"Mercedes, you tell me right now who it is!"

"Why?" She laughs. "So the whole plantation can know?"

"Well I'll be damned" May says putting a hand to her forehead. "It's about time."

"What does that mean?" Mercedes laughs again.

"You're always alone, always by yourself singing or working except for when..." May goes silent.

Even though Sam can't see it, Mercedes gives a pleading look not to say any more.

"Oh Mercy-"

"Stop it May" Mercedes snaps.

"You can't like him-"

"I don't!"

"He's the Master's son. Is that why he was helpin' here today? You're together?"

"No!" Mercedes shrieks. "I don't like him."

"You're lying."

"I'm not...he's not from 'round here. He lives on the Fabray Plantation."

"How did you meet someone on the Fabray Plantation."

"Girls?!"

"Ma'm?" They both answer as Flora the main cook walks in. "Heck got hurt, can one of you go and see 'bout him?"

"I can't, the sight of blood makes me sick" May says pretending to work on the table.

Mercedes agrees to go, leaving Sam stuck in the closet until May finishes the dinning room.

When Mercedes get's to Heck's cabin she finds him resting in a bed where his hand is draped carefully in a sling. He's sleeping, giving Mercedes the opportunity to check him out closer. Heck is a nice looking man with a smooth chestnut coloring; his lips are even and full and he's got a broad nose shape. His body has muscles that seem to just ripple his clothing, but his face is round and young. Mercedes stumbles into a nearby chair causing it to scrape across the wooden floor. Heck's eyes flutter awake and when his eyes focus, and realizes that Mercedes is in the room.

"That you Merce?" He asks unsure.

"Yes I'm here" she answers. "How're you feelin'?"

His lips part giving her a wide smile. "Lot better now you're here."

Mercedes smiles a little moving the chair to sit next to him. "Your ma sent me to check on you."

"That's real sweet of her...to send somethin' so pretty to check on me" Heck says allowing his eyes to warm.

Mercedes shifts uncomfortable; not because she's offended but because she's not used to this level of honesty.

"I'm sorry if I'm makin' you fidget" Heck says quietly. "Sometimes I can't help myself."

Mercedes looks at him strangely and then sighs. "I just don't want you gettin' the wrong idea."

"About what Miss Mercedes?"

"About us Heck" she answers with a deep breath.

Heck twists his mouth. "You're the one who has wrong ideas."

Mercedes eyes spread as she begins to laugh. "How so?"

"You're good woman...you should've been attached to somebody by now-"

"Why?" She cuts him off.

"It's only right" Heck says quick. "Good woman, good man, good life."

"It's not that simple" Mercedes sighs. "What's so good about this life?"

"It's the only one we got" Heck shrugs before grabbing her hand with his good arm. "And I believe makin' the most of it."

Mercedes allows him to hold her hand...the first and only time ever. Heck has tried to hold her hand before but she usually moves away or pulls it out of his grasp so he can't. But this time...she lets him. She's waiting for that wonderful feeling May, and other girls her age constantly talk about but for her, it's never come.

"You need some rest" Mercedes says getting up to leave.

"Sing to me?" Heck asks as she gives him a look. "Please?" He smiles swinging their interlocked hands back and forth. "One little song."

Mercedes sits back down on the chair and begins singing a made up melody she's been singing for weeks. It has no words yet, but the song seems like a bittersweet lullaby and after a few rounds it puts Heck to sleep.

On the other side of the cabin, Sam is furiously jealous.


	4. Chapter 3

"Are you all done sir?" Mercedes says politely to Sam who's clearly finished with his plate.

Sam glares at her hard. "No, I am not done...I'll let you know when I'm finished."

Mercedes nods taken aback before stepping as far away from the dinner table as possible. The small dining room (not to be confused with the lavish dining room: this one is used more regularly just for Sam and his dad) can be managed by one experienced staff member. Delilah used to be responsible for serving Mr. Evans and his son but as soon as Mercedes became old enough to handle it, she took over. Mr. Evans looks at his son curiously; he's never heard Sam speak to Mercedes in such a way and he knows it's not like him. Mercedes stands in a corner trying to get Sam's attention with her eyes, but he ignores her scraping his fork on the empty plate.

"So, did you and Miss Fabray get a chance to talk?"

Sam gives his father a scowl before answering. "About what?"

"About what" Mr. Evans chuckles towards Mercedes and she winces. "C'mon son don't be shy! Am I hearing wedding bells-"

"If you're getting a ringing in your ears, we better call Doc Johnson so he can take a look."

Mr. Evans laughs heartily as Sam continues to glower. "You two must have decided on something" he hedges trying to get some information.

Sam clangs his fork on his plate hard. "Can we please change the subject?"

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?" Mr. Evans shouts. "This is the worst mood I've ever seen you in!"

Sam doesn't answer but grumbles in his seat pushing your plate away. "I'm done now-"

"Now boy I've had just about enough of your tone-"

"It's alright Mr. Evans" Mercedes says clearing away both their plates.

Mr. Evans doesn't look pleased as Sam continues to grumble to himself. "Thank you Mercedes. Dinner was lovely."

"I'll be sure to tell Flora" Mercedes smiles to Mr. Evans.

"Yeah you do that" Sam says sarcastically.

Mercedes gives him a look. "I will. Goodnight Master Samuel."

Sam's mouth twists in annoyance and as soon as she's out of the room he speaks freely.

"Do you believe her!"

"Her? She's fine! You're the one with a twig in your pants" Mr. Evans says looking amazed at his son. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on!" Sam bellows getting up from the table, storming out of the room.

That entire night Sam lies awake thinking about Mercedes...and the more he thinks about it the more upset he becomes. It's either extremely late or extremely early, but everything is pitch black. Sam is teetering on a crazy idea...one that is most likely going to end in disaster, but he doesn't care. He knows it's ridiculous; he's fully aware of how childish he's being but that's not going to stop him. This is the only way to get her attention...to even out the score between him and Heck.

"You want me to what?" Mercedes yawns rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Sam went to her cabin on the plantation and ordered for her to come out and come with him back to the house. He led her upstairs to his room and had her sit down next to the bed as he laid down on it.

"Sing. People say you can, and I want you to sing to me."

Mercedes looks at him lifeless, completely exhausted from the day's work. "Master Samuel, this is no time for jokes."

"I'm entirely serious. I want you to sing to me-"

"Master Sam, I'm tired...it's too early to be singing, I don't even have a voice-"

"But you'll sing and find your voice for Heck but not for me?"

This wakes Mercedes up a little. How does he know about Heck?

"Just like I thought" Sam pouts. "If you don't have a song, you may go" he says dismissing her with a wave.

Now Mercedes is the one with the scowl, and that's exactly how she begins singing. The song isn't pleasant to hear, but raspy and ugly...not at all like the lullaby she cooed to Heck.

"If that's all Master Samuel" Mercedes says getting up from the seat. "Goodnight."

Mercedes leaves a stunned Sam laying across his bed. It isn't until she's almost down the staircase she hears Sam's laughter loud and clear. That makes her even more upset. The entire time it takes her to get back to her cabin she goes off in a rant entirely in French. Now she's the one lying awake thinking about Sam. He's never been this awful to her, and she can't for the life of her figure out why he's being so mean. And how did he find out about Heck? Why should he care anyway? He has no right too, they've done nothing wrong.

* * *

The next day the entire plantation is busy preparing for Mr. Evans dinner party. Mercedes is working hard in the kitchen right next to her mother trying to make sure everything is perfect for the event. Sam doesn't have a hope of seeing her today, they both are occupied with other things. The only interaction the two have had all day is the brief moment in the afternoon. Mercedes had only planned to leave Sam's freshly pressed suit in his closet, but when he came in fresh from his afternoon ride she was forced to speak.

"Good day Master Samuel" Mercedes says cold walking out of the room.

Sam continues to smile watching her walk down a long hallway before disappearing down the steps of the house. Sam begins to put on the suit that Mercedes brought to him when his dad knocks on the door.

"'Bout ready son?"

"Almost" Sam says pulling on his pants, tucking in his shirt.

"Good, cause the guests should be arriving soon."

Fully dressed a few minutes later, Sam and his father are standing by the door of the estate waiting to greet their guests. The weather has just hit dusk as the first carriages start pulling in front of the house. Among the first guests to arrive, the Fabrays are right at the front. Mr. Fabray is a rather short stoutly man with ginger red hair and full beard; his wife on the other hand is a raving beauty. Tall, slender, and blonde, with the coloring of a cherry blossom.

"Dwight!"

"Peter"

Mr. Evans and Mr. Fabray exchange a quick hug before Mr. Evans greets Mrs. Fabray.

"Margret"

"Dwight" she smiles effortlessly. "It's always good to see you."

Mr. Evans smiles before being interrupted by Mr. Fabray's welcome to Sam.

"Sam ma' boy!" Mr. Fabray catches Sam completely off guard in a tight bear hug. "How've you been? Haven't been by in a long time?"

"It's good to see you to sir-"

"Sir?" He answers with a hearty laugh. "Come now boy we're practically family!"

Sam gives a nervous laugh as Mr. Fabray lets him go. "Good evening Mrs. Fabray."

"Good evening" she smiles easily as well. "My, my Sam, don't you look handsome."

"Thank you ma'm."

"Don't forget about lil' ol' me" Quinn's says as she's coming up the steps of the house.

She's wearing this beautiful emerald green layered gown fit for a southern bell. It's trimmed in black and has an intricate lace detail; it's off the shoulder and exposes just the right amount of skin to remain tasteful, but make a man weak with desire. Her usually free golden hair is in a high updo that elongates her neck, extending her overall frame. When she reaches Sam she peers up to him using the full effect of her pea-green eyes. Sam swallows hard before offering his arm to escort her to the living room, she takes it gracefully and he tucks her in close.

"You haven't said one word to me yet Sam Evans" Quinn says as he guides her down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little speechless" Sam admits ruffling his hair a bit.

"That's fine I suppose" Quinn nods smirking. "The night is still young."

While other guests arrive to the party, Mercedes are still preparing for the meal. The kitchen is bustling with workers carrying different food trays or fixing their special working outfits in order to serve the guests.

"May, you start taking this first course up and settin' it on the table."

"Yes ma'm" May answers tugging on Mercedes' arm for help.

The two girls carry the large soup pot to the dining room which is completely empty. They begin ladling out the soup into the bowls before going back to the kitchen to wait for orders to serve the next course.

"I thought this was a party?" May asks sitting on a nearby bench.

"It is" Mercedes answers sitting beside her.

"Then where's the music! The dancing! The laughter!" May says dramatically and unimpressed. "So far the only exciting thing is the meal?"

Mercedes and May laugh along with everybody else. The next course is being served and thirty maid-servants are paired up with their trays preparing to deliver the next dish. Is it by coincidence that Mercedes just happens to be paired with Sam? I think not; hours earlier he set up with the kitchen staff that she would be the one to serve him...anything to give her an excuse to be close to him. When Mercedes realizes who she must serve, she resists the urge to roll her eyes and replace her look of annoyance with a polite smile. She sets the dish in front of him, and she's so close that she can smell the intoxicating cologne he's chosen to wear. She concentrates heavily on not spilling the dish or it's nearby contents when it's time to take away the empty dish...the last thing she needs to do is make a mess embarrassing herself. She follows the rest of the staff out smoothly, breathing out all nerves.

Thank God for her the party moves quickly. Dinner goes smoothly with nothing but a series of compliments for Mr. Evans, who is having an excellent time...however for Sam the night couldn't go any slower. They are all sitting around in the parlor room huddled in their mixed conversations. Right now Sam's sitting in his father's arm chair, hoping that this night will soon be over. Quinn sits very close rambling about something. Every now and then Sam tunes in...

"So, Papa and I were thinking about something perhaps in the spring?"

"Hmm?" Sam says being pulled into a different train of thought by Quinn. "Excuse me what did you say?"

"A spring wedding?" Quinn clarifies. "It'll give you ample time to work up the nerve to propose and-"

"Quinn, that's not possible" Sam whispers to her. "I haven't asked you yet-"

Quinn groans frustrated before grabbing his hand making him follow her out of the room. "Excuse us" she smiles like a perfect hostess. "Now Sam, what's the point in us waitin'? You know I'm gonna get my way eventually."

Sam lets out a laugh...he's so mad he feels like he could pull out his hair. "Quinn...I'm not ready-"

"And I'm perfectly fine with a long engagement" Quinn smiles unchanging. "No matter how long it takes?"

Sam squints his eyes. "No matter how long."_  
_

Quinn smiles even bigger. "I'm a woman Sam, we're taught to wait."

"What about secrets?" Sam asks trying to push his luck.

Quinn's face drops a little. "I'm not to fond of secrets..."

Sam uses the full effect of his pouty lips and emerald eyes to create the most pitiful expression he can come up with.

"Oh...alright...fine!" Quinn breaks defeated. "It'll be our little secret!"

Sam kisses her forehead and she smiles even bigger at him before walking back into the parlor. He let's out an exhausted breath; he's finally gotten what he's always wanted...a break from Quinn Fabray. A tiny sniffle makes him turn around to see a red eyed Mercedes hiding in a corner. She gives him a weak and somewhat watery smile continuing to wipe her eyes.

"Congratulations" she smiles wider.

Sam starts to get this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Mercedes I-"

"Don't worry Master Samuel, I can keep a secret too."

Mercedes walks away from Sam and her hiding spot returning to the kitchen. The entire way back she's trying to stop her eyes from leaking but they won't stop. She rips a piece of her apron and dabs her eyes quickly, but the more she tries to stop crying the more her eyes seem to water. With each step back to the kitchen she's becoming more flustered and frustrated with herself...why? Because she saw this coming and she still wasn't prepared. Sam and Quinn were going to be together, and there was nothing anyone could do...especially her. But part of her still hoped that Sam wouldn't surrender so easily. How many times a day did Sam make fun of Quinn or talk about how persistent she was. He was always comparing her to a spider, trying to capture him in her web like a fly...and now they were having a secret engagement? Mercedes wasn't expecting anything...she was too smart for that...however she hopped that Sam wouldn't be caught by Quinn. He deserved someone nice and sweet...someone who would take care of him and look out for him...someone who would be a lot easier to serve. Unlike Quinn, who Mercedes was absolutely positive that she would make her life miserable...forever tormented by Quinn's taunts? Mercedes shakes her head no, deciding that she would rather leave the plantation if it meant an escape from being Quinn's plaything. Maybe she could work in the fields? Quinn hates everything having to do with real hard labor...but Mercedes doesn't know anything about crops...but she could learn. Maybe Heck could teach her?

"What are you in deep thought about?!" Flora says as Mercedes is leaning in the doorframe. "Doesn't matter" she laughs. "Dinner's over, so now we just have to wait for the cleanup."

Mercedes nods mechanically deciding to take a small nap until the party is over...crying always makes her a little sleepy.

Meanwhile, Sam is feeling like the worst human being on the planet. He's physically dancing with Mrs. Fabray, but his mind is racing in circles about Mercedes.

"Something wrong Sam?" Mrs. Fabray asks sincere.

Sam snaps out of his train of thought.

"Thinkin' about my Quinn?" She asks raising her eyebrows as Sam winces. "You know I reckon that's a good start to work up the nerve?"

Sam just nods continuing to waltz in the room.

"If you don't mind me askin' Sam-"

"Quinn's been sitting still for far too long" Sam says cutting her off so she can't pry.

"You are absolutely right" Mrs. Fabray smiles dumbly as Sam guides her to her seat.

Sam smiles to her giving her back to her husband before walking to Quinn. He extends her arm and she smiles taking it as he leads her to the dance floor.

"You know Sam-"

"Shut-up" Sam says quick and annoyed through a tight smile. "No talking."

Quinn gives him a look of confusion but allows him to hold her close and spin the two around. Sam legit wants to hear nothing...he's too busy thinking. Thinking of a way out of his more than likely doomed marriage...he's bought himself some time as long as Quinn keeps their secret, but mostly he's thinking of a way to explain to Mercedes. But what is there to explain? Sam is...is...stuck. Royally stuck and there's nothing he can do. And even though he knows this...he feels like he owes Mercedes something...he owes her the truth. He closes his eyes and internally groans at what the truth involves. How's his soul inflates with joy whenever she laughs because of something he's said or done. Or whenever they're together everything feels right, like nothing should change. How he's admired her secretly for years, or how he's dreamed of holding her close to him even for a few moments. Or how it angers him to think that someone else has been looking at her as something more than just a friend. Sam's possessive, not because he technically "owns" her but because emotionally he feels like she's his alone. He wants her desperately, however she wants him to be the one to give herself to him; he would never want to take her. And any special or extra attention she gives to someone else just emphasizes the fact that he's not supposed to have her, or want her. That his feelings about her are wrong, and that the right thing to do would be to keep silent and marry Quinn...

"The music's stopped" Quinn says quietly.

Sam stops moving causing the two of them to stop dancing. "Thank you Quinn."

Quinn gives him a knowing nod; knowing that every now and then sometimes a man needs time to think, to sort things out. By obeying his request to remain quiet, she just proved that she understands a man's needs and therefore is ready to be his wife. She curtsey's and walks back to her parents. The party is starting to die and the guests are returning home. Sam and Mr. Evans are by the door wishing their guests a good night.

"Thank you for a wonderful time" Quinn says bowing to Mr. Evans.

"The pleasure was mine Quinn" Mr. Evans replies with a smile.

"Goodnight Sam" Quinn says reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Very sincere and heartfelt Sam wishes her a "Goodnight."

The Fabray's are the last guests to leave and the house is empty except for the house-staff and the Evans.

"Another successful event" Mr. Evans sighs tiredly before clapping his hands together. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm gonna see if Flora has any leftovers of that beef stew we had tonight!"

"Okay" Sam smiles weakly seeing his dad head towards the kitchen.

Sam decides to go to the piano room to clear his head some more and work up his nerve while Mercedes is busy clearing the lavish dining room table. She takes a stack of dirty plates and plops them on the counter not caring if she breaks one or not.

"Careful child!" Flora snaps at her.

"Sorry Flora" Mercedes says apologetically but still upset as she's going back upstairs to get more dirty dishes. She accidentally bumps into Mr. Evans who's trying to enter into the busy kitchen. "I'm so sorry Mr. Evans, I didn't see you-"

Mr. Evans places his hands on both sides of her arms to steady her. "It's alright Mercedes, no harm done." Mr. Evans peers into Mercedes eyes seeing that they are still red from her crying. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Mr. Evans" Mercedes says stepping away from him bumping into a wall. "If you'll excuse me, I must be gettin' back to work."

She bustles back into the dinning room to help clear the tables with the rest of the staff. Hours later the house and all its contents are back to normal. The rooms have been cleaned, the dinnerware washed and stacked and the furniture put back in it's proper place.

"Did you hear Mercy?" May squeals in delight. "Mr. Evans says because we did such a good job, we get tomorrow off!"

Mercedes smiles. "That's real nice."

"Nice?!" May says exaggerated. "Everybody's celebratin'...they're havin' a dance tonight in the cabins to celebrate! And we get to sleep in so you know it'll go on all night! Come on!"

May tugs on Mercedes arm but Mercedes doesn't budge. "I'm just gonna stay here and-"

"Oh Mercy you can't" May whines. "You never go to the dances, and they're always so much fun! Besides the entire house is going! Everybody's gonna be there-"

"Another time" Mercedes sighs cutting her off. She gives May a smile, who's pouting and pleading like no tomorrow. Mercedes rolls her eyes and laughs. "Stop it May! I'll go to the next one."

"But I want you to go to this one" May says honestly.

Seeing that it's no use May gives in and hugs Mercedes before leaving for the cabins.

"How long you plannin' on staying here?" Delilah asks preparing to leave for the cabins as well.

"Just until I put these back in the china cabinet...maybe turn down the lights in the house" Mercedes says taking a few plates in her hand.

Delilah looks at her daughter a long time seeing an underlying problem. She doesn't have to ask, she already knows...which is why she doesn't say anything except for "Don't stay here too late."

Mercedes nods watching her mother leave the kitchen through the backyard entrance. She turns with the plates and walks carefully to dining room so she doesn't drop anything. The entire house is quiet, especially with everyone being gone. The only noise is Sam playing the piano in the parlor. Mercedes silently curses herself...she knows the routine. This is Sam's way of calling to her; late some nights after her chores in the house Sam would wait up for Mercedes to finish. He would play whatever he felt like eventually working to her favorite work to listen too, until she came to him and they would talk; about anything. She would listen to him play beautiful melodies that seemed to just pour out of the piano, and sometimes he would teach her little tunes that she eventually learned to plunk out. Sam knew that she would have to come in their eventually; it was her job to shut off the lights. And even when it wasn't, Sam was childish enough to play her favorite melody in rounds until she met him. Once when they were teenagers, Mercedes had gotten upset with Sam for something small but vowed to never speak to him again. So Sam went to the piano and played her melody non-stop until the entire house begged her to reconcile...he was that immature.

"Even though I have to come, I'll take my time" Mercedes grumbles to herself determined to go as slow as possible.

She inspected each dish that had to be placed in the cabinet, so carefully she felt it starting to become ridiculous. Her rebellious side was starting to come through as she walked as she processed down the hallway back to the kitchen. She'd take a step and wait for however long she felt necessary and then take another and do the same thing. After a few more of these extremely slow paces, she thought she would've heard Sam become impatient through his playing...but the notes were just as smooth and calm as ever. When it was time to extinguish the lamps she took her time in that as well. She went to every other room in the large house before being forced to go to the parlor where the music flows continuously. She takes a deep breath before entering the room, and it doesn't surprise her when he stops playing.

"Are you done with the light Master Samuel?"

Her back is turned to him while she straightens up the pillows on the chairs.

"Master Samuel? Mercedes asks again. "The light?"

Sam refuses to answer until she makes eye contact. Mercedes knows this, so for the first time in her life she sets the extinguisher on the piano and prepares to leave the room.

"Stay" Sam commands using his full voice; Mercedes freezes in place. She hears him slide out from the piano bench and watches him close the sliding parlor doors ensuring her entrapment and their privacy. He puts both hands behind his back and stands in front of her; her eyes still don't meet his.

"Now Mercedes" Sam begins, and she twists her mouth at him referring to her name; he knows she doesn't like it. "I'm going to do something, that I've never done before."

She breathes in and out evenly waiting for him to continue.

"I want you to tell me the exactly how you are feeling right now."

Mercedes looks at him for the first time, judging his reaction and his request.

Sam can see that she doesn't believe him. "I mean it...I want you to tell me how you feel. No censoring, no consequences, you can yell and scream and throw a tantrum if you want too" Sam chuckles on the last part.

He knows he's releasing a tiger from a cage, Mercedes is known to have quite a little temper.

"No consequences?" She asks.

"Well, there are always consequences...but I promise no punishment" Sam says stepping away from her to sit down in a chair.

He crosses his legs knowing she's about to begin in any moment...

"Well Master Samuel, I think you are by far the biggest and the most nerve-wracking person in this entire world. The way you prance about this land like it's your God given birthright is absolutely disgusting! I hate the fact that everything has been brought to you on a polished silver platter! Like for once I wish you could polish it yourself to see how much work and effort goes into something you just toss to the side! Like dinner tonight night! Do you realize how much hard work goes into making that party so grand and wonderful? Not once do you ever say thank you! And for what!" Mercedes shrieks. "So you can spin that devil of a woman around in a circle, just talking about how high and mighty you all think you are!"

"I take it you mean Quinn?" Sam says trying his best not to laugh...although it's with great difficulty. He had no idea Mercedes was this opinionated.

"YES! QUINN!" Mercedes laughs darkly. "The most awful person in town! Just because her Pa happens to own the next largest plantation she sneers up her face to everything! You know? I honestly can't see how anyone is even attracted to that snake! The way she slithers about tryin' to trap you and you just let her! After the countless insults we've made about her! The number of times we've laughed behind her back." Mercedes says pacing back and forth mocking Sam's tone. "Oh Merce! C'mon Merce! You can't leave! You have to stay! She's got claws that can kill!"

Sam is laughing and he's finding it hard to stop.

"Ms. Santanna Lopez would make a far better wife than Ms. Quinn. At least if she orders me around it's with a kind tone, and it sounds quite pretty!"

"She only speaks spanish" Sam laughs again. "Don't you think I should marry someone who I can at least talk too?"

"All I know is I'd rather see you married to a rock than attached to her!" Mercedes yells taking advantage of the opportunity.

Sam comes down from his laughing high to see Mercedes glaring at him with both hands on her hips. He's giving her the intense stare again, but she refuses to back down from her scowl. Sam smiles bigger and get's up to walk to her.

"I had no idea you were this jealous" he smiles and Mercedes begins making faces like she's going to gag.

"Now ai'nt nobody said I was jealous" Mercedes says still glaring. "I was just sayin' that-"

"You were jealous" Sam finishes stepping even closer. Mercedes stands her ground refusing to admit anything.

"How can I be jealous of something that has nothing to do with me-"

"Come now Mercedes, I know the feeling well enough to recognize it."

"Well Ms. Fabray is gorgeous...plenty of men are sure to stare."

"I'm not talking about Quinn." Sam says trying to get closer but Mercedes moves away. "I mean you."


	5. Chapter 4

Mercedes is confused. She's frowning at Sam who is staring down at her with these eyes...he's never looked at her this way before, at least without her knowing it.

"I'm sorry, Master Samuel. I don't think I heard you-"

"Then I'll say it again" Sam says confidently. "I become jealous of you."

"Why? When? How?" Mercedes asks in a rush. "I've done nothing for you to be jealous of-"

"Mercedes" Sam says grabbing both sides of her body. "You don't have to do anything, in order for me to be jealous."

Mercedes eyes roll dramatically. "Master Samuel you are makin' no sense-"

Sam can't bring himself to admit it yet, so he just pulls her even closer into him and allows his hold to explain everything. His arms wind around her back and torso, squeezing her tightly as he takes the moment to appreciate her. Her clean scent, is a welcomed and nice difference from Quinn's strong perfume. The feel of Mercedes warm body is soft and comforting; his shoulders flex around her frame cradling her close. Mercedes is completely frozen as she allows Sam to hold her. She's overwhelmed with so many feelings, but she can't stop her body from melting into Sam's form…it feels so good. Mercedes feels Sam's head rest on top of her's until she feels him pull back. He lifts her chin to face him and everything in her core is silently begging him to stop; it would be harder to forget how wonderful this all feels if he were to kiss her. Mercedes is completely frozen...every last function has left her body except for the ability to breathe. She's starring at him wide-eyed and her body language is completely rigid. This silence continues for what seems like forever until Sam can't take it anymore.

"Say somethin'" he begs.

Mercedes opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. She looks at him completely amazed...how can this really be happening? She bites her lip hard trying to wake up from what she isn't sure is a nightmare or fantasy. Sam looks at her face seeing the gears turning in her head...her mind is clearly racing with his confession.

"I need to go" Mercedes says monotone.

Sam's eyes bug out. "Now? You need to leave right this second?"

She nods as if she's in some sort of trance. He lets her go stepping away from her as she calmly walks out of the room. As soon as she's out she runs out of the nearest exit straight for the cabins. Her mind is racing with each stride she must've been joking…This really wasn't happening. Their had to be a logical reason as to why he was acting like this. Mercedes jumps up and down kicking the ground some more entirely frustrated. Some of the elderly people are looking at her like she's lost her mind; she straightens herself, nods and continues back to her cabin. When she get's there she kicks the door before opening it and walking in…the little place is empty so she takes full advantage of kicking and beating her pillow and bed post.

_"He must've been drunk…we did serve him wine with his dinner"_ she thinks to herself.

If Mercedes is upset about anything, it's the mere fact that Sam has given her hope. Maybe they can't be together in the way she always dreamed…but maybe there was another way? This was the first time she's ever allowed him to get that close...he held her tightly in his arms and-

"No" Mercedes hisses in the empty cabin.

She's right! Sam is practically engaged to Quinn.

While Mercedes is pacing back and forth in her cabin, Sam is pacing in his room. He has no idea how this night was supposed to go...he's not even sure if it went according to the dream he had about confessing to her. He waits a little for the answer to come to him...no, this is not at all what he expected. He sits on his bed completely frustrated , running his fingers through his hair.

"What did you expect her to do?" He groans falling back on his bed.

Sam replays Mercedes reaction in his head...she looked absolutely terrified. But why?! I told her how I felt, shouldn't that change everything?! Did he misread her? Did she not see him in that way? As nothing more than a friend...an employer in the least? That hurt to even think about...what if she didn't reciprocate? What if this was a one sided idea?

Sam groans hitting his pillow.

The next few days are a little difficult for both Mercedes and Sam. Mercedes is standoffish and nothing more than polite towards Sam. She gives him no genuine smiles, only quick winces and every time that Sam tries to talk to her she begins listing off the many tasks she has to get done for the day. Quinn Fabray hasn't been back to the Evans Estate since the dinner party; she's still hanging on tightly to the promise of their secret engagement. She's gotten what she's wanted, therefore she has no reason to pester him. Sam on the other hand is determined to talk to Mercedes. She's done a very good job avoiding him so far...but even if Sam has to summon her to see him, he's determined to get another chance to get Mercedes alone.

Dinner is being served to Mr. Evans and Sam in the smaller living room as usual. Sam is the one who's trying to get Mercedes attention as she quickly sets the dishes in front of him and his father. She gives him no eye contact. Mr. Evans can feel the tension in the room; he shifts lightly looking back and forth towards Sam and Mercedes.

"Uh.." Mr. Evans begins. "Is somethin' wrong between you two?"

Mercedes shakes her head and gives a smile to Mr. Evans. "Everything's fine Master Evans...how's your dinner?"

"Dinner's great, its just that it seems a little tense in the room?"

Mercedes shrugs her shoulders and pretends she has no idea what he's talking about. Mr. Evans looks to Sam who's brooding at Mercedes.

"Son," Mr. Evans starts. "Just please promise me that you won't take this out on the house."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks confused.

"Playing the same song for hours and hours" Mr. Evans says knowingly looking to Mercedes who looks embarrass.

"I won't" Sam smiles.

Dinner is finished and Mr. Evans leaves the room first after thanking Mercedes. Mercedes begins clearing the table quickly and quietly as Sam sits in his seat watching her.

"Are you done with your plate Master Samuel?"

"Yes, thank you."

Mercedes reaches in front of him to get the plate ignoring the gaze Sam is trying to give her. She removes his plate and puts it with the other dishes.

"When your done" Sam begins, in a voice that sounds like his dad; his command voice. "I need you to come back here."

Mercedes nods taking the dishes to the kitchen to wash. Sam breathes out heavily and frustrated watching her leave the room. With each chore Mercedes has to accomplish she's becoming even more upset with Sam.

"He just had to mess everything up!" She hisses to herself washing the dishes. "Everything was fine the way it was and then he had to go and-"

"Merce what are you goin' on about?" May enters into the kitchen giddily.

Mercedes gives May a glare before deciding to say nothing and go back to washing. "Nothin'."

"You really need to learn how to lie better Mercedes" May laughs airily.

"And you really learn how to be more responsible" Mercedes snaps. "You were supposed to help me with the cleanup tonight."

"I know Merce but-"

"No but's May" Mercedes whines. "I can't keep covering for you!"

"But you don't understand" May groans. "Abe and I are-"

"I don't want to hear it!"Mercedes yells. "Just finish in here."

May looks taken aback at Mercedes' tone and attitude. She takes the dish rag from Mercedes and nudges her out of the way. Mercedes shakes her head walking out of the kitchen. She sinks down to the floor to sit just to think. She buries her face in her hands not at all sure what to do or how to think. The only way she decides she's going to get any answers is to face Sam. The night goes on and the entire plantation is growing quiet with the passing of the day. The house is emptying out and settling down for the night. Sam has been patiently waiting for Mercedes to come back, and when he sees that she's not he becomes worried. The first place he checks is the parlor but it's empty. He decides to go to the kitchen but instead of finding Mercedes he finds May's. Sam breathes out trying to think of the places she would go; the sound makes May jump and she breaks a plate. Sam gives her a look as she fearfully bends low to pick up the pieces of the shattered dish.

"I-I-I-I-" she stutters. "Please don't be upset Master Sam...I didn't mean to break it, you just scared me and I wasn't expectin' on seeing you this late, especially with Mercedes not bein' around-"

"She's not here?" Sam asks fishing out the bits of information he can find useful. "Where'd she go?"

"I'm not sure Master Sam...she didn't say...she seemed real upset though...but I'm sure it's nothin'"

Sam nods taking a broom to sweep up the leftover pieces of the plate. May stands there watching amazed as Sam completes the cleanup.

"I really didn't mean to break it Mr. Evans...I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it" Sam shrugs a smile.

May nods going back to work leaving Sam to go to one of the many hideouts on the plantation. Mercedes is pacing inside of the Evans barn. Stalls and stalls of horses are listening to her vent in French about her problems before sitting on a bale of hay. Minutes later Sam enters the barn finally finding her; he smiles to himself proud of the fact that he knows her so well.

"I've been looking for you" Sam says trying to start a conversation...he ends up scarring Mercedes badly enough to fall off of her bale of hay. Sam rushes to her immediately grabbing her hands to help her to her feet. When she has her balance she tries to let go of Sam but he holds onto her hand a little longer.

"Th-Thank you" Mercedes says trying her hardest to ignore the massive ripple-feeling spreading through her body. She begins brushing hay from her clothes. Sam takes this opportunity to touch her by brushing the hay from her shoulders and picking it out of her hair. His hand rests a little longer than necessary on the sides of her face, but she steps away breaking the contact.

Sam hates this most of all...she feels so distant towards him; he doesn't like it. He refuses to give up...even if things don't turn out well he's determined to straighten out everything tonight. He's got to many questions for them to be ignored.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Sam tries again.

Mercedes gives him a look. "Are you ordering me, Master Samuel?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "It's just us Merce, you don't have to call me that."

"It seems like I do, Master Samuel" Mercedes smiles bitterly. "Seems like you forget, _Master_ Samuel."_  
_

The way Mercedes drags out the word makes Sam's skin crawl. He knows very well what she's doing; she's highlighting their differences. But he doesn't care...he will be heard tonight.

Sam's gaze isn't loving; it's entirely analytical. All traces of romance have gone and now he just wants answers.

"Answer me this" he begins. "When you look at me, is that all you see? A master? Never a friend, or even a person? Was I ever just Sam?"

Mercedes is quiet as she looks at him unsure of how to respond. Sam scoffs nodding his head preparing to leave the barn; his feelings are already somewhat hurt.

"Wait" Mercedes says and he stops immediately. "To me you are Sam...but you will always have _Master_, and I will always be Mercedes-"

"Not tonight" Sam cuts her off determined. "Tonight I don't want to be your master... just Sam."

Mercedes sighs grave but Sam continues.

"And as Sam...I'm asking you to come with me."

Sam's eyes start to warm from the glacial stare he was just giving. He's practically begging her to go with him and that's when Mercedes finally realizes that Sam is giving her a choice. She can choose to go back to her cabin and forget that any of this is happening. She looks deeply into his emerald green eyes and sees his sincerity. She nods and they walk together.

They end up deep in the outer fields. The night is kind, warm and breezy. A long row of tobacco plants is all that stands between them. The sky is dark with only a summer moon to light their way. Their figures walk quietly in two rows until Mercedes decides to stop.

Sam can already tell that she's thinking hard about something. He smiles a little seeing how her face is twisted into a thinking expression.

"What?" He asks.

Mercedes bites her lip before talking. "I was just wondering..." she trails off.

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to speak freely?" Mercedes asks cocking an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

Sam nods continuing to walk ahead. "Please."

Mercedes nods following. "Good, because I have some questions."

"I'm sure you do" Sam chuckles. "Have you thought about what happened a few days ago?"

"Yeah" Mercedes says slow.

"And?" Sam says hoping for some great confession of undying love.

"You hugged me" Mercedes says like she's explaining that the sky is blue. "Like I don't get it!"

"_Surely she can't be this naive?"_ Sam thinks to himself. That hug seemed to explain everything to him.

"But how did it make you feel?" Sam says looking at her amazed.

Mercedes stares at him long and hard before saying one word. "Confused."

"Confused" Sam echoes weakly. This is definitely leaning towards a one-sided romance; he's starting to become crushed. "I mean you say so much that I could take in many ways and I don't know which way you mean!"

"Like what?" Sam asks looking for a way to make his feelings more clear.

"Like when you say you get jealous of me-"

"Yes!"

"It makes no sense!" Mercedes shouts. "I mean I work in the kitchens and you own just about anything under the sun...or at least you like to think so-"

Sam scrunches his face...now he's the one confused. "I'm not sure what you mean-"

"If watching me do housework makes you jealous...you are more than welcome to wash a pot yourself" Mercedes says with a laugh. "Although I don't think I can picture you doing that."

Sam begins laughing extremely hard. "Is that what you think? I envy your chores?"

"What else could you be jealous about?" Mercedes says. "I have nothin' else...nothin' you couldn't have-"

"Your wrong" Sam says quick. "There is something else that I want...and I can't have it, or at least I'm not supposed to...but I do. I want it bad Merce."

Sam steps over a row of plants so now the two of them are standing in the same row. Mercedes is starting to frown seeing that he's about to tell her something important. He steps toward her closer and grabs her hand; he grips it tightly making it difficult for her to pull away. Mercedes stomach is practically doing flips but like always she's trying to ignore the feeling.

"I should've told you so many times before" Sam breathes out looking at their interlocked hands. "I've kept how I've felt silent for too long, because I thought it was easier. But I realize now that it's harder not to tell the person you like, how wonderful you think they are. Or how happy they make you, just by being there. Or how seeing them everyday isn't enough...that I want more."

"What are you sayin-"

"I'm saying I like you Merce...I've liked you for a long time" Sam says looking at her. "And I'm tired of pretending that I don't notice you."

"Notice me?" Mercedes frowns.

"Yeah" Sam breathes slow. "Like I don't see how beautiful you are...or how opinionated and rebellious you can be. Or how when you smile, it makes me feel like it's mine because you're giving it to me-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Mercedes asks cold. She raises her gaze to look at him and her eyes are starting to tear up. "You know nothing can come of this...you're engaged to Quinn."

"Only to buy me some time" Sam says confident. "I only said that so she would back off. This engagement can be put off for as long as we want-"

"But why start something we can't finish! Why torture ourselves?"

"Not telling you everyday that I'm in love with you is torture enough" Sam says starting to get angry. "I won't deny my feelings any longer...Mercedes, please?"

The tears from her eyes spill over running down both sides of her cheek. "You're askin' me to cross a line...a very thick line that stands between us Sam."

Sam's hand cups her cheek stroking it gently. "The only thing that stands between us Mercedes is you."

Mercedes relaxes her face into his hand, wrapping her own to the cloth of his shirt. Sam steps even closer and ducks his head low until his lips touch hers. They are soft and unresponsive for the longest time, until Mercedes returns the pressure. Her first kiss is sweet and romantic as Sam's eager mouth creates slow rhythms she can follow. When the kiss becomes too much he pulls back allowing their foreheads to continue touching.

"I do love you Sam" Mercedes admits quietly. "I'm just scared too."

"Me too" Sam admits bringing her into an embrace. His head rests on top of hers. "But this feels too right to ignore..."

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you guys for the love and support for this story! you're responses have been wonderful and your reviews have been a pleasure to read...i can't believe the number of people actually taking the time to read my stuff...thanks again...and just to clear things up...Sam & Mercedes did/do not sleep together...it's too soon if it happens now...Mercedes is going to make Sam wait lol much love...pce!_**


	6. Chapter 5

"Why do you think the mornings here are so perfect?"

Sam and Mercedes are lying in the deepest part of the outer fields. No crops are grown here, the area is too grassy. They're on the edge of the woods almost, safe on the plantation but far enough away to keep hidden. The morning is just starting, the sky is pink and lovely as the white cotton clouds stretch out across into thin wisps. The grass is soft from the dew and offers a nice cushion under their bodies.

Sam smiles. "They are really nice."

"Nice?" Mercedes says offended. "Every morning God gives you and me a perfect morning. He doesn't make it cold or too hot, and he sweeps the rocks away so when we lie down it's soft. He paints the clouds everyday, so we have something pretty to look at. And sometimes he writes a song for the birds to sing to us."

Sam smiles even bigger at her explanation.

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Nice doesn't do the Lord justice! It's perfect," she says looking up to the sky. "And I thank you."

"He's doin' a great job" Sam begins as Mercedes looks at him wide eyed. "But how can he expect me to appreciate the morning, when I'm lyin' next to you!"

Mercedes' eyes narrow as she twists her mouth in disbelief. Sam starts laughing at her reaction.

"It's true Merce" he grins. "The way you talk about this morning? I could talk about you the same way."

"How?" Mercedes asks.

Sam looks at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Mercedes breathes out a smile looking at Sam. "I'm not beautiful."

Sam is starting to get upset. "Who told you that?"

"No one had to tell me" Mercedes laughs returning her gaze to the sky. "I'm too dark, and round. My hair is thick and my body is-"

"Perfect" Sam says in his command voice...like he's canceling out everything she has to say. "You are perfect."

Mercedes laughs even harder seeing how tense he is. "Perfect isn't beautiful."

"You're right, it's better" Sam still says seriously. "Mercedes is perfect...and I don't ever want to hear how you don't think you are ever again."

"Sam,"

"I mean it!" Sam says a little heated. He's not upset with her, he just can't understand how someone can be so blind! She's absolutely wonderful...and she can't even see it.

"But it's true" Mercedes answers quietly. "I'm not half as pretty as some of the other girls on the plantation-"

"You are more" Sam says a little warmer. "You talk of God painting the skies every morning, but he paints you too. He gave you this warm chocolate tone, and when I kiss you you're sweeter than any other I've ever tasted."

Mercedes looks at him trying not to cry, but she can't help it...no one's ever really told her that she was beautiful (aside from her mother). All her life Mercedes has had to hear about other beautiful women; women who look like Quinn or May. Thin body types, with fair or lighter skin and long hair that sways when they walk. Mercedes isn't large or fat, but she's not the smallest one either...she's more on the heavy-set. Perfect for hard work and a healthy life...not for being compared as beautiful.

"Your body is fine, good and strong. Which is exactly the type I like...the type I need. Twigs break to easily."

Mercedes frowns debating whether or not Sam is using a double meaning. The devilish smirk playing across his lips is enough confirmation and Mercedes scoffs as Sam laughs deeply.

"What makes you think you'll get to climb this tree?" Mercedes teases.

"Because I'm determined enough to wait...and for you I will" Sam says lovingly.

"Really?" Mercedes smiles.

"Of course" he laughs like she's asking a ridiculous question. "Not to mention, I'm not going to let anyone else get the chance."

Mercedes laughs and Sam bathes himself in the sound. "You are too much."

He smiles back at her tucking one of his arms behind his head. She snuggles to his side and rests her head on his chest. Sam's other arm wraps around her as he pulls her in closer. She listens to his deep breaths, counting off the moments they have left together. She knows they're numbered but right now she pushes those thoughts to the side. She's with him now, and for now that's enough.

"You're real quiet today" Sam notices and she shrugs. "You want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head.

"Yes you do" Sam says knowingly tickling her side. "Just tell me."

"I was thinking about Quinn" Mercedes admits trying to stop Sam from tickling her. That stops Sam cold. Quinn is the last person he wants to think about. He groans sitting up while Mercedes laughs even harder. "Don't be upset."

Sam scowls at Mercedes constant laughter before he breaks into a smile himself. "I can't help it! I'm thinking about you and your thinking about Quinn! Just once!"

"Just once what?" Mercedes laughs harder.

"Just once could you think about me, at the same time I'm thinking about you?!" Sam says tickling her stomach bringing her closer. "You always do this!" He tickles her even more.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" Mercedes shrieks as Sam's hands continue to roam.

"Not until you tell me why?" Sam says tickling her more.

"Someone has to think of her" Mercedes laughs. "She's your wife!"

Sam stops immediately. Mercedes still has this dream-face trying to breathe normally from all the tickling. Sam looks like he's about to hit something. Mercedes grabs his face forcing him to look at her.

"I'm sorry" Mercedes says unsure of how else to word it.

Sam's looking at her with this great intensity again. "I'm not married to her yet."

"But you will be" Mercedes sighs. "No matter how much I wish it was someone else-"

"I just need to figure something out" Sam says thinking out loud. "Then everything will-"

"No" Mercedes says confident. "The sooner you stop trying to fight it the easier it'll be."

"But Merce-"

"No Sam" she says convinced getting up from the grass. "I've got to get to the house...you comin'?"

She holds out her hand for his. He sighs taking it before they walk the long way back to the fields and then to the house.

* * *

_**A/N: short and sweet fluff...idk how long this fluff will last but i'll try and let SAMCEDES be happy for a little before it all hits the fan lol or should i let it all hit the fan in the next chapter? leave me a review to help me decide do you want more fluff or more action? let me know! thanks for reading...much love...pce!**_


	7. Chapter 6

"We really need to stop" Quinn pants as Noah buries his tongue in space between her thighs.

He looks up with a smirk. "That's what you said yesterday." He makes long trails with his lips nipping, sending love bites everywhere. "And the day before that..."

Quinn whimpers in pleasure.

"And the day before that" Noah stops to smile at her. "It's a shame you won't let me finish...you're so close Ms. Quinn."

Noah's teeth graze on her outer lips and Quinn gives a breathless laugh surrendering; pushing his head back down to her swollen clit. His expert tongue swirls around the mound of throbbing flesh, causing her to gasp as his hot mouth closes around the bud. Noah pulls back still smiling, just watching the pleasure leave her face.

"Stop teasin' me" Quinn begs. "You won't like it when I return the favor."

"Is that a promise or a threat, Ms. Quinn" he laughs.

Quinn pulls his head down forcing his mouth back to her need. "You'll find out soon enough."

Noah's overworked hands spread Quinn a part before slowly pumping himself into her. She whines a little as he enters in fully; his arms wrap under her cradling her under him. Movements become faster as noises get louder...

"Quinn!"

Master Fabray enters through the alley-doors of the barn looking for his daughter only to see it completely empty except for the livestock. Noah and Quinn are unseen in the rafters among the mountains of golden hay. Noah stops cold but Quinn continues the rhythms that will carry her over the edge. Her arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer and her eyes remain closed trying to entice Noah to move. Noah's a little afraid too; he knows if they're discovered he in the very least has lost his job. Quinn senses his unresponsiveness and her eyes spring open in lust and fury.

"Keep going" She growls low against his face. "Harder!"

"Quinn!" Mr. Fabray calls again. "Where could that girl be?!"

"Now" Quinn pleads feeling the moment slipping away. She refuses continuing to rock against his body...

"Quinn!"

"Noah" she whispers seductively, using her teeth to nibble on his ear; she knows how crazy that drives him...

"But your Pa" Noah says growing weak.

Quinn kisses him full on the mouth entrapping his tongue with hers. Noah can't even think straight; especially with the prettiest girl in the state bouncing erotically on his member. He rolls her around so instead of letting her sit against him, he's on top. He was careful before but now his thrusts are becoming harder and more frequent. Her moans are long and drawn out. That's Noah's favorite part; watching Quinn's usually stiff and reserved persona melt away with each intensified orgasm he brings her. The way she loses all inhibitions totally enwrapped in the beauty of their passion. How her mouth opens wide at the entrance of his girth, impressed with his size and how each withdrawal from her soaked center causes her pain only to be met again with the sudden surprise of his re-entrance. The way her face frowns in pure ecstasy is more than a turn on for Noah Puckerman...it brings him more than sheer pleasure...it's indescribable.

"Almost" she cries out, and Noah's hand covers her mouth to muffle the sound. He obliges by moving faster and she bites her bottom lip hard. "Almost" she gasps. "Almost"

Noah lets out a groan allowing his seed to fill her fertile womb. He collapses on top of her resting his head in between her collarbone. He pulls out and rolls off to lay beside her; she touches herself trying to continue her orgasm. Her fingers are moist and she smears them across his chest slowly working her hands down towards his lifeless member.

"Quinn" Noah groans tired.

"What?" Quinn says innocently. "I'm not done with you yet" she smirks leaning to him to kiss his chest and stomach, and then his thigh, and then his tip.

"Careful" he warns...his head is extremely sensitive.

"You'll pay for teasin' me" Quinn laughs against his skin.

She smiles even bigger before allowing her teeth to tug and pull on his ball-sac; as if beckoning his member to come out and play. Her perfect lips swallow each one; alternating pressure cause Noah to cry out in pleasure. He groans a little louder the harder she sucks erecting his lifeless member to rise. Her tongue swirls around the tip before rapidly engulfing the long flesh causing Noah to moan. His hands tug her hair guiding her on how to touch and suck him, and before he can even control it himself he's released himself. Quinn pulls back satisfied laying beside him with a smile...

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

"Sam, we're gonna get in trouble" Mercedes hisses as Sam takes her to a different part of the plantation.

"Who's name is on the farm?" Sam challenges. "Besides, we're safe on the plantation...no one's gonna see us."

Mercedes is anxious the entire time she's following closely. Her hand flexes around his tightly as he guides her through the brush of the fields. The end up in this open plain where Sam has setup for them earlier. A checkerboard blanket and a small bouquet of flowers lie on top of the basket as Sam guides Mercedes to sit next to him.

"What's all this for?" Mercedes asks amazed. "This can't be all for me-"

"But it is" Sam says cutting her off. "I did this just for you."

"It's too much" Mercedes says totally flattered. "Thank you."

"I only wish it could be more" Sam pouts.

Sam has offered Mercedes gifts upon, gifts, upon gifts. Perfumes and newest fashions from Europe along with different delicacies from other countries, but Mercedes has refused them all...she wants nothing. Nothing that could bring extra attention to herself or their relationship. Her worst fear is someone discovering them...which brings a new yet heightened awareness and excitement.

"I appreciate the thought" Mercedes says kissing his cheek. "The thought is the sweetest part of the whole thing...no one's ever done nothin' like this for just me."

"Well get used to it...because I'm gonna start" Sam smiles preparing to open the basket.

Mercedes looks at him skeptically checking the contents of the basket. "So this is why you didn't each much at dinner?"

"I wanted to eat dinner with you" Sam answers taking out half of a chicken.

"You always eat dinner with me-"

"Wrong" Sam cuts her off. "I wanted a dinner with you, where you're not serving me."

"It's what I'm supposed to do" Mercedes shrugs. "I'm a slave."

"So am I" Sam says unashamed. "My heart and soul are bound only to you...if that's not slavery I don't know what else is" he laughs.

Mercedes rolls her eyes fixing her plate unbelieving.

"That's really frustrating" Sam chuckles watching her.

"What?" Mercedes asks dryly.

"You're faith in me" Sam answers giving her. "Why can't you trust me when I say that I love you."

"Because" Mercedes sighs trying to think of an answer. "I-I don't know" she ends up laughing.

"Is it the way I'm saying it?" Sam laughs. "Should I be more serious?" he says changing his voice. "Should I be louder? Or shout it in front of a crowd."

Mercedes eyes spread in fear. "Sam Evans, you promise me right now you'll do no such thing!"

"What do I have to do?" Sam pleads. "How can I show you how much you mean to me?"

Mercedes squints her eyes thinking. Sam breathes out heavily and begins fixing his plate.

"How about we play a game?" Mercedes challenges.

"A game?" Sam says sounding cynical. **_(_****_*_****_UNINTENTIONAL TONGUE-TWISTER LOL*)_**

Mercedes nods enthusiastic with a grin. "We'll call it TRUTH...we each have to tell each other something that no one else knows."

"That's not fair" Sam whines automatically, just like when they were kids. "You know me better than anyone...there isn't much you don't know!"

Mercedes shrugs laughing. "I'll start...Sometimes before I go to sleep I think about you as hard as I can so I won't have nightmares."

Sam raises his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah...it works" she smiles genuine.

"Hm" Sam says surprised. "Well...sometimes because I think about you so hard I can't fall asleep."

Mercedes frowns a laugh. "That makes no sense!"

"It does!" Sam challenges smiling too. "I think about how you've always been so crucial to my existence, and how stupid I've been to ignore you for so long."

Mercedes eyes narrow and her mouth twists skeptically.

"You see!" Sam hollers with laughter. "This game isn't helping!"

"I'm sorry!" Mercedes giggles. "It's just weird hearing you say these kinds of things, especially to me! I never expected you to be this sweet."

"Sweet?" Sam scoffs. "As compared to what, Heck?"

Mercedes eyes spread even wider as she's giggling uncontrollably. Sam can't even stay upset, her laughter is too infectious. He snuggles closer to her and she does the same to him allowing his arm to rest on her side.

"He really bothers you doesn't he" Mercedes grins.

"Yeah and you like that too" Sam says bopping her nose.

"I do" she admits quick and honest causing Sam's eyes to spread. "It's fun for me. Watching you be all-"

"Be all what?" Sam asks. "Jealous? Protective? Worried? And jealous!"

Mercedes laughs even harder watching Sam's face wrinkle in annoyance. "I'm sorry" she says trying to control herself.

"You are not" Sam smiles holding her even closer. "I just don't want you re-thinking this...and by this" he says grabbing her tighter. "I mean us..."

"Heck is a nice guy" Mercedes begins and Sam lets her go rolling on his side. Mercedes smiles bigger cuddling up to his back. "But he's not you...and I don't mean your status Sam...I mean your character."

Sam frowns debating whether or not to kiss her or let her boost his wounded ego. Mercedes continues giving him no option...

"When you look at me" Mercedes says touching her face to his cheek. "I feel like someone sets me on fire, and I'm on a blaze that everyone can see. The fact that I can be this close to you and not loose my mind is a miracle, because you send my heart racing from my feet to the top of my head without even trying."

Sam smiles listening.

"Your touch sends my body in spasms, and most of the time I'm trying to control myself while you're trying to get me to react! So forgive me for being careful, and not getting caught up in ever honey-sweet phrase you whisper...it's the only way to keep myself grounded."

"Grounded?" Sam says turning to face her. He brushes her cheek. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm yours in every sense of the word" she laughs. "But it doesn't make sense for it to mean the same to you"

"Why not?"

"Because you have a choice, and you pick me" She shrugs.

Sam finally understands what she's been saying all along...she's still waiting for the other shoe to fall. She can't accept that he's really in love with her, and that she is the one he wants...that he's found what he's been searching for forever and that it's been with him the entire time and he's just now realizing it. Sam now knows that Mercedes is waiting for him to end all of this, and to go back to the way they were before...nothing more than friends...

This is the first time Sam has gotten truly upset with Mercedes. Is this her opinion of him? That he'll go from girl to girl, satisfying his need for human flesh, no matter how long it takes, before tossing aside the used girl.

Sam sits up gently removing Mercedes from his hold. "So that's what's wrong?"

Mercedes frowns. "What? Sam?"

"Master Sam" he growls unkind. "That's all you still see me as? Not a man who thinks of you as the most important thing in his life! Not someone who hates the fact that he can't be open about his love for you...but that we have to hide in darkness and like shadows? Only to be accepted in the safe eyes of God?"

"Sam I-"

"I need you to know that my feelings for you will never change" Sam promises stern. "No matter how much time passes or whoever I share my name with-"

"Sam-"

"No! Listen!" He shouts. "I love you! You are fundamental to my existence...**_I_**..._**am**._..**_yours_**."

Mercedes sits still allowing the words to penetrate her soul. She feels his sincerity and while most of her wants to believe him...the seed of doubt planted in her mind refuses to be uprooted easily. This time when she initiates the kiss, Sam turns his head away. He wants her to never forget his words; not to forget them so easily in a quick kiss. She reaches for his face and pulls him close burying her brown hands into his soft hair. She cranes her neck until their lips touch. Mercedes pulls back when she feels him still unresponsive.

"How long are you going to be mad?" She glares before kissing under his chin.

"Forever" Sam says still in a mood.

"Forever" Mercedes whines. "That's a long time" she kisses his cheek again.

"That's the point" Sam answers stubborn.

"I can think of better ways" she says kissing him again. "To spend a forever with you."

Sam's the one looking at her skeptically now and she laughs before peppering his face with many kisses.

"Just give in" Mercedes laughs, kissing him still.

His arms mechanically wrap around her body. "You first"

"No" She says kissing him again. "I'm winning."

He chuckles low. "Are not"

"Are too" she smiles victorious.

"Are not" Sam smirks determined.

"Are too" Mercedes grins.

"Are no-" Sam begins but shuts him up by entrapping his lips with her own.

* * *

_**A/N: okay...someone asked for a little smut so hopefully that wasn't too much or too little...sex scenes are very difficult for me to write but Quinn/Puckerman just seemed to flow out lol must have been my Puckerman feels just frolicking about...which is weird because i originally was going to put him as a backup ship (PUCKCEDES...cause i thought that pairing had a lot of potential as well) but in this story Puckerman is gonna have it a little rough...and i'm already saying to much...uh...this fluff was semi-fluffy? lol idk what other fluff i can add...i think i can pull one more out of thin air but after that (unless i get some ideas) the action needs to start...because it's sooooooooooo JUICY in my head...like i was impressed with myself lol**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AS ALWAYS...and your reviews are awesome and so supportive! leave me one let me know what you think? much love...pce!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_A few months later..._**

* * *

Quinn sits in her large boudoir staring at her reflection while brushing her long golden hair. She takes her time creating long strokes, releasing the tangles allowing her mind to wander freely. When she's done she powders her face and dresses herself before gliding out of the room and down the steps to greet her parents. She's the first to arrive at the lavish dining room for breakfast, so she sits in her usual spot to wait for everyone else. Quinn hates to wait; she hates wasting time. She could be doing something more valuable or important with the time she's wasted. Minutes later her mother is the next person to arrive. She looks tired and frustrated as she sits down at the table across from Quinn; she barely even notices Quinn sitting there. Mrs. Fabray takes the large kettle and pours hot coffee into her tea cup before searching the table for something else to add.

"Mama" Quinn begins. "Its the morning."

Mrs. Fabray laughs darkly getting up from the table to retrieve the whisky from the liquor cabinet. "I'm remembering our Irish heritage."

Quinn looks at her disappointed as she watches her mother drink the mixture.

"Stop looking at me like that" Mrs. Fabray snaps. "I needed something to-"

"You always _need_ something" Quinn sneers. "I can't remember a time when you didn't!"

Ms. Fabray chuckles even darker; pouring another helping...minus the coffee. "Well, you can thank your father for that." She drinks and pours another raising her glass high. "Why don't we make a toast?"

"You've had enough-"

"A toast to the most miserable, greed-stricken, selfish son of a bastard!" She laughs even harder.

"Christine!" Mr. Fabray says cutting through her amusement. "That's enough"

Mrs. Fabray smirks shooting back her drink as Mr. Fabray fully enters the room. He walks to her and grabs her by the arm forcing her to stand up.

"I think it would be best" he says in a slow southern drawl. "If you went upstairs and got yourself together" he says giving her arm a firm squeeze. Mrs. Fabray gives him a nasty smile.

"I'm afraid it's going to take a little more than a pinch to intimidate me" Mrs. Fabray smiles bigger. "You're backhands are becoming a little weak."

She slings her arm away from his grip and sits down unaffected as Mr. Fabray gives her another promising glare. He closes his eyes and gathers himself together before dealing with the bigger situation...Quinn.

"Now sweetheart?" Mr. Fabray says overly sweet, sarcasm dripping off every word. "You promised us that you had a handle on the Evans situation-"

"I do" Quinn cuts in. "Can I go now?"

Mr. Fabray closes his eyes again before giving her a tight smirk. "You see Quinn, I'm not quite convinced."

Quinn rolls her eyes and folds her arms preparing for another interrogation.

"It's been more than two months and that boy hasn't given you the time of day" Mr. Fabray says. "You told me you were engaged."

"We are" Quinn growls.

"So when is the wedding?" Mr. Fabray asks getting louder. "And don't give me anymore of this chicken shit about a secret engagement!"

"But that's what he said!" Quinn almost laughs.

"Has he found someone else?" Mr. Fabray asks quick.

"No but-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but-"

"The Lopez Family is our biggest threat-"

"I highly doubt Sam would go for her, she doesn't speak a word of English-"

"He should" Mrs. Fabray laughs wickedly pouring another drink. "She's more pleasant than you and she's beautiful in a mysterious and exotic sort of way."

"Enough!" Mr. Fabray shouts. "You will marry that Evans boy if it's the last thing I do, do you understand me?"

"How?!" Quinn yells. "I can't force him to marry me-"

"Wrong!" Mr. Fabray says even louder. "That's exactly what you must do! Eliminate the competition, remind him how beneficial you would be to him. Do I have to remind you how important this match is to our family!"

"I know! I know!" Quinn fires back; she's heard this speech so much she feels like she's going to explode. "This union could possibly launch South Carolina into another agricultural revolution! I know! The town knows it! The fucking country knows it!"

"What you know is a lie!" Mrs. Fabray cackles. "You're father's broke!"

"B-Broke?" Quinn chokes out. "You mean-"

"Bankrupt. Penniless. Doomed." Mrs. Fabray finishes. "Does that change your perspective dear?"

Quinn isn't really sure what to say. How is it even possible? Their family has come from nothing but long lines of old money that just seemed to increase even more with the help of the Slave Trade.

"How can that be?" Quinn asks.

"Well, you thank your father and his immense gambling debt for that one...right dear?"

Mr. Fabray closes his eyes tight, resisting the great urge to hit his wife in front of their daughter...she is making it rather difficult.

"Now you listen to me" Mrs. Fabray says very sternly getting up from her seat. "You will marry Sam Evans and you will cut every loose end to make it happen...starting with the one in the barn."

Quinn's eyes freeze as she realizes who her mother is talking about. "Yes ma'm."

Quinn walks out of the room, then out of the house to the barn. That's where she sees him...Noah, the handsome stable boy. He comes from the mid-west, and is looking to make as much money as possible so he can go further west and start up a ranch. He's not a simpleton but he's not a genius...he's a nice sweet mix of the two. He's pretty to look at, and his goals are ambitious, realistic and genuine. Whenever they are together all he can seem to talk about is his dream of owning a good stretch of land to herd cattle. It's a simple dream, and when he talks of it he puts Quinn right beside him. Normally when Quinn hears about manual labor she finds it repulsive, she'd rather talk about something prettier...but when Noah talks about it? The way his deep voice and comforting laugh paint a majestic picture of a life on a prairie...it just sounds so doable and happy. Never having to deal with social climbing or business...just open skies and the open air...

"Ms. Quinn" Noah says hesitant, but the way he's smiling let's her know that he's really happy to see her...and not because he thinks he's going to get lucky...he's genuinely happy to see her.

"I need to talk to you" Quinn says seriously.

Noah studies her face seeing it contorted in what can only be described as pain. Her lips are tight and her eyes are watery and she looks like she's going to start hyperventilating at any moment. He walks over to her and tries to grab her hands but she steps away.

"This can't continue" she says strained and Noah smiles a little.

How many times has he heard this before? How many times was he able to change her mind? She was scared; it just her small fear of them being caught. It's what added the excitement to their romance...the danger of being discovered. He's been able to comfort her through much worse; this small insecurity will be no problem for him. He steps even closer to her with open arms, but she moves away again giving him a cold stare.

"I'm serious Noah" Quinn says firm. "We need to stop."

He changes his stance; he doesn't understand how her voice can even speak these words in anything but a playful tone. It's not making sense.

"What's changed?" He asks.

"I'm engaged" she answers. "I've been for awhile...I've just finally come to my senses."

"Who is it?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Karofsky?"

"It's irrelevant."

"No that's not it," Noah says more to himself than to her. "He's more pathetic than I am...he just happens to have a bigger wallet. You need someone like...like Hudson?"

"It won't change my mind."

"But he's over in Europe, so it can't be him."

"Will you stop asking? It's not going to change anything"

"Is it Evans?" Noah asks in a joke but the look on her face gives it away. "It is Evans...isn't it?"

"Like I've tried to tell you before" Quinn says bitter. "I've decided-"

"Bullshit" Noah spits at her starting to get upset. "You and I both know this idea came from somewhere else...you're not bold enough to do what you want!"

"That is not true!" Quinn argues.

"It is!" Noah charges back. "You never just do what you want! You're always worrying about what someone might say."

"Don't make it seem like you know me so well" Quinn glares at him. "We've only been foolin' around for a few months"

"Yeah but I've been watching you Ms. Quinn for a lot longer than that" Noah says seriously. "Ever since I came here to work in the stables last year, and I know you...better than anybody else on this earth."

"You know nothing!" Quinn shrieks.

"I know you're ashamed to admit your feelings for me" Noah says confident. "And it's because of your foolish pride and meddling parents that you're afraid to tell everyone that you're in love with a poor stable-hand."

"I don't love you-"

"Of course you do" Noah says cutting her off. "We wouldn't be fightin' like this if you didn't-"

"That's not it!"

"Then what is?"

"You, won't take no for an answer" she laughs frustrated. "I'm trying to tell you that what we had is over and you're refusin' to let it go."

"You're right!" Noah almost shouts. "I love you Quinn...I'm the only person who really does. Everyone else is out to use you and-"

"Stop it!" She shouts high-pitched. "We're done...It's over." And just like that Quinn walks out of the barn.

Noah begins arguing with himself. Sam Evans? That pretty boy? He wouldn't know a hard days work if it jumped up and bit him in the ass. He wouldn't know what to do with a girl like Quinn...especially if he ever got to really know her? Some days she could be a real piece of work. On somedays her words could be as sweet as honey or as venomous as a rattlesnake. Her smile could light up a room, but her glare could freeze water because it was so cold...and piercing! But every now and then, he would catch a glimpse of her tenderness...her mothering nature...her soft side and that made up for everything else.

"I'll fix it" Noah says determined. "I don't care if I have to end it permanently...this isn't over."

* * *

**_Later on that night..._**

* * *

Sam looks dashing in his dark three piece suit as he's entering his house. He's just gotten back from a party at one of his friend's house celebrating his birthday. The party was lavish and the girls were plentiful and pretty, but Sam couldn't concentrate. He wanted to be back home so badly; hopefully to find Mercedes waiting for him in the kitchen or the parlor. He doesn't find her anywhere in the house, she's probably gone home...who could blame her it's really late. Sam climbs up the steps entirely exhausted, he enters his room to find Mercedes sleeping in a chair. Sam's eyes widen and he's entirely pleasantly surprised. Sam shuts the door in what he thinks is quiet but the small sound is enough to stir her a little. She flutters her eyes awake and gives him a sleepy smile.

She yawns cutely. "Hi."

"Hey" he answers with a smile. "I thought you'd be home by now; it's so late."

She shakes her head no stretching a little before getting up. She walks over to him wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I missed you today" she says softly into his shirt.

"Me too" he says stroking her back. "I couldn't come home fast enough."

She smiles a little. "You didn't have fun?"

"Not really. Austin Fuller drank too much and got sick, so it really wasn't _fun_ for anyone."

"How're you feelin'?" Mercedes says pulling back to see his face.

"Me?" Sam asks. "I'm fine...just glad I could see you."

He sits on the bed and pulls her down on his lap wrapping his arms around her more tightly. He rests his head on her chest just listening to her heartbeat. It's steady and constant...just like Mercedes...he can always count on her to be there. They both are content with the comforting silence of their breaths. After a while longer, Sam speaks.

"You should be heading back" he says reluctantly.

Mercedes begins nuzzling his neck. "Do I have to?"

Sam lets out a quiet chuckle. "Yes."

"Please?" Mercedes pleads nuzzling him even more.

"I don't want you too" Sam smiles even bigger. "But how am I supposed to think straight when you keep doing that?"

Mercedes tugs on his ear with her mouth gently. "You're not" she whispers with a giggle. "You're supposed to let me stay."

"I can't" Sam says getting weak. "Think of your ma."

"My ma, is the last person I'm thinking 'bout" Mercedes pulls back smirking.

She grabs his face and kisses him hard. In his head, Sam is trying to count to keep his together but Mercedes perfectly plump body sitting wonderfully on his lap. He can already feel himself starting to go hard...and the rhythms their mouths are creating aren't making that any easier.

"Mercedes" Sam says when his mouth is finally free. "Do you hear that?"

Mercedes freezes to listen. Two distinct voices can be heard making their way up the stairs; their eyes widen as they recognize who it could be.

"It's not like her to be stayin' out this late" Delilah says worried. "Like what if somethin' happens to her-"

"Will you stop fussin'?" Mr. Evans laughs. "She's probably out with Sam, he's not back yet either."

"This is wrong" Delilah whines leaning up against a wall. "Why are we letting them spend so much time together?" Delilah says starting to become frantic. "I never should've listened to you! I should've kept her far far away from the house! Both of us should've been put in the field away from-"

"Me?" Mr. Evans sighs and Delilah looks a long time unable to answer. "That's what you meant isn't it?"

Delilah looks at his eyes and sees nothing but hurt; but she can't exactly take back what she means. Letting her daughter continue this short-lived romance is just going to become more difficult as time goes on.

After a drawn out pause, Mr. Evans suggests something no one expects. "What if I send her away?"

Mercedes eyes fill with fear. Away? How far is away? In the field? Another plantation? Being sold? How would she survive somewhere else...this was her home. She grew up here, her mother was here, not to mention a part of her grows cold thinking of being separated from Sam.

On the other-hand Sam's mind is racing as he squeezes her even tighter. Mercedes is going nowhere...she can't be sold off...he was hers. And even though Sam never saw himself as Mercedes owner, she could technically belong to him...and therefore, was not for sale. There was absolutely no way Sam would allow this.

"Where will you send us?" Delilah asks hurriedly.

"Us?"

"I'm goin' to of course" she says urgent. "You promised we'd stay together, the first day I came here! So where will you send us?"

"You wouldn't stay with-"

"You promised" Delilah says cutting him off. "You think I could live if I let you sell her somewhere else? Never to see her again?"

"It wouldn't be like that" Dwight tries to explain. "It would only be for a while...until this situation dies down."

"You promised" Delilah says again. "Either we both go-"

"Then you both are staying" Dwight says in his commanding tone. "I'm not letting _you_ go anywhere."

Delilah scoffs loudly calling him a few names in French heading for the steps.

"I'm selfish!" Dwight yells after her. "I'm happy! My life is exactly the way I want it! And it's because of you!"

Delilah rolls her eyes into a glare. "This isn't right!"

"I don't care!" Dwight says final. "I'd be a hypocrite if I asked Sam to leave Mercedes alone when I'm in the exact same boat...he's young and so is she! This will pass! Besides as of now it's harmless."

"For now!" Delilah shrieks. "But someone is bound to get hurt! This is dangerous!"

"Then let me take care of it" Dwight pleads as much as his pride will allow.

They hear the floorboards of the house creak, allowing Sam and Mercedes to hear Mr. Evans step even closer.

"Let me take care of you..."

They are still as statues as they listen to Mr. Evans lovingly make promises to Delilah. Soon all words stop as Sam and Mercedes listen to their parents passionately kiss in the hallway of the upstairs of the house. Moments later, Mr. Evans' bedroom door is heard opening and then closing before passion takes over.

Sam looks at Mercedes unsure of what to say, and the same shock shows on her face as she looks back at him. An awkward silence passes between them until Sam grabs her hand before making an attempt to sneak down the steps of the house. Mercedes follows closely behind hearing the rising sounds of pleasure coming from the bedroom. She covers her mouth and rushes down the steps right behind Sam until they are both outside of the house.

"Oh my Lord" Mercedes draws out. "Can you believe what we just heard?"

"No" Sam says still shocked; his answers and movements are mechanical...he has no idea what to make of what he's just witnessed.

Mercedes surprises them both by laughing hard. "Did you know?!"

That snaps Sam out of his trance. "No! Did you?!"

Mercedes shakes her head rapidly still surprised, still laughing. "Like she's always there to tuck me in at night and she's always there when I wake up...I had no idea!"

"What should we do?" Sam says slow.

"What can we do?" Mercedes laughs and then stops. "Can we do somethin'?"

"I don't know" Sam smiles finding the humor. "This is crazy though!"

With each laugh and joke, the two are slowly making their way back to Mercedes cabin.

"Merce?"

She stops walking to look at him.

"When my dad said that he was gonna make you leave..."

Mercedes freezes in place even more.

Sam steps closer and strokes her face. "You don't have to worry. I'd never let him do that."

"How Sam?" Mercedes asks realizing the danger for the first time. "He owns me...he could sell me if he wanted too! Only thing stopping him is Mama's promise."

"You forget that I have a say in this too?"

"Not an important one" Mercedes teases a little; her eyes are about to water though. "He could sell me in the night and there's nothing you or Mama could do-"

"Then I'd buy you back" Sam promises. "I'd find you Mercedes...no matter how long it took." He bends his head to kiss her forehead. "I belong to you, and as long as you remember that nothing can keep us apart."

They kiss sweetly and hold each other in affectionate embraces as Noah Puckerman watches the two jealously.

* * *

_**A/N: hey everyone...sorry for not updating in a bit but i've been **_**_struggling with writing this part and keeping you guys happy with fluff-ish stuff as well as keeping the plot moving...speaking of FLUFF...i am officially out of it lol there's not much i can write in this time period, their romance is semi-secret so it's not like they can go strolling down the park or shopping in town or whatever...they're pretty much limited to the plantation and they've been everywhere in that so...no more fluff for a while...a love scene though can be expected soon (like it came close in this chapter but i decided to go a different route)...and the action is coming =)_**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, and your REVIEWS they are wonderful to read..._**

**_except for guest05...please get out of my story lol like your comments aren't intelligent nor are they funny to read (and i'm like the first one to laugh at a good insult, even one directed to me), personally, i don't care that you don't like this story...you can shove it up your ass and toot lol but other people find your words offensive, so on behalf of them just don't comment..._**

**_EVERYONE ELSE...much love & pce!_**


	9. Chapter 8

Mercedes steps away from the hold, gives Sam a small smile and enters into the cabin. Sam cranes his neck up to the sky and prays that everything will works itself out. He ruffles his hair around a bit turning on his heels to make his way back to the house. He only get's a few feet away before a deep voice stops him.

"Is Ms. Mercedes alright?"

Sam turns his body to face the voice; what he doesn't expect to see is a large dark skinned man facing him directly. The man's posture is wide and confident, and unlike the other workers he has the courage to look Sam in the eye.

"Yes, she'll be alright" Sam answers peering at the sheer size of the man...he's huge. "She just needs some sleep."

The bigger man folds his arms across his chest, like he's unimpressed with Sam. If Sam didn't know any better he would've thought this man was preparing for a fight; and even though Sam is strong and big for his age, he'd rather not get into a wrestle with this guy any day. This man looks as fit as an ox; it would be a never ending round of fights that would tire out both opponents.

"Good" the man says shifting his weight to Sam; almost like he's got the option to get into Sam's face if he wanted too. "Cause I don't like seeing Ms. Mercedes upset."

"Is he threatening me?" Sam thinks to himself. Instead of being offended he's finding himself starting to smile. Not because he's got the upper advantage, it's because he's entertained with the idea that a man of his standing has the courage to threaten him. If Sam wanted too, he could have this bigger man whipped or worse for even talking to him like that; but this man's bravery alone has earned Sam's respect. The smile on Sam's face grows bigger as the situation starts to click.

"Heck?" Sam tries.

"Yes, sir" he answers slow and annoyed.

"Nice to meet you" Sam half-jokes.

Heck shifts his weight again. "Now sir, I know it don't matter to you if she's happy-"

"Your wrong" Sam interrupts him. "Her happiness is very important me-"

"My point is-" Heck says interrupting Sam like it's nothing. "I don't care what it takes to keep her happy...if that's you, God help her..."

Sam's eyes widen at his comments...this man knows no bounds. He's never heard any of the workers speak this freely except for Mercedes, and even then that took some coaxing. Mercedes was very outspoken, but she's always had to live by rules of silence. Forced to look pleasant in horrible situations, forced to keep quiet when she's had something important to say. But Heck? He's not afraid to speak out to protect someone. The fact that Mercedes has someone like that in her corner, brings a sense of comfort to Sam.

"Just know...if something bad happens to her," Heck warns. "Before I die, with all the power in my body you will go first."

Heck glares at him hard before walking past him in the opposite direction. Sam watches the large figure disappear in the night. He's a little shaken receiving the threat but for the most part he's okay with it. He shakes his head trying to clear away the thoughts of the night. He takes in a deep breath and begins the walk again to make it back to the plantation house. Sam is exhausted, he just wants to sleep in his warm bed...but tonight that seems impossible because another new voice stops him again.

"Ni-Ni-Nice night out tonight" Noah stutters trying to catch Sam's attention. He's not at all sure how to go about this.

Sam turns his head tiredly and gives a wave to who he thinks is another work hand. "You should go home!" He shouts. "Get an early start on the work tomorrow!"

Noah jogs a little after Sam who's continuing to walk towards the house. "I don't work for you Mr. Evans" he says gaining his confidence.

This doesn't stop Sam as he's got one goal in mind; reaching his bed. Sam notices the guy walking beside him refusing to go away; so he decides to take the Evans-Authoritative approach.

"If you're not a worker, then you're trespassing" Sam says in his best Commanding-Evans-Tone, no matter how much his want for sleep covers each word. "Which means you have to leave the plantation."

"Now wait just a minute" Noah says trying to keep up with Sam. "I came here to talk to you, and if you don't want no one finding out about that black girl you were just with-"

Sam stops dead in his tracks, causing Noah to walk a little ahead for a second.

"You'll listen to what I have to say" Noah says watching him carefully.

Sam gives Noah a cold and business-like stare as he's thinking. This man has clearly just seen what happened between him and Mercedes. Being honest with himself, Sam wouldn't have minded if their relationship had been exposed...but the amount of trouble it would cause for her wouldn't be worth it.

"What's your name?" Sam says still glaring.

"Noah" he answers. "Noah Puckerman."

Sam grinds his teeth a little clearly annoyed. "Well, Mr. Puckerman...its late, too late to discuss any of this now. So make sure you come by tomorrow morning first thing. Tell no one of this, and I mean no one until we've spoken tomorrow morning. Agreed?"

"Agreed. First thing."

* * *

Mercedes wrinkles her nose the next morning because she realizes that her face is too warm. When she opens her eyes, she automatically becomes upset with herself because she's overslept. She won't be late for her chores, but her morning time with Sam is long gone...she's missed their date. And because she's missed it, depending on what the day is like they might not see each other until later that evening, if at all. This automatically puts Mercedes into a slightly annoyed mood, spending time with Sam in the morning is her favorite part of the day...and she can't get it back. Mercedes yawns pulling the blanket back to get up from her bed. She looks across the room to find her mother sleeping soundly. Mercedes looks away feeling a little embarrassed, as the thoughts of last night start to come back. She shakes her head trying to forget the thoughts, and quickly get's up to wash her face and get dressed. Even though Mercedes moves around quietly barely making a sound, her mom stirs around a bit opening her eyes to see Mercedes already set to leave for the day's work.

"Sleep well?" Delilah asks, sleep still caught in her voice.

Mercedes nods, not really in the mood to talk; she ties an apron around her waist.

"Last night" Delilah begins. "Wh-"

"Please don't ask" Mercedes sighs braiding her hair into two large braids.

"I have to ask" Delilah says sitting up. "I was worried about you-"

"There's no need to be, you know I never leave the plantation" Mercedes answers cooly. "And I was with Sam,"

"That's exactly why I have to ask" Delilah says in a tone. "You and Sam-"

"Mama" Mercedes says cutting her off for the first time in her life. "Don't."

Delilah looks as if she wants to start an argument, but bites her tongue hard to keep from verbally shredding her daughter to bits. She get's up from the bed and stands up looking her daughter square in the eye. "I'll see you at the house."

Mercedes nods not saying anything else, but walking out of the cabin. It's safe to say that she's a little upset with her mother at the moment; all this time her mother has kept her relationship with Master Evans a secret. On the one hand Mercedes can completely understand why her mother never chose to tell anyone...it's for the same reasons she didn't want people knowing about her and Sam. She didn't want to have to deal with the looks and gossip that was sure to follow with the title of being the Master's mistress. But Delilah not sharing this with Mercedes, hurt her a little; they had a special bond. An open book relationship, one with no secrets between either of them, they could talk about anything. They had always been so close; and the fact that her mother didn't tell her about this was like she didn't trust her enough to keep a serious secret.

Mercedes' mood is consistently declining and a conversation with Heck isn't helping.

"Mornin' Merce" he greets warmly.

"Mornin' Heck" she nods continuing to walk.

"Everything okay Ms. Merce?"

"Fine, thank you" Mercedes says still walking.

"No it's not" Heck says knowingly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!"

"You're never fine, when you say fine...somethin' happen?"

"No" Mercedes answers irritated.

"But you're usually smilin', you're not smilin-"

"I CAN'T SMILE ALL OF THE TIME!" Mercedes bellows before breaking into a run for the plantation house.

When Mercedes get's there, the guilt for yelling at Heck is right there to meet her. She knows she'll have to apologize to him, but right now she just wants to get to her work...and maybe see Sam. Yes, she decides; if she happens to see Sam throughout the day it would be a good way to make up for this horrible morning.

"Mercedes?" Flora says. "Where's May?"

"How should I know" Mercedes snaps; but the look Flora is giving her makes her change her answer immediately. "I don't know ma'm, she wasn't here when I got here."

Flora squints her eyes again before turning back to her big pot of grits. "I don't know where that girl runs off too, she should be here-"

"For what" Mercedes grumbles. "She's slow and talkative, and just get's in the way. I can do the rooms by myself."

Mercedes doesn't wait for Flora to scold her again so she just leaves the kitchen. She's so frustrated with her day she doesn't even notice Mr. Evans greet her and walks right past him.

"Mercedes?" He says taken aback. "I said good morning?"

Mercedes stops and turns around to see a politely smiling Mr. Evans. She takes a deep breath and smiles fake. "Good morning Master Evans, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you" he replies brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you" she answers. "Please excuse me, I have my chores to do."

"Of course, don't overwork yourself" he says watching her go up the stairs to the rooms, finding humor in the way she grumbles while leaving the room. "Just like her mother" he laughs to himself.

Mercedes begins the housework chores, starting with dusting and sweeping the floors before washing the windows. After she finishes all of that she goes to Master Evans and Sam's rooms to collect the laundry so it can be done. Walking down the steps with a basket full of laundry she sees a new face standing in the hallway of the house. She she almost misses her footing on the step because she's too busy trying to figure out if she's seen this person before or not. The clothes end up falling out of her hand and down the stairs, tumbling the clothes out. Mercedes let's out a gust of air before walking down the stairs to pick up the clothes. The new stranger surprises her by walking over to help her.

"Thank you" Mercedes says quietly but grateful.

"No problem miss" Noah replies putting more clothes into the basket.

Mercedes smiles for the first time that day. "I'm no miss, sir."

Noah smiles too. "You're a lady aren't ya?"

This is the first time anyone other than Heck has every put a title to her name...she likes it. It makes her feel like a person, someone who's entitled to respect...like a fellow human being.

"This is pretty heavy for a lady isn't it?" Noah asks lifting the bundle.

"I can manage" Mercedes says taking it away from him. "Thank you again sir."

"You have a nice day ma'm" Noah nods his head going to stand back in the hallway.

Mercedes feels a little better about the day, as she leaves the room to continue with her work.

* * *

"We can talk in here" Sam says formally, before leading Noah to his dad's office. "My dad won't be back for a while. Sit."

Noah steps into the medium sized office glancing at the furniture in the room. It's oversized and expensive, and seems to offer no comfort. When Noah sits down, the chair puts him in a rigid and formal position. Instead of sitting behind the desk Sam leans up against the front with his arms cross. Noah clears his throat and looks back at him not the least intimidated.

"So" Sam starts. "Why exactly are you here?"

Noah frowns a little. "You asked me to meet you, you know? Last night? I saw you and-"

"Yes I get that" Sam says cutting him off. "But why come here in the first place?"

"What?"

"How long have you known?" Sam asks changing the question. "Who else have you told?"

"You mean about-" Noah hedges and Sam nods. "No one, I was only looking for you when I found you with that girl."

"Why were you looking for me?" Sam asks confused; he doesn't even know who this man is, so why is a complete stranger looking for him.

"Because, it's come to my attention that you're engaged to Quinn Fabray."

Sam looks at him like someone just let an elephant loose in the house. "What does Quinn Fabray have anything to do-"

"Well at first I thought I was going to have to convince you to stay away from her...but after last night I think it's safe to say you don't care about Quinn in that sense."

"Quinn's alright," Sam says still not seeing a point.

"Quinn is a piece of work, and from seeing how sweet your girl is...I can pretty much guarantee that marrying Quinn would make you miserable."

"What's your point?" Sam says getting annoyed.

"My point is, let me help you." Noah says easy-like. "I'll marrying Quinn, and take her off your hands."

Sam looks at Noah a long time before busting out in laughter. "What makes you think she'd go for you? Is it safe to say you're a hired-hand?"

"Which makes her all the more likely to say yes" Noah says without hesitation. "I don't have titles, or a reputation to keep up. I'm a nobody...we could run away, start somewhere fresh. Some place where none of that matters."

"Where?" Sam says hopeful; I mean if some guy was willing to solve his Fabray problem he was completely okay with that.

"Out west...I'm planning on starting a ranch out there."

Sam's ray of hope disappears as he realizes that Quinn would never go for it. Quinn hates anything dirty or unsettled...that was the West in a nutshell. Sam starts grinning thinking of Quinn toiling away in some prairie-house gardening or herding animals. In his mind he's picturing her falling down in a giant mud pit getting all dirty, screaming at the top of her lungs because she's a mess.

"She'd never go with you" Sam says still smiling. "She hates working...towards anything. Quinn's been placed on a pedestal so high she's afraid to come down. She's like a doll, only meant to sit still and look pretty."

"It doesn't matter, until I've saved up enough money" Noah says looking at Sam with a smirk. "Which is where you come in."

Sam starts smiling too. So this is what it was all about...money...he should've known.

"How much?"

"$5,000" Noah says quick as Sam laughs harder.

"$5,000?" Sam chuckles. "Blackmail? How honorable."

"That's not how I originally wanted to go about this, but I'm out of options" Noah sighs. "If that doesn't sound good, think of it as a business partnership...you'd be an investor, we could go 50/50 on it."

"A ranch?"

"Think of it, you'd have another stable income. A ranch is a great investment-"

"What makes you think I'd want to go into a business I know nothing about, with a man who's trying to blackmail me?"

Noah sighs again. "I know what it's like to be in love, and can't be open about it. In that way we're alike."

"So?" Sam sighs.

"The best part of the West is the fact that it doesn't care about what you are or who you love, just what you can produce with your bare-hands...you could come with us...you could bring her too..."

* * *

**_A/N: so i'm going in a different direction...hopefully i didn't just shoot this story in the foot...if i end up not liking what i've just written i'll ask you to forget what you've just read and start fresh in the new chapter lol _**

**_also too, sorry if i don't update as frequently as people would like, it's because i want to make sure your not reading crap, and if i get stuck on a part i've got a horrible _****_habit of changing things multiple times until i'm satisfied with it, which postpones the updating..._**

**_thanks again for reading, and the positive feedback, especially on tumblr...special shout-outs to ngwai1 and chorrd (make sure to check out their blogs on tumblr!)_**

**_THANKS AGAIN,_**

**_much love...pce!_**


	10. Chapter 9

"You're kidding me right?"

Sam and Noah are standing in an open clearing somewhere on the outskirts of the Evan's Plantation. What they are looking at is the most pitiful excuse for a shed. It's small and worn down with a massive hole in the roof of the top. The wooden frame is old and looks like it's about to collapse at any moment.

"You can't rebuild this" Noah laughs shaking his head.

Sam squints his eyes trying to see the building, if you can even call it that; in a positive light...he can't. Who's he kidding? This shed is one second from blowing over from a soft southern breeze.

"It's not that bad" Sam says walking up to the door to open the shed. "It just needs some work."

As soon as he finishes his sentence, he pulls on the handle of the door and it comes flying off the hinges.

Noah laughs even harder. "Just go out and buy a new one!"

"I can't" sam says removing the door completely and propping it up against a wall of the shed. "I can't just solve every problem I have with money...some things I have to fix it myself."

Noah is impressed. This isn't at all the answer he was expecting to hear...I mean c'mon...it's Samuel Pretty-Boy Evans. He doesn't have to work hard for anything; he just orders it and it's brought to him on a silver platter. Why is he working so hard for this?

"Besides" Sam says stepping away from the shed to get a wider view. "If I go with you, I need to prove to Merce that I can take care of her."

"By rebuilding a shed?" Noah says skeptically.

Sam sighs. "By showing her that I can build a life for us; that I did this on my own, with my own two hands.

Noah's head tilts a little. "This is really for her?" His tone has completely changed.

Sam nods with another sigh seeing how much work needs to be put into this place before he can even think of showing Mercedes anything.

"Even if we don't go, at least we'll have a place to ourselves."

Noah has his arms folded debating whether or not to get involved with this project. He doesn't have too, Sam's already given him the money he's asked for. He could tell Quinn of his plan and make there escape that very night, leaving Sam to deal with his own problems. The strange thing is, is that in some weird way Noah feels obligated to help. Maybe it's because he thought he'd figure Sam out, only to be shocked to find that he wasn't this stuck-up rich brat...just another man in love. Maybe it was because Sam took the money from his own savings to invest into his business plan.

"Well," Noah says craning his neck. "You're going to need new wood; the frame's rotted through."

Sam turns to him looking confused. "How do you know?"

Noah steps closer before ripping a chunk out of the wall. "Because it's a grey-brown and it's chipping away like crazy."

Sam looks at it interested trying to remember the information. "Wait? Does this mean you're gonna help?"

Noah shrugs like it's no big deal. "It'll give me a chance to see if I want a pansy like you for a partner."

Sam smiles, finding a true goal for the first time in his life.

Everyday the two guys are out in that clearing working on that shed, trying to turn it into a suitable place. They've stripped away the framework and have laid out a bigger outline, slowly turning the former shed into a medium sized one room space. Sam spends all day out there; from sun up when the light is most useful until late into the evening when he can barely see. Noah usually joins him in the evenings when he's finished his work at the Fabray Plantation. Days are running into weeks as the two boys work, allowing a friendship to develop.

"Where'd you learn about this kind of stuff?" Sam asks hammering a nail into a wooden board.

"Like, building stuff?" Noah says wiping his brow.

"Yeah, how'd you become so good?"

Noah shrugs. "My dad was a carpenter back in Indiana. I used to help him a lot."

"That's where you're from?"

Noah nods placing another board on top of one already set in place. "Yeah...but then everything just went sour I suppose."

"What'd you mean?"

"My dad was heading out to California and find gold but I haven't heard from him for a while. And then my mom got real sick, and we needed money so I had to go find work-"

"Wait so who's with your mom now?" Sam asks concerned.

"My brother takes care of her, while I work and send money back to them."

Sam isn't sure how to respond; he can't really relate. Sam can't remember anything about his mom, he was really young when she died. And his dad has always been there for him; he can't imagine what it's like for Noah.

"About this ranch," Sam begins deciding to change the subject and he automatically sees Noah's mood shift when he mentions this ranch. "Where exactly is it?"

Noah smiles thinking of it. "That all depends on how far out we want to go. I've been looking at some properties in Texas, but I'm not really to fond of Texas-"

"Where else?"

"Anywhere I suppose" Noah answers excited. "Colorado, Oklahoma, Utah. We're gonna herd cattle, so we can possibly go anywhere."

Sam nods thinking of the freedom that lies ahead...Just as soon as he finishes this project.

* * *

**_Weeks Go By, A Different Evening..._**

Mercedes is in the dinning room serving Mr. Evans his dinner.

"Next course please Mercedes" Mr. Evans says gently noticing how she's a little down.

Mercedes gives him a quiet nod and clears away the dishes to give Mr. Evans the next course. When she goes to stand at her station she gazes at Sam's empty seat...he's missing dinner again. Mercedes twists her mouth a little disappointed; she hasn't seen Sam in weeks. Like she's seen him, but she hasn't really seen him. Only slight glimpses of him, and he doesn't notice her. He doesn't even smile or secretly wink at her anymore to let her know she's been seen; he just leaves. They've even stopped meeting at their usual spot in the outer fields. Mercedes spent two weeks worth of mornings, going to their spot everyday hoping to see him but he never came. When she get's back to the house, he's already gone or just leaving; and he doesn't even wave goodbye or anything. Mercedes is confused...she re-traces her actions to see if she's said or done something to upset him. She can't think of anything...that would require talking to a person and she hasn't seen him in almost a month.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Mr. Evans ask.

Mercedes snaps out of her thoughts giving Mr. Evans a slight smile. "Just thinking about Flora's recipe for that honey ham" Mercedes lies.

Mr. Evans chuckles. "The ham?"

"I was wondering if I cooked it like she does, would mine come out as good" she smiles.

"You'll never know until you try" Mr. Evans says returning to his plate of food.

"I'll keep that in mind sir."

A moment of silence goes by until Mr. Evans decides to change the conversation. "Do you know what could be keeping Sam?"

Mercedes shakes her head no listening to Mr. Evans continue.

"He's coming in late and leaving early, missin' meals and I can't figure out for the life of me what that boy's up too."

Just as soon as Mr. Evans finishes his sentence Sam walks in looking exhausted. He walks right pass Mercedes to his seat and sits down tiredly for the first time all day.

"My God dear boy!" Mr. Evans exclaims. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Just around" Sam answers as Mercedes puts the current course in front of him. "Thank you" he says to her; but it's not in the loving way that she's used too...it's just strictly polite.

"Now Sam," Mr. Evans begins. "You tell me right now what's goin' on."

Sam begins eating the food like he hasn't eaten in days. Mercedes and Mr. Evans look at him strangely before anxiously waiting to hear Sam's answer. Sam takes a goblet full of water and begins chugging it back forcefully.

"Nothin's going on" Sam says after he's finished the water. "I'm just making plans to take a trip."

Mr. Evans looks at him surprised. "A trip? Where?"

"Not quite sure yet" Sam says quick, shoving more food into his mouth. "But...I think it's...high time I took one."

"Alone?" Mr. Evans asks, and Mercedes ears unintentionally perk up.

"Yes" Sam says continuing to eat. "I think I'm old enough."

He finishes before Mr. Evans and surprises everyone by clearing away his own dishes, setting them in the basket near Mercedes so they can be washed. And just as quickly as he came in, he leaves to go to his room.

"What the devil is wrong with that boy?" Mr. Evans says completely confused.

"Beats me" Mercedes says surprised looking at the empty place setting.

After an extremely long day, Mercedes is undressing herself for bed. She lies on top of her bed, unable to fall asleep because she's thinking about Sam. That's when her mother stumbles into their cabin.

"Merce?" Delilah says unsure; but she can tell from Mercedes breaths that she's still awake. "Why are you still up?"

"No reason" Mercedes says. "Couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?" Delilah says walking over to her. "You never can sleep when somethin's bothering you."

"I'm fine-"

But her sentence get's cut off by her mother's laugh. "Now I know something's wrong...whenever your fine it's the exact opposite."

Mercedes twists her mouth in annoyance.

"It's Sam, right?" Delilah guesses and Mercedes' silence provides enough of an answer. "He ignorin' you?"

Mercedes refuses to answer, but her silence is louder than anything.

Delilah strokes her daughter's cheek. "Honey, he's a man...sometimes these things happen. I tried to tell you-"

"What are you sayin mama?"

"I'm sayin' that after he's taken what he wants-"

"You mean me?" Mercedes says offended.

"It was bound to happen" Delilah sighs. "I tried to tell you not to get so-"

"Attached" Mercedes finishes not having any energy to argue with her mother.

Delilah strokes her daughter's hair. "When I tell you things, it's because I know how it is."

_"You don't know how anything is"_ Mercedes thinks to herself.

"These feelings are here one minute than gone the next-"

"Your wrong" Mercedes says firmly, unable to keep quiet any longer. "He's not like that...he's taken nothing from me, he wants nothing from me...he doesn't see me as something to toss aside."

Delilah looks pitifully on her daughter for the first time in her life. She strokes her cheek and sighs. "Baby...he has tossed you aside."

Mercedes rolls to her side and covers herself up with a frustrated grunt. "You'll never understand, and you of all people should."

"You're the one that doesn't understand...he's using you and you're lettin' him!" Delilah says getting up from Mercedes' cot. "He's marrying that Fabray girl, they're making plans for a trip!"

Mercedes breath catches a little...she isn't quite sure how to take this. I mean it's not like she didn't know, it's just that...she thought she had more time. More time to be happy before the misery started. Sam would've told her about it, right? Given her an even break, something she could wrap her head around and get over? That's what he promised her...but then again, it would explain why he had become so distant in the past few weeks.

"I'm sorry Merce" Delilah says realizing how hurt Mercedes is becoming. "But this is how things are."

Mercedes beats her pillow a little harder, turning over and falling to sleep...her thoughts of Sam unable to keep her nightmares at bay.

* * *

_**More weeks go by...**_

"You rotten bastard, you finished the damn thing!" Noah laughs loud and hearty looking at the tiny house on the Evans' property.

Sam stands back appreciating the work he's accomplished. It took many long weeks in order to complete it but he could finally say it was done, finally perfect enough for Mercedes. The tiny shed was gone and in it's place stood a larger shed set up like a small house. The wood is tan yellow and freshly cut along with a single window on either side of the door. It's beautiful and sturdy and all that it's missing is a woman's touch.

"Go on in and check out the inside" Sam smiles urging Noah to look closer.

"It's not gonna fall on me is it?" Noah chuckles skeptically before walking inside the room. It's big enough to fit two people comfortably but no more; finally giving Sam a place to safely take Mercedes. This place was special to him; he hated hiding his attachment to her, with only God knowing about his undying need for her. Mercedes described perfect mornings orchestrated by God...but this was different. He built this place himself, he made it nice for them...God just gave him the materials to create such a wonderful place.

"How'd you do these?" Noah asks pointing out the delicate trim around the window sills.

"Just like you showed me" Sam answers with a shrug. "With a whole lot of patience and some tools."

"This came out really nice" Noah says approvingly. "Maybe you're not just a pretty boy after all."

Sam laughs finding a random vase and some wildflowers and setting it on the floor. "I think I'm gonna show her tonight."

"Really?"

Sam nods nervously. "I've been so busy with this shed, I haven't really had time to be with her."

"Well when she's sees it, it'll be worth it" Noah says trying to cheer him up. "Maybe I'll tell Quinn about the plan?"

Sam frowns at Noah. "You didn't tell her yet?"

"How could I? You were still working on this shed" Noah chuckles. "When I tell her, I want to be able to leave right then."

"Then I feel stupid" Sam says hitting himself. "I saw her in town and asked if she was all set to go."

This pauses the both of them for a minute, but they both shrug it off with a laugh.

"I'm sure she had no idea what you were talking about" Noah smiles. "But she will...after tonight, everything will be set."

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

"More stew Master Sam?" Mercedes says quietly from the corner.

Sam's head jerks at the term; he hasn't been called "Master" in a long time. He doesn't like it, something about that word just rubs him the wrong way.

"No thank you" he says a little surprised.

Mercedes nods refusing to give him any eye contact, she picks a random space on the wall to focus her attention. Sam is staring at her, from her body language he can tell that she's a little upset...and she's upset with him. He knows that much because she's refusing him the honor of staring into her warm brown eyes. She's not rewarding him with one of her smiles, the kind that are just for him, the ones that illuminate her face and set his heart on fire.

"Dinner was lovely, as usual" Mr. Evans smiles patting his stomach. "Thank you Mercedes."

Mercedes nods as Mr. Evans leaves the table. She prepares to clear away his spot but Sam hops up and begins clearing the table. Soon it's becoming a race as to see who can clear away the most dishes and when Sam finishes first, Mercedes gives him a glare in defeat.

"That's my job" Mercedes says putting a hand on her hip. "I need the practice for the new-"

"New what?"

"Never mind" she smiles fake. "Is that all Master-"

"Yeah, stop calling me that" Sam says a little annoyed. "I thought we moved past that."

Mercedes looks at him hard, feeling like she wants to bite his head off from how mad he's making her. He hasn't spoken to her in weeks, completely ignored her for his fiancé and because she's not happy and sing-song about it, he has the nerve to get upset when she's only reminding him the distinction between them.

"What's wrong Merce?"

"Nothing...I'm fine" Mercedes says frustrated. "And don't you go sayin' how I'm not fine when I say I'm fine! Cause I am!"

Sam tries his best to eat a laugh, but it's not working. "Come with me" he says trying to grab her hands but she pulls away.

"I've got work to do" she says bitterly.

"No you don't" Sam says in his command voice. "May!"

The rest of the servants begin calling for May as well until she shows up in the dinning room exhausted and out of breath. She's clearly been running from wherever she's been. Sam changes his posture in order to seem more intimidating.

"You...called...for...me...sir?" May pants like she's going to have a heart-attack.

"Yes. Tonight you will be taking care of this evenings housework. The dinner dishes, the kitchen, the parlor and the final check of the rooms upstairs."

"Yes sir" May says slow and disappointed.

"I want everything just as perfect as always and I will be making sure that it is personally" Sam adds seeing the fear come over the girl. Mercedes rolls her eyes watching from the side.

"Is Mercedes not going to help with-"

"That's not your concern" Sam says giving her a look walking out of the room. "Mercedes, come."

That does it! Mercedes is royally upset. "COME"? Like a dog? She's only following him to tell him how much of an ass he's being, and if the opportunity presented itself she was going to deck him clear into tomorrow. She didn't care what the consequences were...that's what she hated most about her non-existant social status. All she wanted was to feel like a respected person, not property, not an animal. And now the one person in the world who made her feel like they were on a level playing field was treating her like everyone else? She wasn't having it...she'd rather die or be sold off before she became another play thing to Sam like she was to Quinn. She'd tell him so tonight...she'd leave.

Mercedes is so upset she doesn't even realize where Sam is taking her. She's walking blindly to a part of the plantation she never even knew existed. The walk is quiet except for Mercedes quick and furious steps that tell Sam she's really, really angry with him. His long strides keep him ahead and out of her hitting distance, but he can tell that her small feet are trying desperately to keep up. They finally get to the place, and that's when Sam stops and turns around to see Mercedes still breathing heavily in a rage.

"I'm sorry for doing that" Sam says immediately knowing what's pushed her over the edge. "It was the only way to get you to go with me."

"Why?!" She shouts. "You've made everything clear!"

He frowns confused. "What's clear? I've told you nothing-"

"We're over aren't we?" Mercedes spits out. "We had a good time, now it's done!"

"Why would you say somethin' like that?" Sam says completely lost.

"It's true isn't it?!" Mercedes shrieks. "That's why you've been ignoring me for weeks."

Things begin clicking for Sam, and he starts laughing. His laughter is like pouring kerosine on the fires of her anger. She doesn't care she's walking right up to him, balling her fist to make contact with his face. He stops laughing just in time to catch her arm before it makes contact with his jaw. He twists her arm gently behind her back, bending his head down to kiss her. She struggles for a bit before giving into the wonderful feeling; she feels their strong connection even more after the time apart. She shakes her head and turns away as his kisses roam from her lips, to her cheeks, to her neck.

"Just let me go" Mercedes begs feeling her eyes beginning to water. "It's easier that way...I was getting used to it."

"How could you stand to be away from me?" Sam says wrapping his arms around her body. "Didn't you miss me at all?"

"Of course I did" she answers quick and honest. "But I thought that's what you wanted."

"This" he says squeezing her. "This is what I want. You are all I'll ever want."

"But Quinn-"

"Means nothing" Sam says cutting her off. "I didn't build this place for her."

"You don't build anything Sam" Mercedes says innocently.

"Wrong" Sam smiles a little. "I built-"

"Bought?"

"No built" Sam says laughing. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You barely know where to find a hammer, let alone how to use one" she teases.

He pulls back tucking a finger under her chin guiding her face to look at him. "Well, I do now" he smirks sending a sensation through her stomach. "Come, look inside."

"Inside?" Mercedes smiles skeptically. "Is it safe?"

"Just go look" Sam says opening the door to the tiny house.

It's small and sturdy, just big enough for the two of them to be comfortable. Sam left a lamp here and he strikes a match lighting it. The warm glow from the lamp gives the room a romantic haze and both Sam and Mercedes bathe in the small light.

"You really built this?" Mercedes asks starting to become impressed. She begins walking to the window checking out the detail of the trim. She's never seen anything like it. It's humble but strong, and that what she likes most about the tiny place. "Why?" She smiles.

"We needed someplace to go, someplace other than the outer fields" Sam says rocking on the edge of the truth. "Especially...if we decide to stay."

"Stay?" Mercedes says lightly still entranced by the room...but then the words start to catch up to her, and she catches the most important part. "We?"

Sam nods taking a step towards her. "I needed to know that if I could build a place where you could run too and feel safe."

Mercedes takes a step towards him. "You did this for me?"

Sam nods, as Mercedes comes even closer. Their lips meet and their lust starts to take over; both craving each others caresses. The rhythms their mouths are creating are more aggressive than what either of them is used to, but the desire for the other is finally being satiated. Both of their hands start to roam, and Sam is the first one to partially come to his senses...he knows where this road is heading.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks weak; the feeling of pleasure taunting him...he wants it, he wants it bad...but he refuses to take it from her, she has to be willing to give it.

Mercedes doesn't answer; she's really not sure what to say. So instead she starts by removing her head scarf, then her apron, before untying the strings that are guiding her shirt to close. She unloosens them before removing her shirt, before using her arms to cover her breasts. She beckons him closer with her eyes and Sam looks nervous; not because he's a virgin...but because he knows she is. She smiles a little stepping to him because he's clearly afraid to move; still covering herself, she cranes her neck up to kiss him. Her kisses melt away the statue that he's become and soon they pick up where they left off. Sam holds her lovingly allowing his mouth to really taste her flesh; she seems sweeter than before. He pulls away to find a blanket he's tossed to the side; he lays it on the ground and they both sit on it. Sam allows Mercedes to unbutton his shirt while he continues to kiss every inch of her his mouth will reach. After removing his trousers, Sam guides her to lie back and he skillfully rolls on top of her continuing to suck and lick on the different parts of her body. She feels his manhood, and becomes a little frightened; no matter how good this feels right now she's not sure what to expect after it happens.

"Sam?" She whimpers. "Be gentle."

Sam's thankful for the reminder as he slowly and tenderly lowers himself into her. The sensation feels incredible, but he can feel Mercedes tense up. He kisses her trying to relax her before pressing himself in deeper. She let's out a tiny grunt, and he looks at her to see if they should stop. She bites her lip, urging him to keep going. Sam's pace is extremely slow as he feels Mercedes become wet again. Her body seems to conform to the addition of his shape, allowing him to move slightly faster. His thrusts are becoming more powerful, and as Mercedes releases her climax she whines at the pleasure. Sam continues to thrust elongating Mercedes first orgasm until his climax. Their bodies intertwined feels wonderful, and as they consecrate their relationship...it is now more solidified than ever.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Are you absolutely out of your mind!"

"Quinn-"

"You expect me to just up and go with you, to live some small life in a little house on the prarie?!"

"You could leave all of this behind. We could start fresh!" Noah argues with her trying to make her see his side.

"You're so simple" Quinn laughs darkly. "You're greatest ambition in life is to shovel cow shit. You can do that right here-"

"My greatest ambition in life is to own what's mine. To not have to grovel and beg for attention, to live a happy life with you."

Quinn looks taken aback. "That's not my dream"

"But it could be-"

"I can't leave here!" Quinn cries. "I'm marrying Sam."

"Sam's leaving with me! We're going out west-"

"What?"

"He doesn't love you...he paid me to take you away."

Quinn looks furious. "Why?!"

"He's in love, just like us!"

"With who?!" Quinn shrieks.

"It doesn't matter!"

"WHO?!"

"Some black girl on his plantation" Noah shrugs not seeing the danger behind it. "What's that got to do with us?"

Quinn can't hear anything, her mind is too busy racing. Some black girl on his plantation huh? Well, it just became her mission to find out who...and whoever she was, they were going to regret ever meeting a Sam Evans.

* * *

_**A/N: hey everyone! so idk what you guys think, but i thought the whole thing about Sam building something for Mercedes to prove to himself that he could take care of her was just **_**_adorbs lol so i hope you guys liked it too..._**

**_and as you may have guessed it...shit is about to hit the fan lol Quinn's on a mission to find out who this mystery girl is and when she does...God help us all _**

**_thanks for reading as always...and your comments, they are really helpful! also too, i like to be unpredictable so for those of you dreaming about SAMCEDES toiling away in the west..that's not gonna happen lol but i will give a hint, Mercedes is going to be taking a trip (THAT WAS A GIGANTIC SPOILER RIGHT THERE) _**

**_much love...pce!_**


	11. Chapter 10

"So..." Mercedes begins playing with Sam's hand. Her back is to him and his arms almost encase her nude body. "You really built this."

Sam laughs deeply in her ear. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's still standing" she laughs happily. "All I keep thinking of is that bird house you tried to make when we were kids."

Sam laughs even harder thinking of the memory. As a present his dad bought him a little bird and set it in a cage. When Sam found out that birds could live in houses he wanted to build one for the bird. That bird house was a death trap, and as soon as the tiny bird sat on the perch of the little house, the creation collapsed and the bird flew away never to be seen again.

"Mr. Puckerman must've helped you a lot" Mercedes says craning her neck to glance around the room. "This place is just so...perfect, like one of God's mornings" she smiles as he squeezes her closer.

He kisses her cheek allowing his blonde hair to tickle her face. "I'm not sure whether to be insulted or extremely flattered."

She smiles even bigger. "So this is what you were working on for all those weeks?"

"And you thought I was with Quinn Fabray-"

"Well when mama told me that you two were taking a trip together" Mercedes says defending herself. "What am I supposed to think? You kept ignoring me."

"I'm sorry-"

"I waited for you, for two weeks I waited for you in our spot...you never came" Mercedes says turning to make a face at him.

"I didn't mean to ignore you" he says stroking her face. "I was tryin' to keep this a surprise! And I know I was actin' weird at dinner but I was just so tired, and I wanted this place to look nice."

"Why didn't you just say that Sam?"

"Say what?"

"That you were working on a surprise, and it requires a lot of attention from me" she says nuzzling closer to him. "Even though I'd rather be spending that time with you" she smiles on the last part.

Sam closes his eyes, feels himself growing weak sinking to the feel of her. "Y-You see, that's why I couldn't meet you." Mercedes laughs long and hard as she pulls back. "A couple more seconds of that, I would've told you just about anything...I wanted to keep this a surprise."

Mercedes laughs again before pulling on his face to make him look at her. "Don't do it again...you know how I jump to the worst, next time just tell me."

They lie together studying each others features, relishing in their shared happiness. It's clear more than ever that this is how simple and wonderful life should be. No hassles...no worries...just carefree bliss. Sam watches her eyes roam off of him to another wall of the room.

"What?" He asks.

She gives him another smile. "Nothing...just wondering why you built it?" He goes to answer but she interrupts him before he can. "Like I understand that you built this for us, but-"

"But what?"

Her forehead crinkles trying to find the words to ask. "Why'd you have to build it? Why not pay to have it done?"

_"Oh"_ he thinks. "_She wants the real reason..." _

"I wanted to see if I could, and now that I can it gives us another option."

Mercedes eye-brows raise. "What do you mean, another option?"

Sam lets her go to sit up. He reaches around him until he finds a map, bringing the lamp closer to them so he can read it to her. After unraveling and following the coordinates he points to a blank area in the middle of a random state.

"What's this?"

"It's a property in Colorado...Noah and I are gonna go out and start a ranch there."

Sam was prepared for her awe, her praise, maybe even an overwhelming sense of elation...what he isn't prepared to hear is her laughter. Mercedes laughter is inaudible, and that's because she's laughing so hard she's having trouble breathing.

"You..." She laughs. "On...A...Ranch! With...Animals!"

"Why are you laughing?" He says shocked but joining in on her smiles.

"Sam!" Mercedes shrieks. "Be serious!"

"I am serious" he says with his eyes stretched in a grin. "I'm gonna be a rancher!"

This brings on a whole new wave of laughter, she can't control herself. He's looking at her surprised; this shouldn't be that funny.

"Why is this so funny?"

"Because you barely know how to ride," Mercedes cackles. "And I'm picturing you trying to herd cattle, and I find it funny!"

Sam looks at her lovingly as she slowly comes down from her laughing fit. "I'm a pretty decent rider, and besides Noah's gonna...show me the ropes" Sam says letting his drawl become more noticeable.

"Oh okay" Mercedes rolls her eyes still smiling. "_He's completely lost it"_ she thinks.

"I can do it Merce" He says looking at her. "This was once an old rotted out shed, and I fixed it. If I could rebuild this than I can build anything, especially when it's for you."

"Wait what?"

Sam looks at her smirking. "I want you come with me."

"Wh-What?"

"Picture it" Sam says looking at her almost pleading. "We'd be together, too far away for anyone to stop us. It would be like it is right now, or when we go to our spot. Nothing but open fields and freedom...we'd never be separated."

Mercedes is thinking allowing her mind to imagine. She can picture a nice small house, a cabin perhaps where she and Sam can live happily together. She imagines herself watching Sam play with there caramel skinned curly haired kids, all having an equal share of their features; running in the openness of the fields feeling light and carefree.

"I can make a life for you" Sam promises. "I can't guarantee it won't be hard...but at least we'll be together."

Mercedes can't stop smiling, before she wraps her arms around Sam's body. She begins attacking his face with her mouth, planting kisses on every inch of him.

"Does that mean you'll come?" Sam laughs.

"The fact that you're even askin' me, is enough of a reason for me to go" Mercedes lets him go still grinning. "Besides, you don't know the first thing about running a farm-"

"A ranch" Sam corrects with a smirk. "And you do?" He says tauntingly.

"More than you" Mercedes says wrinkling her nose at him. "At least I can run the house...maybe raise a few chickens so we'll have something to eat."

"Aww man, I gotta learn how to hunt" Sam says with a groan.

"I can always learn how to shoot" Mercedes says eager, like she's caught in a dream.

Sam gives her a look capturing her face in his loving hands. "No wife of mine, is learning to shoot."

"I think it's necessary in order to move to the west" Mercedes giggles. "What if our land get's attacked by bandits?!"

"Then I take you and we both run like hell together" Sam laughs. "This ranch is Noah's dream, not mine."

"Then why are we going?"

"Because this is the only way I can think of to keep us together" Sam says stroking her face. "I love you y'know."

"I love you too" she says leaning her forehead in to touch his. "So it's safe to say this is a secret?"

Sam nods. "We'll tell our parents, when we're getting ready to go."

Mercedes nods without an argument. This surprises Sam.

"What?" Mercedes asks.

"I'm just surprised that you're not asking to tell you mom."

"Are you kidding?" Mercedes shrieks before laughing. "She's probably fussing right now to your dad about us being together now."

"How can she say anything? If anything she should be on our side."

Mercedes shrugs her shoulders with a sigh. "Doesn't matter, she won't hear a thing from me...I'm just gonna miss her, I love her so much."

Sam hadn't even thought that far ahead. He was going to miss his home, it was the only place he had ever lived. Not to mention his extremely close relationship with his father...and even Del. She was just like a mother to him, the only person that ever came to his mind when he had to picture what a mother was supposed to look like.

"Who knows, maybe when we get settled they can come see us" Mercedes offers trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, maybe" Sam says leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

_**Next Day...**_

"Miss Quinn" May says surprised as she opens the front door to the Evans Estate. She steps aside as Quinn practically barges her way into the house. "The Evans aren't home at the moment-"

"Doesn't matter" Quinn says turning her nose up fixing her petticoat. "I'll wait."

"Of course ma'm" May nods. "Right this way."

After closing the door, May shows Quinn to the parlor showing her where to sit. She walks over to the table supporting the lemonade pitcher and begins to pour Quinn a glass.

"Where's the usual girl, Mercedes?" Quinn asks sitting down.

May's heart stops for a second, but she takes in a deep breath to collect herself and begins talking.

"She was needed in the fields today Miss. Quinn" May lies smoothly.

"I see" Quinn says looking over May's appearance. She's admiring her honey gold coloring, and her long black hair that coils down in loose ringlets. Her features are soft and fit her slightly angular face. Her brown doe-like eyes and eye lashes curl upwards in a sweep, and her lips are somewhat full but still beautiful.

"If you need anything, don't be shy to ask Miss Quinn" May says giving a small reluctant smile.

"Wait" Quinn says as the girl turns around to leave; May silently curses herself...she thought she was in the clear. "Step into the light."

May gives an annoyed sigh, before turning back around to face Quinn. She gives her an annoyed smile before slowly walking to the window to stand in the light. As Quinn looks at her more closely, as if she were going to make an offer to buy her; May is becoming more offended.

"Would you like me to turn around?" May asks heavily sarcastic.

"That won't be necessary" Quinn smirks noticing the slight tone in May's voice. She's never heard it from someone of May's status before...she finds it quite amusing. "I was just admiring..."

May sighs again; she doesn't have to prompt Quinn, she already knows there's more to this conversation. She's heard Mercedes talk about the many taunts Quinn has made about the clothes they wear or how dark or sweaty they are because of the work they do. Not to mention she's heard the rumors about the frequent punishments given out to the workers on the Fabray Plantation. It's for these very reasons, May doesn't like her. She only gives Quinn enough respect to seem polite, but anyone paying enough attention can tell it's forced.

"You're quite pretty y'know" Quinn smiles.

May straightens herself up a little bit accepting a compliment she's heard so many times. "Thank you ma'm."

"So it's true?"

"What's true ma'm?"

"You think you're pretty as well?"

"Honestly?" May smiles. "I do."

"I see" Quinn says starting to circle her. "And is this of you're own opinion or did someone tell you this?"

"It's a little of both I guess" May chuckles a little thinking of the countless people who've told her so.

"Does Sam tell you this?" Quinn says with a pause.

"Why should he ma'm, we don't talk-"

"He's not, _friendly_ with you?" Quinn says raising her eyebrows.

May shrugs shaking her head. "No more than he is with anyone else-"

"Well, who is he more friendlier with?" Quinn says stopping in front of her.

"Like-" May frowns before understanding where Quinn is heading. "Miss Quinn, how am I supposed to know that" May says with a slight laugh. "I'm just a servant!"

"Exactly!" Quinn says looking at May intently. "You're a servant, of the house no less! Which means you are one of the many eyes and ears of this place-"

"I still don't know about that sort of stuff" May lies easily.

Quinn watches her carefully judging her reaction; she smirks thinking she's found an answer.

"It's you isn't it."

May smiles a little darkly. "I think you've got it wrong Miss Quinn,"

"Don't lie to me" Quinn says quick. "Are you her?"

"Who are you talking about?" May says looking confused. "There is no girl."

"I'm not stupid, there is someone else!" Quinn says starting to get upset.

"There is no one else."

"Then it's you-"

"I told you before it's not me" May's tone rises a little. "It may surprise you, but us slave girls don't go daydream 'bout sleeping with the master's son."

Quinn slaps May hard across her face leaving a red mark on her cheek. May glares at her coldly touching her face. Just when May thought she wasn't going to get any help, Sam walks into the parlor.

"What's going on?" He asks noticing the high tension in the room.

Quinn turns around frightened stepping away from May who's still holding her cheek.

"May and I were just talkin'" Quinn smiles trying to ease the situation. "Just us girls..."

Sam steps even closer to May and cups his hand tenderly underneath her chin. He brushes her hand away so he can see the fresh handprint left on her face.

"Go to the kitchen and tell them to cut you off a piece of ice" Sam says squeezing her shoulder before letting her go.

May gives Quinn a final glare before she nods towards Sam turning to leave the room.

"Now Quinn," Sam begins folding his arms; he sounds just like his father. "I don't know how y'all run things down at the Fabray Plantation...but here at the Evans, we don't treat people like that."

"I'm sorry Sam" Quinn apologizes immediately. "It's just she wasn't answering my questions...I could tell that I didn't have her respect from the way she was talkin' to me...and-and that's just not acceptable when I'm going to be the Lady of this house."

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose before grabbing her hand to take her to his father's office.

"Didn't Noah talk to you?" Sam says quieter.

"Noah?" Quinn says innocently. "Noah who?"

"Puckerman, Noah Puckerman" Sam says reminding her. "The man you've been sleeping with for the past-"

"Samuel Dwight Evans" Quinn says shocked. "How dare you say such things! Everyone knows I'm saving-"

The look Sam is giving her stops her from continuing her lie. She takes a deep breath before trying a new angle.

"I guess you could call it practice for our honeymoon-"

"Stop Quinn!" Sam says getting frustrated. "Look, why doom ourselves to a marriage none of us really want! I don't love you Quinn."

"So what do you expect me to do?" Quinn says laying all of her cards on the table. "I can't just pickup and go-

"Why not?!" Sam challenges. "Wouldn't you be happier? Aren't you miserable now? Don't you want better for yourself?"

"What about you?" Quinn says not answering.

Sam's quiet for a moment, thinking over the question. "I think I'm gonna go either way...it's my chance to be happy."

* * *

"That girl!" May cries out entirely upset. "OOOOOO...she better be glad she's who she is, cause if she wasn't..."

May strangles the air with her bare hands and makes a fierce growl from her mouth. Mercedes laughs chipping away a piece from the block of ice.

"I'd like to tie her to the ground and yank out all of her hair!" May says burying her fingers in her own. "Or strap her to the big oak in the woods and pour honey on her and let the bears get her"

Mercedes laughs passing the ice and a cloth to her friend. "Nah, I'd just like to beat her with the kitchen broom a few times...just a few good swats and I swear she'd be a whole lot nicer."

"Why can't we just put frog eggs in the lemonade the next time she visits?" May laughs.

"Or make her brownies made from the pig-pen on the farm" Mercedes giggles even harder. She takes her friends hand and squeezes it tightly. She gives her friend a long and grateful look, thanking her for keeping her secret. It says it all without giving too much away, especially if anyone's listening.

May squeezes her hand back and tries to smile but her cheek is still sore, so it comes out more like a wince.

May groans getting upset again. "That Quinn is an awful, heartless, horrible excuse of a woman and I hope every time she-"

"Whoa" Noah Puckerman laughs entering the kitchen; scarring the two girls almost half to death. "That's a lot to say about a person."

Both girls look fearful, but May is already thinking I've already been hit once today what else do I have to loose.

"It is sir" May grumbles. "But I'm not takin' it back!"

"No ones asking you too" Noah chuckles stepping closer to the table where Mercedes and May are sitting. "Trust me, I know what a real piece of work Quinn Fabray can be."

May nods putting the ice away from her face. "Is there something we can do for you sir?"

"Well, I hate to trouble you for a glass of Frog-Egg Lemonade" he smiles as the two girls giggle. "But the way you go on about, it just sounds so delicious."

* * *

_**A/N: okay...this is just another little part, more is coming. i thought i could fit all the drama in this one chapter, but i can't so i'll drag it out a little bit; hopefully this isn't too much of a cliff hanger lol and for those of you ragging on Puckerman...maybe (okay he most likely) should've known not to go blabbing but he really didn't see the danger...like he thought that by telling Quinn that Sam was with someone else it would free her from whatever guilt she had about leaving...and when he's talking to May and Mercedes, he's not trying to be a spy for Quinn or anything like that, he's just genuinely being nice okay? so stop picking on Noah, he's gonna have it hard enough in the story lol **_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING as always...much love...pce!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Sam enters the kitchen a half-hour later to find May, Mercedes and Puck all sitting around the kitchen table just snapping peas. The carefree way they all toss the ends to the side, along with their constant smiles makes Sam feel even more left out.

"Sam!" Noah says being the first to notice him enter in. "How's it goin'?"

"It's..." Sam gives a weak laugh scratching his head; he's not sure how he should respond. Everyone's looking at him, Mercedes has this concerned expression waiting for his answer. "It's..."

"What?" Noah asks.

"Miss Quinn" Mercedes finishes with a knowing smile;

Sam let's out a frustrated laugh. "I'm not sure what you're going to say to her, but-"

"Wait what?" Noah asks confused.

"Miss Quinn is here" May says irritated

"In the parlor" Sam finishes. "I had to step away from her for a bit...How's your cheek May?"

She shrugs continuing to snap peas. "I'm fine Master Sam...just a quick hit-"

"Wait, what?!" Noah says shocked. Everyone looks at him unsurprised. "You mean to tell me she hit you?! Why?!"

"No _good_ reason" May says exaggerating the 'good'; but remembering her place and who's in the room she apologizes. "Sorry, Master Sam-"

"No I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened at all" he says solemn."It won't happen again"

"You're sure as hell it won't" Noah says storming out of the kitchen heading straight for the parlor.

Sam chuckles a bit, but the laughter stops as soon as they hear the parlor doors of the house slam shut.

* * *

"Quinn Anne Fabray" Noah growls calling her by her full name. "You tell me right now why you hit that woman?"

"Because" Quinn almost laughs showing no remorse.

"Because" Noah repeats feeling his anger start to boil. "Because why?"

"Because she couldn't hit me back."

Noah can't stop himself, he's raging towards her using both of his strong hands to trap her in a tight grip.

"Tell me Quinn," he says with an even darker tone. "The fact that you can't hit me back," he shakes her a little. "Is that enough of a reason for me to hit you?" His grip instinctively tightens. "Huh!"

"You're hurting me!" Quinn lies a little, although no one has ever handled her this rough before. Noah's hands are squeezing the sides of her body making it difficult to escape.

"All these years I've watched your family mistreat people time and time again, and I've never said anything! Even when I knew it was wrong! And it's because of you; you were the hope I once had!"

"Those are pretty big words for such a small town hick" Quinn teases wickedly; hoping her words are enough to make him let her go.

"I thought you were like this because you had no choice; because you were never loved, so you didn't know how too...I never imagined you _enjoyed_ ruining people! You're just as cruel as the rest of your family" Noah says with cold eyes.

And unexpectedly to the both of them he bends low to kiss her passionately. Noah knows what she likes, a heavy pressure with complex rhythm. The way their tongues latch together is almost a sin at how pleasurable it is to the both of them. His hands burry themselves deep in her golden hair, and he's already biting hard on her plump bottom lip...and just when Quinn feels herself starting to lose her inhibitions Noah stops the kiss abruptly.

"I'm done."

He says releasing her from his grip. He backs away taking a final sight at the beautifully wicked woman he's so in love with; but refusing to stay with her he opens the sliding doors preparing to leave. Quinn stands there shocked and ruffled. Her hair's a mess from having Noah playing with it and her lipstick is smeared on her face. It takes a few seconds to realize that he's not standing in the room with her and immediately she's running out of the parlor after him. She finds him talking to Sam in the kitchen but as soon as he sees her he storms out continuing to the outside of the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Quinn shouts following Noah out to where he left his horse. "You just kissed me! And you're gonna walk away?!"

Noah doesn't answer unraveling the reins to the post that tie his horse.

"You're a coward-"

"No, I don't want you anymore. There's a big difference" Noah says cold. "You fooled me Quinn, but I'm not gonna fight for someone who's just as horrible and conniving as what I'm trying to leave behind."

Quinn stumbles backwards unable to hear the truth come from Noah. She can handle it from anyone else; she's used to hearing it from everyone else...but not from him. Noah's always telling her how he likes her for who she is; not because she's rich or beautiful but the fact that she has a strong temper but can have a real sweet nature. She's never let anyone see the softer side to her; and now the one person who truly cares for her is ready to walk away? Quinn really isn't sure how to take any of this...

"So you lied" Quinn smiles a watery smile. "You don't love me...just like everyone else..."

"I can't keep affording too" Noah says turning to mount his horse. "You don't love yourself."

* * *

May left Sam and Mercedes alone in the kitchen a while ago; she was trying to give them some alone time. Sam sits across from Mercedes as they continue to snap peas.

"How long have we been doing this?" Sam whines tiredly continuing to snap.

Mercedes giggles. "You just started."

"Oh yeah?" Sam challenges picking up a few more. "Then how do you explain this gigantic pile right here?"

Mercedes grins even bigger. "May and I did those...Mr. Puckerman tried to help but he does more talkin' than actual work...if you've snapped 20 peas you're doin' good."

Sam makes a face at her continuing to snap the ones in his hand. He picks up a handful and begins snapping those but Mercedes who's been doing it much longer is able to pick up twice the amount and finish them in half the time. Sam watches her impressed, before looking at his handful.

"What?"

"Nothing" Sam grumbles a bit continuing to snap peas.

"You see!" Mercedes shakes her head and laughs. "This is why I laugh!"

"At what" Sam glares playfully.

"At your ranch!" She laughs even more. "You can't even snap peas without whinnin' and you wanna take me out to some ranch! How are we gonna eat?"

"We'll eat what I hunt, and what you grow" Sam smiles like it's the obvious answer. "And we'll have beef! And pigs, and chickens!"

"Hunt!" Mercedes laughs hard. "You can't even catch a chicken!"

"Can too!" Sam says throwing his fist-full of peas back in the pile. "Watch me."

"This isn't going to end well" Mercedes laughs watching Sam get up from his seat holding out his hand for hers.

She takes it smiling knowing how funny this is all going to be. They end up in the back of the house next to the garden with the chicken coop to the side. It's a fairly large fenced in area that has dozens and dozens of chickens strutting about. Mercedes takes the grain bucket and scoops some into her apron.

"I guess I should feed you while he's out makin' a fool of himself" Mercedes chuckles talking to a nearby hen before sprinkling some grain on the ground.

"I'm gonna go after the biggest one!" Sam says scanning the area for the largest chicken. "There! That one!" He says picking it out.

"You'll do know such thing, Mr. Evans!" Mercedes laughs. "We need that rooster."

"Fine!" Sam shouts back determined to find a better choice. "How about that one?"

"Depends on what you're doing with it" she answers tossing more grain on the ground. "Are you just catching it for fun, or do you want to eat it?"

Sam thinks about it for a minute. "What do you want to do?"

Mercedes shrugs. "Did you want me to cook it?"

"You can cook!" Sam says impressed turning to look at her and Mercedes looks at him insulted.

"Well I've only worked in the kitchen's all my life!" She says like he's missed the obvious.

"Oh yeah" he says remembering. "Well, what can you make?"

Mercedes shrugs again. "My fried chicken's alright" she says frowning up her face. "But don't you go thinking that I'm as good as Flora; I only know a little."

Sam grins wide at her. "It'll be good practice for when we leave."

"Uh-huh, sure" she smiles waiting for the hilarity to take place. "But we can't start plannin' on a meal until you first catch a chicken."

"You think I can't catch one?"

Mercedes eats another laugh, but he clearly can feel her doubt hanging over him. This makes him want to catch one even more, to prove to her that he can. Sam turns back around and narrows his eyes on a plump golden-red hen strutting around the pen. He creeps up on it slowly before charging at it like it was a bear. The chicken takes off avoiding Sam's large hands that are swinging like a giant. He chases the chickens around the area, practically tripping and falling over himself in the process. He looks large and awkward and Mercedes is practically rolling around on the ground in laughter.

"When...I...catch...this...damned...chicken..." Sam huffs out of breath as Mercedes tries to muffle her laughter but it's not working.

Sam turns to look at her trying not to laugh as she's got about four nice sized hens sitting around her, and the golden-red one sitting in her lap.

"You mean to tell me, I've been chasing the wrong one?!" Sam yells frustrated.

"Give up now?" Mercedes smiles like she's won.

"Yeah, if you can do better go for it!" Sam says frustrated. "Go on! Do it!"

Mercedes laughs even more removing the bird from her lap. "Do you wanna know your main mistake?"

Sam pouts even more, sitting on the ground next to her. He puts a hand under his chin preparing himself for her answer.

"You went after the main hen of the group" Mercedes smiles bigger. "You shouldn't mess with Carol-"

"Wait what?" Sam says trying his hardest not to laugh. "Carol?"

"Caroline" Mercedes corrects sounding like a young kid with their first pet. "Caroline the chicken!"

"_She's too cute"_ Sam thinks laughing under his breath. "You named the chicken?"

"Yes; and her husband's name is Clark" Mercedes says explaining.

Sam ducks his head and smiles even bigger listening to her.

"You can't go after her for two reasons" Mercedes explains. "One, she keeps the other's in check and two-"

Sam raises his eyebrows listening. "What's two?"

"She makes the most eggs, so we need her" Mercedes says wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Really?" Sam asks.

"And she knows it too!" Mercedes glares a little. "That's why she's the main one in charge."

Sam chuckles as she get's up from the ground. She reaches out for his hands before helping to pull him up to his feet. She prepares to let him go, but he hangs on tighter enjoying the contact. Mercedes purses her lips inward before panning up to look at Sam's loving stare.

"I just wish..." Sam begins. "You wouldn't doubt me so much."

"Doubt you how?" Mercedes challenges narrowing her eyes.

"In how I can provide for you" Sam says looking hard at her. "Not that you need me too" he grumbles on the end.

Mercedes grins seeing his adult face, pout to mimic that of a child's. "Sam, I know you would-"

"Will" Sam says canceling out her statement. "I can, I'm not helpless."

She sighs deeply. "I don't think you are. It's just I have more practice."

"At what?"

"Taking care of you" Mercedes laughs. "I've been doing it all my life."

Sam frowns thinking it over.

Mercedes drops her hands to place them on her hips. "Do you know why I agreed to go with you?"

Sam smiles wide, blushing a little at his answer. "Because you love me?"

"Besides that" Mercedes says rushing over the sappy moment. Sam shrugs his shoulders. "When you asked me to go away with you, like really asked me...I thought about how different my life would change. For me, it really wouldn't. I'd still be getting up early and going to bed late, working hard in the house or on the farm, cooking and cleaning and washing...and I couldn't help but think...if you were brave enough to go away; you needed somebody to go with you...someone to show you those things."

"What do you mean brave enough to go away?" Sam says insulted. "I'm not that sheltered-"

"No, you can do a lot when you actually get started...but if you're taking me out there so I can do all the work, waitin' on you hand and foot like I do now while you swing in some hammock...you might as well leave me right here Sam Evans" Mercedes warns stepping closer to him. "Cause I'd be happy in our little house you built on this plantation, and we wouldn't have to go nowhere."

She stand on her tip-toes and gives him a quick and sweet peck on his lips.

"Why are you with me?" Sam laughs feeling useless. "You should be with someone who isn't such a waste-"

"I'm here because I love ya" she says poking his face. "And you love me and that's that!" Mercedes goes to pick up another handful of grain to scatter on the ground. "But if you want to learn...no time like the present."

Sam twists his mouth taking some grain from her apron and tossing it lightly to a group of young chicks.

* * *

**_A Week Or Two Later..._**

"Why don't you just come with us?" Sam says annoyed with Quinn. Quinn bites her lip hard sitting at the piano at her house. "This is our chance to be happy...to be free! Unless, you like staying here pressed under your family's thumb."

"I never said I liked it-"

"Then prove me wrong" Sam challenges. "Come with us? We're leaving tonight-"

"Tonight" Quinn says startled. "A little soon don't you think?"

"Not really" he answers shaking his head. "We've been planning this for months...ever since our engagement."

"Our engagement?"

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I can't be with you in that way-"

"Am I really that awful? So awful that you would pay a large sum to get rid of me?" Quinn says cold; almost like she's starting to believe it.

"Not to Noah" Sam says skillfully avoiding her question. "Noah's crazy about you-

"Noah hates me" Quinn snaps. "He's never loved me."

"Are you kidding!" Sam shouts almost with a laugh. "This whole plan is for you!"

"He's leaving me isn't he?"

"He wants you to go with him."

A beat of silence goes by before Sam continues.

"Just come with us...forget this place and whatever is holding you here and go" Sam says turning to leave the music room.

* * *

**_Later That Night_**

Mercedes is pacing back and forth with the few belongings she has waiting for Sam to meet her at their spot. She has to hum a little melody in order to stop herself from crying; she wasn't able to tell her mother goodbye in fear that she would be able to leave or that her mother would try and stop her. Out of nowhere a distinct deep voice begins humming the tune with her.

"How'd you know that song?" Mercedes asks when she sees it's Noah Puckerman coming to meet her.

"My ma, used to sing it to me as a kid" He smiles at the thought. "Are you cold? It's a lil chilly tonight."

"I'm alright" Mercedes says wrapping herself in a blanket. "Just nervous."

"Running away can do that to a person" Noah smiles.

"Sounds like you've got a story Mr. Puckerman" Mercedes teases.

"I've got a few" he says stretching out his neck. "By the way, you can call me Noah."

"Mr. Puckerman, I don't think that's-"

"Is it true you call Sam, Sam?"

"Yes, but things are a little different with us" Mercedes explains. "Besides, that's only when we're alone."

"If I call you by your first name, you can do the same with mine."

Mercedes stares at him a while trying to figure him out; but when she can't she has to bring herself to ask.

"Why are you so different?"

Noah frowns at her question. "How so?"

"With us!" Mercedes says getting excited. "You don't look at us funny or-"

"Who is us?"

"May...or even me?" She explains. "We talk and laugh, like-"

"Friends?"

Mercedes nods still trying to understand. "None of Sam's other friends do that...they treat us like shadows...but not you..."

Noah chuckles stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Not to mention what you did for May" Mercedes says with wonder. "How you handled Quinn? Why'd you do it?"

Noah shrugs it off like it's no big deal. "Maybe I didn't do it for her...maybe I did it because I wish someone could've done that for my mom."

"You're mom was hit too?"

"Yeah."

"By you're dad?" Mercedes asks before she can stop herself.

Noah smiles, but it soon fades away. "No, but the plantation owner she used to work for..."

"How can that be?" Mercedes asks innocently. "You're white."

"White enough to pass" Noah smirks kicking dirt up into the sky

Mercedes eyes spread like she's been let in on some huge secret...before she begins laughing hysterically.

"Oh!" She shrieks. "If Miss Quinn knew!"

"Knew what?" Sam voice carries before him as he's walking into the clearing.

"Nothing" Mercedes says still smiling. "Are you ready?"

"Just about, Quinn's coming...I'm not sure how she's gonna survive though" Sam says looking for her through the tall grass. "The girl can barely walk through a field."

There's laughter when she get's there, and almost instantly Quinn's eyes narrow at the sight of the girl who's beaten her. As she gazes at the plump figure of the slave girl Mercedes; a figure she's passed so many times through the years, she can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of rejection. Surely this can't be the woman he's chosen...the one he will spend the rest of his life with? Has Sam gone ill? Is he insane? He must be, to refuse her for a common girl; ugly, fat and plain...

Quinn can't handle the thought of loosing Sam to Mercedes...a girl she's made fun of so many times; a girl with torn clothing and a round shape...dark skin the color of dirt and hair the texture of straw...

Noah steps closer to her with his hand extended. "I'm glad you changed your mind..."

It would be so easy for her to leave...to run away and never look back...but her upbringing creeps back into play...and loosing one of the most eligible bachelors in the state, to a lowly slave girl is just not acceptable...

"I haven't changed my mind" Quinn spits backing away. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

She's running back through the fields and both Sam and Mercedes let out a groan as Noah calls after her.

"I have to go get her" Noah says preparing to go after her, but Sam's hand catches him quick.

"I still say we get outta here! We can't go back!"

"I can't just leave her!" Noah says breaking away from him.

"She left you man! She made her choice! You tried" Sam says making his way to Mercedes. He pulls her in the opposite direction of the Evans' Plantation House; but she refuses to move.

"I have to go get her" Noah says leaving for the house.

"Merce...let's go!" Sam tugs on her arm pulling her away but she won't move.

"We can't leave him" she says firmly.

"Yes we can!" Sam says. "This is our chance..right now!"

"If that were me back there, could you just walk away?" Mercedes challenges. She knows the answer as soon as she looks into his eyes. And he lets out a groan. "We have to go back" she says pulling him in the other direction.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Sam says trudging his feet a little before breaking into a jog to catch up to her.

* * *

**_A/N: sorry for the angst...but i did give you a smidge of fluff lol you'll be happy to know that i worked out the whole story in my head, which means updates should be more frequent because i actually know where i wanna take this story...uh...Mark Salling (the guy who plays Noah Puckerman) i feel has some very ethnic features, so in this story i made him part african-american (not like half b/c in my head his mom's like half so he'd be like a 1/4) but yeah i kinda liked that...and idk why i make Quinn so mean in this story, it's just easier for me to write her as a complicated villain with an occasional sweet side lol idk if she loves Puckerman, like i don't think she even knows but this part was all about how it's a shock to hear Noah talk/treat her the way he did because he's always like her escape from her family...he's always positive and nice and never gives her any tough love and the fact that he's walking away pushes her to an edge...but when Quinn sees Mercedes as Sam's lover that just pushes her over another type of edge; like she can't handle loosing to someone who looks like her..._**

**_hopefully that explained some stuff...and i hope you liked it...expect another update soon..._**

**_THANK YOU for reading and commenting as always...i freakin love reading reviews i'm becoming addicted to your reactions lol much love...pce!_**


	13. Chapter 12

"Sam m'boy!" Mr. Fabray greets excitedly as Sam enters the house without Mercedes, so it doesn't look suspicious. "How are you?! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Sorry, sir. I've just been real busy" Sam says looking at a twisted mouth Quinn who's sitting quietly in a corner of the parlor. "What are you doing here?" Sam says looking more to Quinn than Mr. Fabray.

Mr. Fabray grabs him by the shoulders and squeezes them playfully. "Just havin' a drink with your dad, makin' plans for the future...you should take a seat with us."

"I'm sorry I can't" Sam says preparing to leave but Mr. Fabray's grip becomes tighter. He looks around the room for his father but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Come now" Mr. Fabray says with a little more emphasis. "I insist."

Sam looks him directly in the eye completely unafraid. "Where's my father?"

"He stepped out for a minute" Mr. Fabray says restricting Sam to a nearby chair. "Perfect time for us to talk."

Sam glares at him annoyed, not looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

"Mercedes! Thank God!" Flora shouts rushing to hug the girl who's about to walk in the back door of the kitchen. "Where've you been all this time?! Your mama's been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, I lost track of the time" Mercedes apologizes stepping away from the laundry line. She's about to ask Flora where she is so she can go meet her but she's cut off by the loud shouts from inside the house.

Before Flora can stop her, or before she can stop herself Mercedes is rushing into the house to see what's going on.

"That's your answer boy?" Mr. Fabray growls into Sam's face. "You're refusin' my daughter for some nigger?"

"I'll ask you to leave if you refer to her that way again-"

"You can't be serious! Quinn is the natural choice for your wife and she'll make an excellent partner-"

"I don't think you understand Mr. Fabray-"

"You don't understand Sam" he laughs frustrated. "I will not take no for an answer...you will marry Quinn."

"You can't force me to marry her...if she was the last person in South Carolina I'd still wouldn't be with her."

Mr. Fabray gives him a dark wide smile. "What's this nigger's name?"

"I told you not to call her that" Sam threatens with a glare.

"Is she pretty, with large..." Mr. Fabray raises his eyebrows with a chuckle; Sam can feel his fingers start to curl into a fist. "Will you show her to me? The sinful dirt that's stained your pure future as a man-"

"That's enough!" Mr. Evans shouts from another entrance way. "It's time for you to go Peter."

Mr. Fabray stumbles back a little surprised. "Surely you don't accept this?"

"What I don't accept is someone who insults my son" Mr. Evans says with a look. "Leave now, before you outwear your welcome."

Mr. Fabray smirks grabbing his hat from a nearby table. "Come Quinn..."

Quinn rises from her seat quietly and follows her father out of the house. Everyone's starting to breathe a little easier and not caring about who sees them; Mercedes and Sam are immediately walking to each other.

"I was so scared" Mercedes says into Sam's chest squeezing him to her tightly.

"Hey" Sam says cupping her face to look at him. "Didn't I say I'd take care of you? You don't have to be scared-"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Master Sam" Delilah says coming out of nowhere. "This isn't safe and it's not right either-"

"You can't say that" Sam says cutting her off. "You two know exactly how it is."

Both Sam and Mercedes are looking at their parents who look speechless.

"Then we have no choice" Delilah says decidedly to Mr. Evans. "You have to send us away, as soon as you can-"

"I'm not going with you" Mercedes speaks up.

"You'll go where I say we go" Delilah says starting to get upset.

"I'll runaway first" Mercedes answers with her mind made up.

"How?" Her mother almost laughs. "A slave. No money, no help, no job...how far do you think you can get?"

"Colorado" Sam finishes.

Mr. Evans, who's been pretty quiet throughout this entire conversation, is looking at Sam like he's lost it. "Colorado! What the hell is in Colorado?!"

"Our ranch" Sam says confident. "Puckerman and I are going into business together."

Everyone looks at Noah and he gives Delilah and Mr. Evans a polite nod. "Howdy."

"Mercedes please tell me you weren't thinking of going with them?" Delilah says grabbing her daughter's arm forcing her to look at her.

"Mama" she whines. "I had to go; it was the only way we could be together...besides he'll die out there alone."

Mr. Evans is the only one who decides to laugh. Delilah glares at him coldly before hitting him on the arm.

"This isn't funny!" She shouts.

"But she's right Del" he laughs harder. "Sam would die out there...on some ranch in where? Colorado?"

Delilah looks like she's going to explode. "Our kids were running away and-"

"They aren't kids anymore Del" Mr. Evans says looking at the two of them. "But I am gonna have a talk with Sam...Sam?"

Sam gives Mercedes' hand a final squeeze before following his dad to the study. Mercedes is left in the parlor with her mother and eventually Noah walks out of the room so the two of them could talk. The two of them stare at each other for a while, until Mercedes can't take it anymore.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say" Mercedes says starting the conversation.

"I'm not sure what I can say" Delilah surprises the both of them by laughing. "I don't mean to put Sam down...I know he's a good boy, one who'll look after you and take care of you...but-"

"But what mama?"

"You can't be together" she says and Mercedes rolls her eyes. "At least not in the way he's trying to make you be together...they can't marry us."

"Not here, but maybe out there" Mercedes argues. "I know people won't consider us married, but in the sight of God...we are...that's where it counts."

Delilah sighs deeply. "But why so far away?"

"Sam's trying to escape the pressure to marry."

"You both know it'll happen eventually"

Mercedes ducks her head and smiles. "Sam says as long as I'm breathin' he'll want no one else..."

"Is that so?" Mr. Fabray smirks walking back into the house. "I reckon I have to be the one to change his mind."

Mr. Fabray is shakily holding a Root Revolver in his hand pointing it directly to Mercedes. Two shots that are fired off can distinctly be heard throughout the house. Then another...then another...

When Mr. Evans and Sam enter the parlor it looks unreal. Three bodies lying on the floor...and a fourth struggling to his feet. Mr. Evans looks into the face of his dying love, before storming into a rage after Peter Fabray. Another shot is fired, and then another before Mr. Evans has tackled him to the ground. Sam is frozen for a minute or two not at all sure what to do until he hears Noah groan. Sam checks him first seeing the blood oozing out from his leg.

"You need help" Sam says almost frantic.

"Stop worrying about me, go check Mercedes!" Noah groans pushing Sam away from him.

Sam crawls across the room to check on his beloved. Parts of her body are buried under a bookshelf of books that have collapsed. Sam hastily removes the books away and begins cradling her. "Mercedes?"

She's not answering...

"Mercedes?" Sam calls again propping her up so he can hold her. "Mercedes answer me..."

He searches her body for signs of injury but he can't tell, her clothes are too bloody...

Mercedes begins fluttering her eyes awake slowly trying to regain focus. "Mama?"

"No, it's Sam."

"Sam?" She cries.

"Yes, I'm here" Sam says kissing her forehead. "Are you hurt?"

"My mom...check my mom" she grunts.

"Dad!" Sam yells. "Check on Delilah!"

Mr. Evans leaves Mr. Fabray's somewhat unconscious body to go check on Delilah.

"Oh Del..."

He kneels beside her to find her breathing with effort, she's shaking a little and her eyes are tearing up. "Hey Dwight."

She's been shot at least twice, but there is so much blood it's difficult to tell where. One thing Mr. Evans knows for sure is she doesn't have much time. He scoops her into his arms and holds her close. "You're gonna be fine...you're gonna be fine..."

"I know" she says softly. "Because I had you...I was always more than fine...I just should've told you more."

"Stop it" Mr. Evans says swallowing back the urge to cry. "You're going to be alright."

She gives him a tearful laugh.

"You wanna know why?" He says holding her tight. "Because I say so."

She smiles even bigger as a few tears roll down her cheek. "You...were always...so...stubborn."

That does it...Mr. Evans is now crying holding her even tighter than before. "I love you" he kisses her brown cheek softly.

Her whispers are weak. "Take care of Mercedes."

"I promise" Mr. Evans chokes out.

"Remember what you told me? About the sky?" She says smiling.

Mr. Evans is fighting a loosing battle; his tears are falling more frequently and he can't stop them. "Yes I remember"

"Then smile" she sighs exhaling her last breath...

* * *

_**Later...**_

Mercedes sits on the floor of the shed curled into a ball on the floor. She can't stop crying, today was too difficult. She can't help but feel guilty. Her mother died today, in an attempt to save her from Mr. Fabray. She feels cold...she feels numb...she can't think straight...she can't think at all.

Minutes later Sam stands in the doorway of their place. He doesn't knock but enters in quietly, content with sitting beside her. Everywhere he goes someone he loves seems to be in a mess...his dad seems darker. The jolly, happy man has disappeared and left behind a shell of depression. All work has been canceled and all workers sent home. Sam isn't sure how to feel. He loved Del greatly, but secretly he's glad that she was able to sacrifice herself for Mercedes. He wouldn't know how to handle the death of Mercedes; he's quite sure he would've become insane. Not being able to ever touch her, or hold her, or hear her laugh or watched her smile. He sympathizes with his father unable to imagine being able to live through that kind of pain...

She turns to look at him, her eyes are puffy and red from crying. She looks at him hard, silently thanking God that nothing happened to him. She already feels extremely guilty for loosing her mother, but if it had been Sam she would've felt much worse.

"Sam" her voice asks shakily. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything" Sam says without hesitation.

Mercedes breathes deeply trying to collect her words. "I don't want to feel..."

Sam frowns. "You don't want to feel what?"

She doesn't answer with a sentence but brings herself closer forcing her lips to meet his.

"Make love to me?"

"Now?" Sam says taken off guard.

"I don't want to feel anything, but you, with me" she says looking at him with a burning intensity. "Please?"

Sam can't refuse, especially after the day she's been through. He takes in a deep breath beginning to unbutton his shirt. Mercedes shows no emotion as she lies back on the blanket on the floor. Sam slowly rolls himself to where she is and pulls down the fabric of her shirt, kissing her bare shoulder. He nuzzles her neck with his nose kissing her neckline softly, skillfully undoing the strings to her shirt. Her full breasts spill out one by one as Sam kisses the nearest one. Mercedes closes her eyes as Sam's teeth slowly graze her nipple until it becomes hard. His teeth tug and pull down playfully as he squeezes and pinches it's twin. He spends equal time pleasuring her breasts before slowly kissing her stomach, dipping his warm tongue into her belly button, and continuing his way down. Mercedes thinks she knows what's about to happen next, but Sam has a surprise for her...he wants to give her something special. She told him that she didn't want to feel anything but him...well tonight he was going to give her exactly that.

Sam slides Mercedes underwear off, and her legs open wide ready to receive him. Her soft scent makes him hard, and even though he wants to ravage her right then and there, he reminds himself that this is about her...this is to comfort her...therefore he will deny himself for the time being. He makes light trails with his lips on her inner thighs and she's starting to make these high pitched sighs. Sam starts to move his technique a little more inward, as his tongue starts to lick and lap at her outer lips. Her pink coloring contrasts with her brown, practically giving him a roadmap on where to please her. His kiss are more deeper and lower as he begins to lick her inside...she involuntarily clenches her muscles and rises up a little at the new feeling. Sam's tongue makes a quick sweep up to her clit and Mercedes lets out a short gasp.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she begs. "Don't stop please?"

With each kiss and lick Mercedes can feel her lower parts start to throb in sheer need...Sam's lips are now wrapping themselves around her tiny bud and the way he's sucking and tugging and flicking his tongue is driving her insane. She feels herself start to push herself down onto his mouth even more, but it's not enough...she wants this feeling to intensify and continue. Her hands find his head and press him down even more; her hands rake through his head as he sucks and kisses her even more.

"Sam" Mercedes gasps.

Sam keeps his hot mouth on her clit, continuing the wonderful feeling before adding a single finger into her wet center. Mercedes let's out a whine, feeling the dual sensation. Sam adds another finger, and soon Mercedes is squeezing her muscles together to deepen her oncoming orgasm. The overwhelming sense of pleasure is just what she needed, and as her body releases its natural chemicals into Sam's awaiting mouth...for a few moments she's able to forget the tragedy of the day.

* * *

_**A/N: alright...i know this chapter was...yeah lol i cried a tad when writing it, but good news is there won't be any really really bad stuff happening for a while...**_

_**other Glee characters should be making their appearances fairly soon, and i apologize if any language was offensive to anyone...usaully you guys allow me to write "somewhat-true to the times" and i appreciate that...**_

_**Thank you for reading as always, and your reviews...much love...pce!**_

_**P.S: also too, i think i'm going to start another Samcedes Fanfic because sometimes i feel the material i write in this one is too heavy sometimes, so i'm gonna write something else and set it in present day where Sam and Mercedes meet in some random place and have a sweet/romantic romance so keep a look-out for that...okay, pce!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_"Is that so?" Mr. Fabray smirks walking back into the house. "I reckon I have to be the one to change his mind." _

_Bang..._

_Bang..._

* * *

"NO!"

Mercedes sits up terrified shouting into the darkness of the small cabin.

"Merce" Sam says almost accustomed to her nightmares. "Wake up...you're having a dream."

Mercedes shrinks away from Sam's comforting touch, before relaxing against his hold. He brings her close resting his chin on the top of her head. He brushes the hair from out of her face and feels her arms wrap around him, burying her face into his chest.

"It seemed so real" she shivers in a cold sweat. "Like it was happening all over again...he was coming after me, and-"

"You're safe" Sam says hushing her. "Go back to sleep, everything is fine."

But Sam is wrong, everything is far from fine. Everyone at the Evans Plantation seems to be struggling with Delilah's death. Work in the fields has been delayed until further notice by Mr. Evans command, and it's already starting to go into the third week without any crop production. Mr. Evans has been swallowed whole by a combination of depression and grief. He spends most of his time in his room alone, thinking about the countless memories he had with his love. He isn't eating properly and he barely sleeps; days seem to be the worst for him while it's the exact opposite for Mercedes. Night after night, her mind replays the murder of her mother in syndication. And night after night she wakes up in a cold sweat, shivering in guilt and fear at what happened. Sam is caught in the middle between the two people he cares about the most. During the day he spends his time checking on his father and his nights are spent comforting Mercedes. Her nightmares keep her up most of the night, and by morning she's so tired she sleeps away the next day and the cycle repeats.

Hours later, Sam is able to lull Mercedes back to sleep. The morning sunshine peaks its way in between the cracks of the tiny cabin, providing a gentle glow around the space. Sam skillfully slides himself away from her warm body, so he can make his way to his house. He dresses himself quickly and tiptoes quietly until he's outside in the dewy chilled air. Sam walks back to the plantation seeing how this land is on it's way to abandonment if something isn't done soon...

"Mr. Sam!"

Sam stops walking to find out who called his name. It's Carter, one of the many overseers who work on the plantation.

"Morning Carter" Sam says exhausted but still polite.

"Morning" Carter answers before getting straight to the point. "I was just wondering...when can we get back to work?"

"I, uh-"

"Not that I don't enjoy the extra time with my family, it's just" Carter says rocking back and forth on his heels. "I need to know if I have to find work someplace else."

Sam nods.

"I love working her Mr. Sam" he adds. "But, I gotta take care of my own-"

"I understand" Sam says putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do me a favor?"

"Of course Mr. Sam."

"Gather all of the overseers and tell them to meet me at the house in an hour or so?"

"What about the work?"

"Can you all sacrifice another day? I can pay extra if necessary-"

"Oh no, that's fine" Carter says hurriedly, before running off. "An hour at the house...yeah I'll tell everybody."

Sam continues his path to the house and when he get's there he enters through the backdoor of the kitchen. He finds Flora standing over a big pot on the stove, with a heavenly aroma arising from the basin.

"Mornin' Flora" Sam says so quiet he almost scares her.

"Oh! Master Sam, its you!"

"Yeah it's me" he smiles half heartedly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't tryin' to scare ya"

"You think I'd be used to it now" Flora glares before turning around back to her pot. "A little boy I help raise used to think it funny to come into this kitchen and scare me time and time again...hiding in cupboards and closets" she chuckles shaking her head.

Sam smiles at the memory. He used to play in this kitchen countless times with Mercedes as Flora cooked and Del...

Sam stops smiling...

"What'cha makin?" Sam asks sounding like the little kid Flora described.

"Some honey oatmeal" she says ladling it into a bowl. "I'm tryin' to coax your Pa outta that room...or at least open up enough to eat."

"How's he doin' today?"

"The same...I've never seen him this down" Flora says shaking her head.

Sam watches her scoop out another bowl. "Who's that one for?"

"Noah" She answers setting it on a tray. "He's still resting though...you wanna take it to him?"

Sam shrugs taking a bowl of oatmeal. "Hey Flora,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make a nice lunch today?" Sam asks a little hesitant. "I'm having the overseers come to the house and I need-"

"Any special thing?"

"No, no" Sam says quickly knowing how elaborate Flora's meals could be depending on the occasion. "Just something simple, make it easy on yourself...I don't want to cause no trouble."

"It's no trouble at all Master Sam...a little work is just what I need to keep my mind busy" She nods taking her bowl of oatmeal and walking out of the kitchen. Sam follows feeling better about the upcoming meeting; everything's a little easier when food is around.

They're both climbing the steps to go to the rooms.

"His door's open today" Flora says hopeful. "Maybe that's a good sign?"

"Yeah, maybe" Sam says hopeful as well. "I better get this oatmeal to Puckerman."

"Now Sam, don't eat it" Flora warns with a smile entering Mr. Evans room. "That's for Noah."

He smiles resisting the urge to take a spoonful walking to Noah's room. He's sitting upright staring at the ceiling of the room humming some kind of song. When he sees Sam in his doorway, his eyes stretch pleased to see him.

"Bout time you came by" Noah smiles sitting straighter.

"Flora sent this up" Sam says entering the room. "How ya been?"

"Fine...Flora's a gem" Noah says taking the bowl. "She even makes this chicken shit look appetizing."

Sam chuckles a little. "It's her honey oatmeal, and if you don't want it I'll take it."

"That good?" Noah says a little eager and Sam nods. He takes a spoonful and closes his eyes enjoying the flavor. "That woman could make wood taste like cake" Noah laughs.

"Yeah, she's amazing" Sam says appreciating her. "She's the only one who seems to still have it together."

The smile on Noah's face fades remembering the tragedy. "How's Merce?"

"Not too good man, not too good" Sam breathes heavily stretching his neck. "She sleeps most of the day because of her nightmares. She's not eating much, and she barely leaves the shed."

"What about your dad?" Noah asks.

"He's worse...it's like he's frozen in time."

"He's grieving Sam-"

"I get that" he says cutting Noah off. "Like if things were reversed I'd do the same thing but-"

"But what?" Noah says eating more oatmeal.

"This place is startin' to go down" Sam groans. "There's been no work for the past few weeks, and he doesn't look like he's going to snap back into place."

"Which means?"

"I can't go West" Sam grumbles. "God knows I wanted too."

"You still could if you wanted too" Noah says eating more oatmeal.

"Are you insane! I can't leave my father like this" Sam says starting to get upset. "Besides I don't think I could live with myself knowing that the Evans legacy would die with me if I left. This plantation has been in my family for years-"

"You could always sell it" Noah says trying to be helpful.

Sam shakes his head. "No one is wealthy enough to buy it...and I'll be damned if the Fabray's get their hands on it."

"What's gonna happen to them?" Noah asks frowning. He knows that he's still upset with what happened to Delilah, but his emotions can't make him completely forget about Quinn either. Although, he's spent these few weeks releasing the dream of growing old with her.

"I don't know" Sam says honestly. "Del was a slave, so it's not like the sheriff was gonna do much. But if he sets one toe on our property I've got orders out to shoot him."

Noah sighs deeply eating another mouthful. "You should go check on your dad."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see if someone can bring me up another bowl of this oatmeal" Noah smiles on the end.

Sam nods before extending his hand to him. "I never got to thank you...but what you did for Merce and Del-"

Noah shakes his head cutting him off. "Stop it, I was there. Anyone else would've done the same thing."

"No they wouldn't" Sam extends his hand even further, forcing Noah to take it. "But I'm glad you did."

Sam lets his hand go and walks out of the room across the hall to see his father. He's sitting in a rocking chair facing a window. The warm breeze ruffles his salt and pepper hair strands as Sam steps closer to examine him. He looks tired and worn, and his eyes are sunken in a little from the redness of the crying. It takes a while for Mr. Evans to realize he's not in the room alone.

"Sam..." he says unsure looking at his son.

"Hey" Sam smiles warmly. "Did you eat?"

Mr. Evans shrugs turning his gaze back to the window.

"You need to eat somethin'"

"No appetite" Mr. Evans says calmly.

"All the more reason you should eat somethin'" Sam says bringing him the bowl of oatmeal. "It's your favorite...honey oatmeal."

"Enough with the food Sam" Mr. Evans snaps. "Is there something you wanted?"

Sam puts the bowl on a nearby table. "Just came to check on you."

Mr. Evans looks down on his hands, crossing them placing them on his lap. "If you're waiting for me to say I'm fine, it's not going to happen."

"I know dad, I miss her too" Sam says trying to be sympathetic.

"I don't just miss her Sam" he says slow. "She was my life...and because she made me so happy, she was stolen from me."

"She died trying to protect Mercedes-"

"She died because I loved her" Mr. Evans says final. "She warned me. She told me something was bound to happen, but I was too selfish to send her away...and instead of living without her for a few short months, I now have to live without her for the rest of my life."

Sam isn't sure what to say or if he should say anything at all. But a question just popped into his head and he can't help but ask it...

"She wanted to leave?" Sam asks already knowing the answer. Mr. Evans nods still looking out of the window. "Where would you have sent her?"

"She wanted to go wherever I sent Mercedes" Mr. Evans says. "Thinking about it now I probably would've sent them to some friends I have in Europe...France maybe."

"Master Sam?" Flora calls entering the room. "Company is waiting for you in the dinning room"

"Company? What company Sam?" Mr. Evans says starting to get anxious.

"It's just the overseers, nothing to worry about" he answers trying to calm him down. "I have to go, but try and get some sleep okay?"

Mr. Evans settles back in his chair as Sam leaves the room. Sam makes his way downstairs to find the overseers already helping themselves to lunch. They see him enter in and freeze a bit confused.

"I thought Mr. Evans was going to-"

"I am Mr. Evans" Sam answers sounding just like his father. No one questions anything returning back to their meal. "Now I've called this meeting because even with a dark cloud looming over us, this plantation still needs to produce the best tobacco in all of South Carolina."

Sam pauses gauging the reaction of the workers.

"I need to know if I can still rely on you to work for me just as well as you have in the past" Sam says looking around the table of men. "If not, speak up and I can prepare your last weeks worth of pay-"

"That won't be necessary Mr. Evans" Carter says. "I think we was just worried that the plantation was closin'"

"I can tell you right now, I have no intention of closing the plantation" Sam promises and the men agree continuing to eat. "So...we'll start work first thing tomorrow morning? Bright and early, as usual?"

The men shrug and nod, and in Sam's mind he mentally checks off one task he's just completed as the head owner of one of the most successful plantations in the south.

"Well gentlemen," Sam says preparing to leave. "Please enjoy your meal...if you'll excuse me."

Sam gives them all a final nod before exiting the room. He wants to make a stop by his father's office; checking to see if there are any important meetings or errands he has to run, but before he can make it to the office there is an urgent knock at the front door.

"It's alright Flora, I got it" Sam assures her, stopping her before she can answer it. Sam goes to a side closet and pulls out a spare shotgun prepared to answer the door. The accident with Delilah has made him a little more cautious.

"Who is it?" Sam says on the other side of the door.

"It's me! Dave? Dave Karofsky" he says urgently. "Open up!"

Sam steps out of his stance to answer the door; he finds David Karofsky from the Karofsky Farm standing excitedly in his doorway.

"Man! It's happening!"

"What is?" Sam frowns letting him in the house.

"The south! We're finally stepping up and stickin' it right to the Union!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks still confused. "Who's sticking what to the where?"

"The south! We're breakin' away from the north!"

"Quit playing" Sam laughs. "The south can't break away from the north...we're one country. The United States of-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" David says cutting him off angrily. "We're finally fighting back!"

"Over what?" Sam asks. "There's nothing to fight over-"

"Nothing?!" David shouts. "You call our livelihood nothing! The way we earn our money, provide for ourselves-you call that nothing?!"

"Dave, relax man."

"I can't! We're on the brink of war! I can feel it!"

"War?"

"Well the north isn't going to just let us be our own damn country are they" he laughs. "But if it's a fight they want...we'll sure as hell give'm one!"

"We can't fight the-"

"Can't stay long" Dave says heading for the door. "I just came to give you the news; pass it along to your Pa. I gotta spread it around myself"

"Wait Dave!" Sam calls after him. "When is this war supposed to start?!"

"What?" He shouts back to far away to hear. "I can't talk no more! I gotta get to the other farms!"

* * *

Sam is lying awake on the floor of their shed/house; Mercedes breathes deep and even but he can tell she's awake as well. It's been quiet night for both of them; especially with Sam wrestling with a plan that he's been thinking about ever since Dave Karofsky came by.

"How's your dad?" Mercedes asks quietly, speaking for the first time all night.

"Not so good" Sam says stroking her arm. "He's havin' a real tough time stayin' here."

"I know the feelin'" she answers. "Everywhere I go...seems like a reminder."

This sentence confirms what Sam has been thinking...this gives him enough courage to ask.

"Then, maybe you should get away for a bit."

Mercedes leans away from his hold to get a better look at his face. She can't understand what he's asking her...

"You mean, send me away?"

"Only for a little bit" he says reassuring her; he can already see her starting to panic. "Its not what you think-"

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think-"

"I'm not selling you, if that's what you're thinking-"

"I'm thinking you're trying to get rid of me because-

"It's not like that at all" Sam says turning his body to face her. "You're unhappy. There are too many painful memories for you here...You need a new start."

Mercedes bites her lip thinking over his offer. She's not sure what to do...she doesn't want to leave Sam but everyday she's faced with the constant visions of her mother, and how she'll never get those back.

"Besides" Sam adds. "It's more of a favor to me anyway. I need someone to look after my father while he's overseas."

"What?"

"It's too much for him here just like it is for you. You both need to leave, at least for right now."

"For how long?" Mercedes asks worried. "And where? How will I find you again?"

"Well I was thinking, France maybe?" Sam tries hopeful. "And you could stay there as long as you want...maybe I could even come visit-"

"That long?"

Sam strokes her cheek. "I can't leave here Merce-"

"You could before" she challenges bitter.

"Before I thought I wasn't needed here, but I am" Sam answers and she pulls her face away from his touch. "What are you so afraid of? I'm doing this for you."

"I'm afraid of never seeing you again" Mercedes admits. "It's already like that with my mother...I can't handle it if I lose you too."

Sam inches to her closer cupping a hand under her chin guiding her to look at him. Her brown eyes are starting to fill with water; he watches her nostrils flare a little before he hears a sniffle.

"You love me yes?" Sam says watching a single tear run down her cheek.

She nods with another sniffle.

"And I love you correct?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing" Sam says cutting her off sweetly. "We are connected...we could never stop seeing each other, even if we wanted too."

"How?" She asks sniffling again.

Sam closes his eyes. He takes the hand that's cupping her face and traces her features with his thumb. He runs his thumb across her smooth cheek, over her button nose, up to her closed eyelids before running his thumb down her full lips.

"Because when I close my eyes Mercedes, I see you" Sam smiles opening his eyes to find hers closed. "And when you close your eyes, you see me."

"So..." she begins as another tear runs down her cheek. "We'll meet in our dreams?"

Now Sam is the one who's starting to get watery eyes. "Yes...in our dreams, until we meet again."

Mercedes can't help herself from leaning into Sam; passionately pressing her lips to his wanting to keep this memory alive for the rest of her life. Sam memorizes the feel of her, and relishes in her sweet caresses silently promising himself and her, that he will always wait.

* * *

**_Some Weeks Later..._**

"Dwight!"

A white man with a medium build came walking to Mr. Evans with the biggest smile on his face. Mr. Evans eyes brightened a little at the sight of his friend, but quickly returned to their dimness.

"Herbert" Mr. Evans slightly smiles.

The man frowns at the mention of his name. "Now I know it's been a while Dwight, but do you really have to go back to calling me Herbert."

"Sorry Bert" Mr. Evans says relaxing a little as the man steps towards him for a hug. "How've you been?"

"Not too bad, just settling in to the new house. Carole is anxious to see you! Where's Sam?"

Mercedes takes in a quick breath at the mention of Sam, but Mr. Evans continues the conversation normally.

"He's still in the States."

"Even with what's going on back home?" Bert asks surprised.

Mercedes starts to frown; what exactly is going on back home?

"That's too bad, I know the boys were looking forward to seeing him."

Mr. Evans nods before looking around for Mercedes who's walking silently behind them. "Mercedes?"

"Yes Mr. Evans?"

"I'd like you to meet my good friend Mr. Hummel."

Mr. Hummel looks at Mercedes carefully before looking back to his friend. Mercedes ducks her head politely and Mr. Hummel gives her small smile.

"Alright, back to the house."

The three of them get into Mr. Hummel's carriage as it prepares to take them to the Hummel's French Estate. Mr. Evans and Mercedes had spent a few days in London England before taking a boat to one of Paris' ports where they were to meet Mr. Hummel. The Hummel Estate was located on the outskirts of Paris almost heading towards the countryside; Mercedes couldn't help but appreciate the scenery. From the busy streets of Paris to the lush green hills hidden in between the dirt roads. The Hummel mansion is large and grand completely made out of stone. Tall archways and elegant designs accent the details of the home. Mercedes mouth drops at the grandeur; she's never seen any place so elegant. Even the Evan's Plantation, with all of its wonder can't compare to this place. It's taken the European style and given it a modern twist; it's absolutely breathtaking.

When the carriage stops Mr. Hummel is the first one to step out and make his way to the front entrance.

"You go on ahead Bert, we're comin'" Mr. Evans calls after his friend before helping Mercedes down from the carriage. "Now Mercedes?"

"Yes sir?"

"I know I don't have to tell you to be on your best behavior here...you've always been respectful and polite."

"You don't have to worry Master Evans...I'll work extra hard here-"

"That's where you're wrong" Mr. Evans says placing both hands on the side of her body. "You are not here to work."

"But Master Sam said-"

"I know Sam sent you here to look after me" Mr. Evans says cutting her off. "But what I want you to do is to take advantage of this opportunity...get some schoolin'...become educated."

Mercedes looks at him in shock. "I can't just not do any work-"

"You can keep me company but..."

"But what Master Evans..."

"Let me do this for you...Del would want me too."

Mercedes swallows hard.

"Please?" Mr. Evans says stepping forward wrapping his arms around her.

Mercedes sighs accepting the hug...but then she pushes herself away. "Only on one condition Mr. Evans."

"What is that?" He smiles hearing Mercedes sound just like her mother.

"If I'm to be educated...you gotta get better too" Mercedes says looking at him seriously. "Mama would want me to help you too."

He laughs a little for the first time in weeks. "It's too late for me Mercedes...but you may try."

* * *

**_A/N: alright, sorry for the delay. i was trying to post my other samcedes story before updating this one but it's not quite right yet so i just posted for this one. hopefully i didn't shoot this story in the foot again, but if i did you know the drill (if i don't like it, i'll remove it and ask you guys to forget it and start fresh in the new chapter lol) _**

**_uh...during that whole Dave Karofsky thing i noticed that my writing could be interpreted as like some confederate loving "author", which i'm not...i'm more than thankful that the North won the civil war but i was just trying to write in the POV of someone who supported the south..._**

**_also too with regards to the civil war/france plot-direction i've decided to go in i'm gonna ask you to use your imaginations just in case what i write isn't 70% or more accurate...remember it's a story and i kinda need things to go my way so my focus can stay with Samcedes_**

**_Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel/Brittany Pierce/possibly Rachel Berry & Santanna Lopez will be making their debut in this story very shortly..._**

**_as always, thanks for reading and your lovely reviews...i'm sorry i made so many of you cry in the last chapter...if it makes you feel better i teared up a little with the whole Samcedes-goodbye thing in this chapter..._**

**_alright now i'm starting to ramble lol thanks again! much love...pce!_**


	15. STRUGGLING

_**JUST AUTHOR'S NOTES...**_

hey guys,

i've just wrapped up a musical and some stuff with school so that's why i haven't posted anything for a while...also too i'm struggling with this update. like nothing i write seems to flow so i'm still fixing things...but i feel like i owe you guys something so i'm going to post the first chapter of my newest Samcedes fanfic? hopefully that will make up for it?

like i'm not entirely happy with it either, but i owed you something lol

thanks for your patience, and hopefully i can straighten out the kinks in this story's next update...

much love...pce!


	16. Chapter 14

Mercedes stirs a bit in the plush bed in her room; the sunlight streams in warming her cheek. Her eyes flutter awake slowly as her senses return. Memories of home along with this new opportunity come rushing back and she's trying her best not to feel overwhelmed but with the sudden changes in her life...it's difficult not to. It all feels weird to her, being treated like a guest; she's too used to life on the other side. She hasn't woken up this early in a long time; usually she just sleeps most of the day away but something about being in this place makes it so she wakes up. It's too comfortable, the pillows are too soft and the bed is so lush it's difficult to change positions. Among the many changes she isn't used to, she has her own room. As far back as she can remember Mercedes has always shared a space with someone and the absence of her mother and Sam is something she's trying not to get too caught up into...instead she focuses on the size. It's a little bit bigger than the cabin she shared with her mother back on the plantation. Its as pretty as everything else on the Hummel Estate; cream colored walls that are clean and bright with high ceilings that have seashell wave patterns that delicately spread across the length. The furniture is probably thought of as simple, but for her, she regards it overdone and impractical. A large chaise is placed in one of the corners near one of the window panels. The view is breathtaking as it overlooks the largest garden of the property. Even though Mercedes hasn't explored the entire area, she's absolutely positive that this will be her favorite part. The smell is what entices her senses finding a scent that reminds her of being home. As the minutes begin to pass, she finally sits up continuing to glance around her room. She looks to the closet door and wrinkles her nose a little at the expensive dresses that are stuffed within. Mr. Evans had insisted on buying her an entire wardrobe; he practically promised her every French boutique they visited. Mountains of fashions with silk flowing ribbons and lace that dip low in the front and tie tightly in the back. Bright exotic colors especially made for parties and social event...Mercedes could barely see herself even attending such a function let alone buying a dress for one. She shopped hesitantly, feeling that Mr. Evans was being too generous; picking out simple patterns to her liking. Dresses and petticoats that fit her body nicely without looking too overdone; she was never the type to be easily impressed with frilly or extremely feminine designs. But the shape some of these dresses gave her, finally understood why Sam loved squeezing her hour-glass shape.

Her heart aches a little thinking of him. Her Sam...she closes her eyes to see him...and in her mind she can see him laying out on the green grass in the outer fields. His honey-gold strands of hair blowing in the warm breeze, the rush of color to his face as he smiles to her...the way his full lips frame his face turning into a grin. The emerald glint in his eyes that light the entire color as he begins his hearty chuckle...

A knock at the door forces her to leave her mental picture.

"Mercedes?" Mr. Evans says. "You awake yet?"

Mercedes pauses a moment dreaming that she's actually talking to Sam. Sometimes, especially when they would younger; Sam would impersonate the townspeople. He could sound just like his father when he wanted too; the same kind authoritative manner.

"Yes sir Mr. Evans."

"It's no rush Merce, but we're all heading down for breakfast and I'd like for you to join us."

"Yes, Mr. Evans" Mercedes answers. "Uh...Mr. Evans? Which dinning area?"

It's a smart question considering that each wing of the mansion has it's own kitchen and dinning room with a different view of the property depending on the function.

"You know that's a good question"Mr. Evans says with a weak chuckle. "Hey Burt! Which room?!" He shouts down the hall.

"The west one!" Mr. Hummel shouts back.

"But that's on the other side of the house!" Mr. Evans yells.

"Go through the garden!"

"Not through the garden!" A young male says entering the hallway. "Finn's out there with Rachel, and I don't if anyone wants to go through that way."

Mercedes listens to the commotion happening outside her door and hides a laugh even though no one can see her.

"Mr. Evans?" Mercedes asks through the door.

"Yes?"

"Should I wear something special?"

"You don't have to; just keep it cool and simple. Any one of the day dresses should do nicely."

"Alright Mr. Evans, I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Like I said Merce, it's no rush" Mr. Evans says walking away from the door.

Mercedes shakes her head getting off of the bed to begin making it. She tucks the corners in heading over to the closet to find something to wear. She ends up picking out this light blue petticoat dress that's slightly off the shoulder but cascades down her body. It's not flashy, no lace or bows but it's entirely simple either; perfect for the day. She walks slowly to the mirror and allows the light to play on the dress as she sways checking her reflection. She likes what she sees taking her hair down from the two braids, turning it to a curly up-do twist.

Leaving the room, Mercedes walks down the few steps that lead to a hallway before going down a set of stairs that lead to the main entrance way of the East Wing. The elaborate tiled pattern of the floor is almost like a map to the garden that will directly lead to the West Wing. The many rocks crumple under her feet in the new shoes as she walks across it. The breezy sunny morning provide a quiet calmness until the sounds of a crying woman and a chuckling man disrupt it.

"Tell me again" the man says. "I'm not sure I heard you clearly-"

"Finn-"

"No, tell me again" the man laughs darkly. "The reason you won't accept my proposal is..."

The woman says nothing. Mercedes tries her best not to eavesdrop, she knows nothing good can come of it but she can't stop her curiosity from growing. A giant rose bush is covering her outline; she's hidden well among the many petals of the bush but she can clearly see two people who are disagreeing in front of her. The man has his back towards her, but she can tell from his outline that he's a little bigger average with a good width across his back. He's a little tall with dark hair and is wearing what looks like a velvet navy blue jacket and pristine white riding pants with high black riding boots. The woman on the other hand, could be considered as beautiful if it wasn't for the crying. Rare features; wide lips, a rather large nose and fairly big eyes with long loosely curled mid-waist hair. Her face is red and blotchy from the tears; Mercedes doesn't even know this woman but her heart automatically goes out to her.

"Say it" Finn taunts.

"I've apologized, many times! What else do you want me to say?" She cries.

"I want you to say that you're refusing me because you can't bear the thought of being married to a brainless fool, who had been tricked into falling in love with a person he couldn't have been more wrong about" he adds bitterly. "I want you to tell me that its because you only saw me as your simple-minded play thing; something that you enjoyed fucking on a regular basis-"

"That's not how it was Finn" she argues with a watery glare. "I loved you-"

"That's the part I hate the most!" He yells frustrated. "I believed you! I wanted too! I still want too...but the fact that you're still lying to me is appalling!"

"I did love you Finn" she cries a little harder.

"How can you even say that?" He says heartbroken.

"Because it's true...leaving you that note was the only way I could explain everything as painless as possible-"

"Painless for who?!" He yells even louder. "For yourself? Cause it sure as hell wasn't painless for me!"

Mercedes lets out a deep breath, one that she didn't even realize she had been holding. This is getting really intense; she's trying to find a way to ease herself out of this conversation but at this point she realizes she's stuck...and therefore must remain hidden until the drama has either ended or drifted to another part of the garden.

"With each word I read from that damned letter, I felt horrible. Like a piece was being cut from me, and the worst part was that you...the last person I ever expected to hurt me, held the knife in your hand" Finn explains. "Then you have a nerve to tell me that 'Our love is something that you'll always cherish,' but that you...ah yes! 'Don't believe that it's in fate's design for us to be together'...you always could turn a phrase."

"Don't mock me Finn" she threatens.

"Mock you?!" He laughs. "Isn't that what you've been doing to me all this time! You've been screwing this guys for months!"

"I should've told you!" She wails. "I didn't know how! I didn't mean to fall in love with him. Leaving was the best option for everyone...the only way I could get my piece of happiness while inflicting the least amount of pain!"

"Good God Rachel" Finn groans. "Just once, could you think about me! Someone other than yourself? Do realize how idiotic your plan was? Faking your own death in order to run a way with a baker from Marseilles nearly killed me!"

"It won't work Finn" she says strongly. Her breathing is deep but ragged but Mercedes watches her curious about what else she has to say. "I feel bad about what I did, but I had good reasons...and you can't guilt me into staying with you. I can't be with you because I fell in love with Jesse."

Even though Mercedes can't see it, Finn's eyes are starting to fill up with emotion.

"I love _him_ and I'm sorry" she says giving him one final look before exiting the garden. _  
_

Mercedes stands just as frozen as Finn who still has his back to her. Finn finds it difficult to breathe as his heart tries to find a regular rhythm. After a few moments of silence, Mercedes is starting to get a little impatient with herself for even being caught in a situation like this. She tries easing out from behind the bush but she makes the mistake of stepping on a nearby twig that gives away her location.

Finn's head snaps around at the sound. "Who's there?"

Mercedes silently curses under her breath as Finn walks around the bush to find out who's hiding. The two look at each other for what seems like a long time, both giving the other complete eye contact.

"Were you standing there the entire time?" Finn asks trying his hardest not to get upset; but this past conversation is definitely not one he wants open his family, let alone a complete stranger.

Mercedes mouth opens but no words come out...she stands there looking like a stuttering fool.

In the worst French accent Mercedes has ever heard, Finn asks "_Do you speak English?"_

"_I-I was just hiding in behind the roses"_ she stutters a little, replying smoothly in French. She watches him breathe a little easier. "_I couldn't understand much-"_

_"It's fine"_ he replies cutting her off. "_Go home."__  
_

Mercedes watches him leave to go back to the East Wing leaving her alone to face the West.

* * *

_**A/N: okay...writers block solved. this update could've been longer but i just wanted to give you something since you've been so patient! hopefully the next one won't take as long...thanks for all the feedback and the support it means so much...**_

_***on a personal level i can't stand the character Rachel...i feel like everything get's handed to her on a silver platter and if she breaks a nail we're all supposed to loose our shit to fix it but Mercedes can get screwed over and no one gives a damn...like i said i have issues with this character, so i kinda let Finn bitch her out a bit...sorry if i offended any Finchel fans out there...but i think this was her only appearance within this story, and i hope your okay with it...**_

_**much love...pce! **_

_** NCC-0419 we just finished doing Once on this Island, and I hope all of your performances for West Side Story were a success :)**_

_** all of the Guests who leave me comments...Thank you, I'm glad you like it and sorry to disappoint but Sam and Mercedes aren't going to be reunited anytime soon, like they are but they aren't...like i'll give you fluff and there will be some time-speed up-things but...she just left, and shit has to go down in France before she can go back to the States...but we will be checking in on Sam/Puck/Quinn/possibly May really soon :)**_

_** the regular commentators (zeejack, krazykay23, ngawai, Braunaabc, masterajoy, HeartsAmberRiley...ect. so sorry if i missed you) i love reading your feedback...it's legit crack to me and thank you for reading my stuff...like legit sometimes your comments are so wonderfully sweet i legit spazz out from the feels...so thanks :)**_

_**alright...enjoy? i think that's about it lol pce!**_


	17. Chapter 15

"May I join you?"

Mercedes head pops up at the sound of the voice. She nods returning her gaze to an empty sheet of paper. Finn Hudson walks into the library to find Mercedes sitting on the floor in the glow of the fireplace.

"You're up kinda late Mr. Hudson" she says as he sits across from her on the floor. She watches him grab a pillow propping himself up.

"I could say the same about you" he replies easily. He watches her tap her pen mindlessly on a corner of the blank page. "Isn't it a little late for homework?"

"It's not homework" Mercedes corrects him with a tired smile. "It's a letter."

"Oh...a letter" Finn says with mocked awe. "To whom, may I ask?"

Mercedes frowns a little debating whether or not she should tell him. She decides she better keep it a secret.

"To...whom it may concern" she smiles proudly at her answer.

Finn looks at her a moment or two before smiling big. "I swear Mercedes, sometimes the things you say-"

"What's wrong with the things I say Mr. Hudson?" She says respectfully but with a slight edge.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he laughs.

"Mm-hm"she adds giving him a look before looking at the wordless letter.

She sighs deeply...she has no idea how to begin this letter. Everyday for the past year she's been practicing her alphabet in both English and French; mixing up the letters to create words, then combining those words to make simple sentences that get more complex everyday. She's been craving this moment ever since she arrived in France...the moment when she would be able to begin writing to Sam. And now that a year has gone by, she's not even sure how to start.

"If you're writing a letter"Finn begins. "Why is it blank?"

"Cause I'm not sure what to say" Mercedes pouts.

"Well" Finn yawns. "I could help...but you won't tell me who you're writing too."

"Its a secret" Mercedes says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think we're good enough friends that you could tell me this tiny secret?"

Its true. In the beginning, a few weeks went by without Finn ever noticing that the young black French girl was actually the infamous Mercedes. Kurt was the one to introduce the two and at first when Finn found out he was extremely embarrassed. He avoided her for a couple of weeks, waiting to see if she had told anyone about his disastrous break-up with Rachel, but she didn't. He found her one day and thanked her for keeping it a secret...little bit by little bit the two would talk and with these conversations Mercedes was unknowingly helping Finn heal his heart. They weren't inseparable, but it was clearly heading that way and very soon.

"It looses it's meaning if I tell" she replies closing her eyes tightly picturing Sam.

Seeing his smile in her mind brings a warm ache to her heart; she misses so much. Other than the quick mentions he gives her from the letters to his dad, Mercedes hasn't really heard from him much. This letter is the beginning of her reconnection, something she worked hard on all by herself...something just between the two of them.

"Is it a love letter" Finn guesses. "That's it isn't!"

Mercedes makes a face at him before continuing to tap her pen on her paper.

"And he's back in the U.S?"

"Yes...on the Evans Plantation" she answers truthfully.

"Are you sure he'll get it?"

Mercedes freezes for a moment or two thinking of the war that's been going on back home. Mr. Evans had been trying to keep it a secret from her by hiding the news clippings Sam would send in his letters but one day Mercedes found one of them in the trash and read as much as she could figure out before finding someone else to translate the rest. When she confronted Mr. Evans she demanded that she be sent back to the plantation...

_**(FLASHBACK)**  
_

_"Master Evans, you have to send me back! Right now!"_

_Mr. Evans looks at Mercedes and sighs. "I can't do that Mercedes. I promised Sam that I wouldn't no matter what-"_

_"Well I didn't!"__ She shouts at him for the first time in her life. "He needs us back there! And if you won't go, I will."_

_"Can't you see we're all doing this for you?" Mr. Evans pleads. "Sam has sacrificed a lot to see that you get a proper education-"_

_"What good is that if he's in danger?" Mercedes says frantic. "I've lost my mother, I'm not loosing Sam too! This separation is tough enough, if he dies I won't survive it!"_

_"Think about your mother! She would've given anything to see where you are now...free!" Mr. Evans argues. "And you want to go back to a country where people are dying for the very privilege you're trying to throw away? I'm sorry Mercedes but we, are not going back."_

_Big fat tears start to well up in Mercedes eyes. She's so furious with everything! With Sam for sending her away, with Mr. Evans trying to keep this war a secret, and with her mother's dream hanging over her head...she feels like no one is listening to what she wants. That they just keep making decisions for her and calling it "What's Best For Her."_

_Mr. Evans looks at her face seeing how upset she is. He feels extremely guilty as he's starting to see the resemblance she has to his Delilah. He feels his eyes starting to water too at the situation...his son across the world fighting to defend his birthright,something that Mr. Evans doesn't even really care about anymore...not to mention protecting the only reminder of his beloved; a living memory of what he once had that's still too painful to think about..._

_"Now Mercedes," Mr. Evans starts. "Sam promised me that once he get's everything straightened out he'll be out here on the fastest boat. So until then...we'll have to wait and keep in touch until he comes."_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**  
_

"Mr. Evans will see to it that it get's delivered to the right person" Mercedes says confidently.

"But won't he be illiterate?" Finn asks automatically assuming that Mercedes recipient is someone of low-status.

"Maybe one of the other soldiers can read it to him."

Finn nods turning on his side to get closer to the fireplace. "_If I asked for his name in French,"_ Finn says but Mercedes holds up her tiny hand.

"Please switch back to English" she laughs.

"_What's wrong with my French?"_ He asks in the worst most exaggerated accent.

"It sounds too American...you pronounce too many letters" Mercedes corrects. "For example..._Donne-moi conseils-_

_"_DO-NAY MOI CON-SAYYYY"Finn says wrong on purpose.

"Okay, just stop talking" Mercedes laughs hard looking back at the page.

Finn stare at her for a little while watching her struggle to write something to her mysterious lover. He sees how much of an effort she's trying to put into something so simple and sweet and he immediately feels a rotten sensation in the pit of his stomach...he wishes he had someone who would do that for him. He thinks about Rachel and his relationship with her. He's trying to remember a time when she ever showed her true sincerity or love for him. Did she ever struggle to create something perfect for him? Did she care enough about him like Mercedes clearly cared for whoever she was writing too? Rachel would occasionally have her good moments; she could be kind and thoughtful but that wasn't the problem...the problem was she was never that way towards him, or at least he never her saw it that way.

"Do you remember the day that we met?" Finn asks allowing his tone to become more serious. Mercedes lifts her head slowly to look at him before nodding. "When you first saw me...what did you think?"

"How do you mean Mr. Hudson?"

"Come on Mercedes, you had to have thought something" he groans becoming embarrassed all over again. "I mean, its not like you can pretend you didn't hear or understand everything, I caught you eavesdropping in a rose bush for crying out loud. "

"I wasn't eavesdropping" Mercedes says trying to defend her position but Finn gives her a look. "I wasn't, I just happened to be there."

"Uh-huh...sure."

"But if you want to know my honest opinion,"

"I do."

"It made me feel sad."

The look on his face is not at all what she had been expecting. His expression shows nothing but acceptance, and that makes Mercedes feel extremely guilty for being so honest. If there's one thing she's learned about Finn Hudson is that no matter the how suave and handsome his outer exterior portrays, he's more insecure than ever.

"I felt sad, but not for the reasons you think..."

This puts a frown on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You thought I was going to say that I felt sad because she ended up leaving you."

"Isn't that the only reason too feel sad?"

"No" she says calmly. "I felt sad because I could tell that you loved her greatly and that even after all she put you through you were still willing to make the relationship work, because you were so invested in the love that you shared...but she wasn't. And the fact that she was still willing to walk away from that kind of love is why I felt sad."

He's quiet absorbing her answer. "That's how you should start your letter...ask him if he's invested in the love that you share."

"I don't have to ask him..." Mercedes smiles a little thinking about her handsome green-eyed soldier. "I already know."

* * *

**_A/N: heyyyyyy... alright so i know its been a really long time since i've written and i'm extremely sorry about that. this summer has been crazy with me working two jobs...not to mention i got writers block again...but i did warn you about the writers block. and i unintentionally gave it to myself again when i allowed this whole civil war thing into my story lol_**

**_so if everyone's okay with it...i'm asking your permission as my readers to just skip those years in the future chapters. it'll make the story move on a lot quicker, not to mention more updates because most of the drama that takes place in my head happens in France. _**

**_if you guys have any _****_questions as to what happened to other characters leave a comment and i'll try to incorporate it into the story (as long as it doesn't reveal some major plot twist). uhhhhhh...trying to think if i'm forgetting anything about the story...guess not lol_**

**_and last but not least...THANK YOU SO MUCH for continuing to read this story, for not canceling your subscription, for your comments, and hopefully for your forgiveness for this short chapter and not updating in a really long time. you guys are the bes _**

**_much love...pce!_**


End file.
